Drum Captain Percy vs Guard Captain Annabeth
by jazzrun10
Summary: "But what was more upsetting was that the person who was laughing and mocking the guard the most was the drum captain who turned to face me. I nearly fell out of my chair when I noticed it was the person who bumped into me this morning that didn't bother to help me up. Yes the cute boy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes…". slight ooc and PERCABETH! AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please go gentle on me, and no flames only constructive criticism. **

**I noticed that there aren't a lot of marching band fanfic on Percy Jackson so I figured why don't I make one? PERCABETH!**

**Warning: slight ooc**

**Summary**: Annabeth Chase was _the_ captain of her champion colorguard team. However, when she had to move to New York a week after school starts, she is forced to restart in a school that is said to have the best marching band but the worst colorguard team. This is the beginning of her journey at Goode High School where she is asked to be the new captain of a failing and chaotic colorguard team. However, along the way she must go against a drumline who has a rivalry with the guard and their captain with jet-black hair and sea green eyes. But before they realize it, sparks will fly between them and this will test the number one unwritten rule in marching band, a guard can't date a drummer.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO or marching band.

"Welcome to Goode High School" were the words written in bold on the huge banner that was hanging at the front entrance of the school where I, Annabeth Chase, is now attending for my senior year. Unfortunately, it was the second week of school making me a new student. I have dreaded this day to come ever since my parents broke the news that we will be moving to New York the weekend after the end of band camp. As you can tell, I'm not happy about this because my life was perfect back in San Francisco. I was captain of my undefeated colorguard team, but now that I left my worst enemy, Calypso, has the opportunity to steal my spot.

While I was touring down the hallway of the school, a huge cabinet on my right caught my eye. Inside were pictures, medals, certificates, and trophies of the school's marching band, The Demigod Marchers. The pictures show the band on the field with their red and gold marching uniform during competitions and football games. It fascinated me that I was attending a school with an award winning marching band and I must admit it was impressive until I realized there was not a picture of the guard. That got me mad but after a second, I let it go because it wasn't my team.

Instead of distressing over that fact, I left to get my schedule at the front office. After I got my schedule, I also got a note to meet the band director in the band room. My mind ran through every possibility to why I was called. The marching band cabinet and the lack of colorguard recognition lingered on my mind for a second and I tried to put the three of them together. Sadly, I failed to think of a reason and it got me frustrated for not knowing it. My curiosity got the best of me and I left for the band room.

The exterior of the band room was quite a scene to look. Everything screamed music and marching band. Sadly I got to hypnotized with the work and didn't noticed that I bumped into a wall. When I looked up, it wasn't a wall that I bumped into but a really attractive boy with a muscular build, dark black hair, and gorgeous sea green eyes.

"Excuse me," he said absentminded. The boy continued standing there in front of me looking into the distance. His face showed signs of disgust and hatred.

It took all of my will to stop staring at him. Instead, I stayed sitting there wondering if he was going to help me up, but he didn't seem to notice me and left without another word. _Rude jackass_, I thought. I got myself up instead and walked into the band room.

The inside of the room was breathtaking. There were at least three times more of the trophies and medals on the walls of the room than the cabinet and the instrument were shiny and nicely polished. I stared in amazement and it seems like new trophies would appear from nowhere whenever I look away.

"Hello….hello? Just what do you think you're doing here?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt whom I am assuming was the band director was sitting in a table in front of the white board. He looked down at a paper he was holding and his eyes widened as if he realized something. "Oh, you must be Annabelle?"

"Annabeth Chase," I said with a nod.

"It's Annabeth Chase, _sir_" he said, irritating me. "I am Mr. D, and only call me Mr. D. I am the band director here at this snot nosed school.

"Yes sir."

"Have a seat, I would like to talk to you about something. Oh, and if you would please do not act stuck up and spoiled like the rest."

_Rest?_ I thought as I sat down on a chair with a curious looking face. What the hell is wrong with this school?

"As you can see from the walls around the room that my marching band is award winning and as the director I would like to continue it, but that is not possible with the colorguard that I have," he said straight to the point.

"Okay what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well you're a smart girl and were captain of your old team aren't you? At least I hope you are from the looks of your file here," Mr. D said holding up a folder.

It took me a while, but it then came to me.

"You want me to lead your colorguard?"

"Ding, ding, ding, you are correct!"

"But why me? Don't you have a guard instructor or something? I mean, I'm new here, don't even know the team yet, and I didn't go to your band camp either." I was completely shocked on what was happening.

"To answer your first question, you were captain of your old team right? So leading this team shouldn't be a problem for you. And the thing about the guard instructor is that we have gone through seven different instructors the past three years. Now that all of the remaining good members graduated last year, I am desperate to keep my reputation." Mr. D explained to me.

He stood up with hands behind his back and walked back and forth. "You see, the Demigod Marchers have had a long rivalry with Senatus High School in San Francisco and their marching band, the Roman Marchers. You should know about them considering that you are from there." I did know about them. Their marching band runs like a military. They are strict, but are considered one of the best in the west coast. "They have beaten us at championships for the past three year. Therefore, I want to make it up for the seniors who haven't felt what it is like to be champs. That is where you come in. I want you to lead the colorguard team and win championships." Mr. D stops and looks at me.

This was all too much for me to handle and take in.

"But before you say anything, just think about this. You've had a champion colorguard before, but not a champion marching band. If you fix up the team and put them with my marching band, we will be unstoppable." Mr. D was grinning widely making him look like Cheshire the Cat from Alice and Wonderland. "Also it will look better on college applications, wont it?" Mr. D sat back down on his chair and opened his mouth to say more but he did not.

That's true, if we win I could get a scholarship to an architecture school. But this was an all or nothing deal. Should I risk it?

_Hell yes…_

"I'll do it" I said smiling and brought my hand out to shake his.

"Great! I'll change your schedule for you to have guard with us fourth period. Also, we have additional practice everyday on the field from 3 to 6 and our show is Phantom of the Opera."

"Thanks, but I would like to see the band and the guard first for myself. Also, I would like it if you don't say anything to anybody until after school."

"Oh of course, of course…" Mr. D hesitated and I got the sudden feeling he is hiding something. "See you after school Annabelle."

"Actually sir its An-" I wasn't able to finish because the warning bell rang for first period so I left to my locker.

My way there, I contemplated to myself what just happened. Did I just get assigned as the captain of this colorguard? That little moment passed by way too fast for me too think properly. And I must not forget who that rude, ignorant yet muscularly built guy was; just the thought of him got my blood boiling. I need to know what the hell his problem was because it was clear that he had one. I only knew that his morning was not the morning that I expected to have on my first day of school.

I rounded at the corning of the building, getting lost a few times but managed to find my first period class, which was English and sat beside a girl with black spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked as I pointed to a seat beside her.

"Nope it's empty. Are you new here?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase." I brought out my hand to shake hers.

"Cool, I'm Thalia Grace. Hey you got some muscles there huh?" she asked eyeing my arm with a suspicious look.

I didn't want to explain that I was in guard because being in guard you grow muscles since guard takes a lot of arm strength. I hesitated on my reply because I wasn't willing to tell anybody that I am in guard yet. "Uh thanks" I said shyly.

"Where'd you get tho-" she wasn't able to finish because a black haired boy with dark eyes interrupted her.

"Hey, drum major" he said and took the seat in front of Thalia.

"Hey, Nico" Thalia said.

"You're drum major?" I asked. _Great the first person I meet and it happens to be the drum major. _

"Yup, I'm the drum major, the first girl drum major for the Demigod Marchers actually."

"Yeah and I'm low brass section leader" Nico said as if it wasn't a big deal.

At that moment, the teacher walked in to start the lesson.

The day past and it was already lunchtime. The whole day I prayed to myself not to encounter with my rude, sea green eyed stranger. Being caught up with my own thoughts, I accidently bumped into someone _again_. Luckily, this one did not have much of an impact because it was a red headed girl.

"Watch it," she snapped at me.

I was about to make a clever comment back but somebody behind beat me to it.

"Why don't you watch it, Rachel?" I turned around and found Thalia behind me with her hands on her hips.

"Oh you're with these band geeks? I feel sorry for you, but as long as you're not with the guard that's okay," Rachel said to me with fakeness written all over her face.

"Just give it a rest, Rachel." Thalia's eyes were fuming with anger from Rachel's tease.

Thalia grabbed my arm and took me away from the scene.

"What did she mean by not being in guard?" I wanted to know why Rachel said that.

Thalia was hesitant to answer but she did a few seconds later. "Look, the guard is a laughing stock at this school. It's made up of outsiders, misfits, and sluts who just want to get out of P.E. Also, don't worry about Rachel, she's just the head cheerleader and she's all words but no actions." Thalia was looking at the ground with a frown on her face and it was obvious she was holding back information.

However, I had more situations to worry about because I didn't know what infuriated me most was the fact that the guard is just a good laugh to the school or who is in the team? I calmed myself down in enough time before Thalia could get suspicious.

I stayed quiet and walked with Thalia to the cafeteria.

Ooo Page Break ooO

It was afterschool and I thanked the gods that my day ended with a no cute, sea green eyed stranger or a red headed devil. I changed into my dance clothes and made my way to the football field. I got to the top of the stadium and looked down to the band.

The whole band was on the field and it was huge. There were about thirty woodwinds players, fifty brass players, twenty on keys and pit, and thirty in the drumline. This was twice as big as the band back at home. Then the guard showed up, of about thirty members, with their equipment. My eyes widened by what they were wearing. Most of them were wearing short skirts and revealing shirts. I immediately scowled and flinched at the thought of wearing that kind of clothing to practice. _Now that needs to be changed. _

Some of the girls were looking toward the drumline batting their eyes and sending flirty gestures, especially to a boy on the snare with his back facing me whom I guessed was the captain. Thalia wasn't kidding about the group being sluts...

The whole band, drumline, and guard started their warm up. It sounded great until I turned my attention to the guard and it was an absolute mess. I can't believe what I agreed myself too and that I'm an idiot to actually agreeing to it.

When they stopped, my eyes went to the drumline who were laughing and snickering at the guard. That really got on my nerves. But what was more upsetting was that the person who was laughing and mocking the guard the most was the drum captain who turned to face me. I nearly fell out of my chair when I noticed it was the person who bumped into me this morning that didn't bother to help me up. Yes the cute boy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes…

**Well there it is the first chapter and sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**What is Mr. D hiding? How will the band react when they see Annabeth?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated them and motivated me to continue. **

**For those of the readers who don't understand marching band language, a "guard" is the short term for colorguard since the word colorguard is such a mouth full guard is the shorter way to refer to it. **

**Disclaimer**: I'm a girl thus I am not Rick Riordan, which concludes that I do not own PJO.

Enjoy!

I stayed there on my seat appalled at my unluckiness. My emotions was stuck between anger at the fact the he as _drum captain_ is laughing at the guard or irritation that out of every guy who could be drum captain at this school it happened to be the first good-looking guy I bumped into here and practically fell on my butt before him.

It seemed like I sat there forever just staring at him. I couldn't help but admire how good he looked with a snare drum strapped onto to his chest. I mentally slapped myself for even having that thought. Luckily, I was too far on top of the bleachers for them to notice my expression.

Mr. D appeared and ordered the band to come to the podium and listen to announcements. While the drum major was talking, I was questioning myself if I should march myself down right now and introduce myself as the guard captain in front of that snare-playing jerk, but I held myself back knowing that it will not only embarrass me but the team. Therefore, I gently walked down the stares to my future band, colorguard team, and that snare-playing jerk.

When I was finally down, I got behind the drumline because they were unfortunately the closest to the podium. I was only able to hear of faint whisper of Mr. D who was now talking.

"Okay brats, band camp is over now it is just learning more our show and remembering it because I am confident we are going to beat the Romans this year. I-," Mr. D was interrupted by groans and complaints of doubt. Most of the complaint was coming from the upperclassmen. "Quiet before I make you do ten laps!" Everybody went to an abrupt silence. "Good and let me finish. I have myself a secret weapon. She will help us win championships and beat the Romans." Everybody lit up in excitement and curiosity to who _she _was.

I felt myself light up and smiled that I was this band's secret weapon. Maybe I could use the position as an advantage in kicking that drum captain's butt.

Sadly, tall boy with curly brown hair carrying quads talking to the drum captain on his right interrupted my thoughts. I mentally scowled at myself for letting me be so close to him.

"I hope the girl is hot and finds drumming even hotter." This boy was getting in my nerves.

"In your dreams drummer boy," the captain smirked. "All I hope is that she better be good if she is supposedly the _secret weapon_"

The captain was even more of a jerk than I thought. His obnoxiousness ticked me off, and thanks to my ADHD brain, I spoke up.

"Excuse me?" the two boys stopped talking and turned around. They both held an annoyed expression on their face, but the captain looked confused as well. "You guys better be quiet before I make you!"

The rest of the band turned their heads toward our direction. They probably saw a frizzy blonde haired girl with flushed cheeks sending daggers to the two jerks in front of her.

"Sorry, but we weren't talking about you were we?" the curly haired boy talked back. The whole band oohed at the comeback.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you were." Once the words were out, I knew there was no turning back. _What a nice introduction, Annabeth_.

"Yeah right, and I'm the captain of colorguard." The band laughed in hysterics while the guard had their head down in shame. I scoffed at the insult.

"Well you know wh-," I wasn't able to finish because Mr. D interrupted me.

"Enough already," Mr. D yelled at us. "And Travis, go run 10 laps."

"For what? I did nothing wrong. She is the one that started it," Travis talked back to Mr. D, pointing at me.

"For talking back to one of your leaders, now go run." Mr. D gave him the gesture to start moving. That gave me a boost of confidence because it felt nice being called a leader again.

"Leader what? Her?" Travis looked shocked and stared back at Mr. D.

"You heard him; _I'm_ the new colorguard captain," I stepped forward and crossed my hands over my chest.

There was absolute silence. Nobody was willing to move nor speak for they were too surprised by the new sudden changes in the group.

"Demigods, meet the secret weapon, Annabeth Chase, otherwise known as the colorguard's new captain," Mr. D officially introduced me.

It was still quiet while the band was taking in the news. I moved my eyes away from Travis and accidently planted them on he drumline captain. I didn't mean to, but once I did I couldn't look away. My eyes were set on his gorgeous sea greens, which I declared this morning were eyes full of evil. Somehow this time, they seem gentle and only confused. We were looking at each other and I felt connected to him until I remembered his attitude and comment ten minutes ago. I felt my cheeks blush and I looked away trying to avoid anymore eye contact.

"Okay band, I think we have enough excitement for one day so you are dismissed and we will start over tomorrow. Drum major Thalia, take over," Mr. D said trying lower the tension between the two captains. Thalia dismissed the band and I couldn't help but smile at my new friend. "Guard and drumline, I need to talk to you both and Travis I still expect ten laps."

The band, well mostly the drumline, teased Travis while he started his way around the field.

I walked to _my_ new team. The thought of being leader of something still feels weird when you don't even know your team yet, but this shouldn't be difficult right?...

"Colorguard, this is your new captain. I hope you treat her with respect and I hope she will make you a better team. Now, I am going to let Annabelle talk," Mr. D said. He was hesitant to leave as if he didn't finish talking. That brought me back this morning and made me remember that he was hiding something from me. I set that aside even though it frustrated me not knowing what it was.

In stead, I looked at my thirty-member team trying to remember each of their face. Most of them had their arms crossed and glared at me. I immediately felt uncomfortable and foolish for thinking this was going to be easy.

"Hi, I'm your new captain and I will speak to guys tomorrow during fourth period," I said. They all left but were still manage to send me last minute glares.

I was the last one left on the field. My thoughts ran back to the events today and it all seemed like they happened so fast. Yesterday, I wasn't the captain for Goode High's colorguard and, for sure, I didn't know any cute drummer boy who will potentially be an enemy of mine here beside Rachel. Yet, it all happened in one day. I heard footsteps walking toward me and I looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Annabeth," it was Thalia. When she stopped in front of me, Thalia brought out her hand and hit me on my arm. "That was for not telling me about you being in colorguard."

"Sorry Thalia, I just didn't want anybody to know especially when I found out how much colorguard is a joke to this school."

"Well, by tomorrow everybody will know, good job on being quiet about it. Also, good job on talking back to Percy and his minions."

"Percy? Oh the captain." The name Percy suited him. I felt the ends of the lip curve up.

"Yup, his name is Percy Jackson. He can be such a dork and obnoxious most of times. His minions is the whole drumline, they look up to him like a god."

"Is that why he was such a jerk?"

"Yeah you see, drumline has always been jerks here and they umm," Thalia was hesitant to continue. "They absolutely hate the guard and they were the ones the made the guard at the bottom of the social rank. Percy, is the biggest hater of them all." That got me furious. I don't know how the rivalry started but what I do know is Percy Jackson is my new number one enemy.

**The end of chapter 2. I tried to put as much Percabeth as possible but it is still too early in the story for it. **

**Sorry I couldn't upload earlier, I tried but I have fashion class in the morning and colorguard practice at night so I don't have a lot of time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews were awesome everybody! Keep it up. **

**Also, thanks to Barking Lizard for the correction on the title. For some reason, when I thought of the title, it sounded right but whenever I read it, I knew it was off. Therefore, if anybody hasn't noticed already, I changed it to Drum Captain Percy. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO.

Enjoy!

It was the day after my big agreement, spill, and total embarrassment. Just thinking about yesterday makes me hide my head in shame.

I was walking to my locker and I could feel the stares and whispers on me roaming around the hall. I kept on walking and tried to ignore the gossip around me as much as possible. It wasn't that hard for me to forget because what was on my locker was ten times more humiliating then the whispers and stares.

On my locker door was spray painted in silver "Annabeth Chase, Captain of the Twirling Losers". I stood there in front of the locker in absolute rage. This act was foreign to me because I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. I shook my head in frustration not knowing and expecting this to happen although it was completely obvious that it would.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss captain." The voice was high pitched and was full of attitude. A voice can only fit with one red haired bitch.

"You did this?" I turned around and faced Rachel.

"No, but I wish I did so that everybody can see what a geek you really are. If you really want to see who did this, check the sign on the bottom right," Rachel pointed down to the bottom of my locker and left.

I turned around to the bottom right of my locker and saw two drumsticks making an "X". When I saw the sign, another wage of rage splash through me because there is only one group who would have it. "Drumline." The words tasted like venom on my tongue. I shook my head in frustration for not knowing and expecting this would happen even though it was obvious it would.I threw my head away from the mess and stomped my way to the band room. Most of the band was in there and I marched up to the drumline at their corner of the room.

"Jackson!" The band turned their attention to me and stared, probably hoping for another dramatic scene from the guard captain.

"He is not here, princess," said the boy with the curly hair from yesterday, but then another one just like appeared. "He is talking with Mr. D." _There are two of them?_

At that moment, a black haired girl from pit yelled, "Who stole my mallets? Stolls!" she was glaring directly at the twins.

"Later, guard," one of them told me but I don't know which one and both of them ran with the pit girl behind their trail. I couldn't believe what I mess this room and this band was.

"Annabelle, good to see you," Me. D said to me coming out from his office. I was about to correct him with my name, but the sight of Jackson walking behind him made me charge straight up to him.

"Why the hell did you do that to my locker?"

"What you didn't like it? I thought the name suited you well," he said to me with his cocky attitude. "It's your fault anyway, you and your stupid ideas."

"What are you talking about now?" I tried very hard not to look into his eyes. Instead, I turned my attention to Mr. D who was looking suspiciously guilty.

"Mr. D!" Jackson and I both yelled at him.

"Hey, I do not accept that tone in this band." Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And I would appreciate it if we take this discussion in my office." Mr. D led us to his office and offered Jackson and I to sit but we both refused.

I was mad and frustrated on not knowing what Jackson meant and it was bugging me. Jackson and I kept on glaring each other; none of us was daring to be the first one to look away. His once gorgeous sea green eyes were now filled with hatred and anger. I mentally slapped myself or falling so easily like that.

There were ten minutes left until the warning bell rings and I silently cursed myself for getting to school early. The "idea" part kept on nagging in my head; I couldn't take it anymore so I was the first one to look away. I looked at the band director in front of me, but at the corner of my eye, I could see Jackson smiling with triumph.

"Mr. D explain to me what he meant by _idea,_" I asked him. There was something about the way Mr.D was acting and handling the situation that wasn't trustworthy for me.

"Wait, so you're saying that you don't know what is going on," Jackson spoke up.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "No duh Jackson, I'm not asking it just because I felt like it."

"Shut up, Chase." We were back to glaring at each other now.

"Stop it, both of you," Mr. D told us and us both turned our heads to look at him. "Both of you are captains, so start acting like it. What Percy meant was for the field show, there would be a solo that will play the role of the Phantom and Christine Daaé. And those two performers are…" Mr. D didn't have to finish because I already knew the answer. "You and Percy."

My heart dropped and I was speechless. Even though I knew what Mr. D was going to say, I silently hoped that I was wrong for once. "I still don't get what Jackson said about _me ideas_."

"Well, I lied to Peter that the duet was your idea," Mr. D confessed.

"No matter whose idea it was, I still don't like it," Jackson muttered.

"And you think I'm fond with it too? Does it look like I want to spend my time on the field with you?" I asked him.

"Nobody asked you how you felt about it, okay."

"Mr. D do you really think this is going to work? From what he did to my locker today, I'm going to have a hard time even being in the same room with him."

"I do think this is going to work. And if you two don't cooperate, I have my ways on making both of you work together because this is the secret weapon we need in order for us to win and beat the Romans. Now get to class and we will discuss this before practice." Mr. D stood up and led us out of the room. "I will see both of you today at fourth period."

I sighed knowing that I was defeated. Mr. D closed his door leaving Jackson and I outside. We both looked at the opposite side of each other and neither of us spoke up. Fortunately, the bell rang and I walked away from Jackson and headed toward my English class.

I made it just in time for the final bell to ring and I walked to my seat while the teacher started the lesson. Thalia and Nico were already there.

"I heard you and the drumline captain have a little solo together," Thalia told me.

"Where did you hear that," I asked her. I just found out only less than five minutes ago and already the news was spreading.

"Calm down, Annabeth. The band and I heard from the vents that are connected to Mr. D's room," Nico said.

"So you're saying we had no privacy at all?" I asked the dumbfounded.

"Not at all, we always go there whenever we want eavesdrop on Mr. D's conversations."

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

Ooo Page Break ooO

I was making my way to the field again for practice, but this walk felt different from yesterdays. It was probably because I know what to expect now and after my encounter with the guard during fourth period, I felt more confident. Instead of going up the stadium, I walked straight to the guard on the field. I warmed them up and the second they started, I could feel all eyes on them and me. I must admit, they improved from yesterday and when they were done, everybody's jaws were opened. The drumline looked even more shocked. I smirked at their reaction.

Thalia was already on the podium and started announcing announcements. "Okay, we are going to start setting the third song today, so we are going to work twice as fast as we usually do."

Mr. D spoke up now, "Also last announcement; the show will have a solo featuring our drum captain and our guard captain. So let's give them an applause."

All eyes were on Percy and I, making me shift uncomfortably. Percy and I were glaring at each other again until Mr. D came between us. "Both of you guys will start working tomorrow during fourth period and before practice to work on the solo. I expect a hard felting solo full of love, got that?" Mr. D told us. At this moment, I came to the realization that I will be doing a solo and spending my time on the field with my worst enemy.

**What do you guys think? Should I do a chapter on Percy's POV even though this for Annabeths. **

**If anybody hasn't noticed yet, the solo will be the beginning of Percabeth. ****Sorry if I took so long on making this chapter, but I try to update as early as possible.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I appreciated the reviews very much everybody! It's been more than a week since I've updated, so if anybody hates me I give you permission because I currently hate myself for not updating sooner. But it's not my fault! All last week I wasn't able to get onto my computer and when I did something spontaneous happens that forbids me too…**

**NOW! I'm free! **

**I hope everybody enjoys this chapter; it is in Percy's POV. It is my first time writing in his POV, so if it sucks or not please review and tell me! **

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

No matter how many times I told myself to look away, I couldn't get enough strength to do so. The way her blond curly locks flies in the wind, even though it is pulled back in a ponytail, made me melt. Not to mention her eyes, those hypnotizing stormy grey eyes…and she happened to be captain of the colorguard!

There was something familiar about the blond hair though. It brought me back to a distant memory that seemed like it was ages ago. It was that morning when I was called to talk to Mr. D; it changed my senior year and my last field season forever. That was the morning I found out that I would be sharing my field with an arrogant girl in colorguard. Just thinking about the idea makes me grimace in disgust. Of course, when Mr. D said that I didn't believe it because that man never makes sense, I mean, I've known him for four years and he still can't get my named right! When I finally understood that he wasn't joking, I was about to flip a table. What made it worse was that it was the girl's idea. That really set me off on the edge of my chair. Mr. D said that she was a new student and was really good, but I didn't care if she was or not.

All I wanted was to spend my last season on the field colorguard and drama free. The memories of colorguard ran through my mind and it brought me back to my freshman year and how I was stabbed in the back. I shivered at the memory. That was the last time I spent my time with a guardo and all it did was it gave me a heartbreak and disappointment. Somehow I didn't regret that year because I felt something that I didn't was capable of me to feel: love. These feelings and memories were permanently buried inside of me and I hate it every time they are dug up. I promised reflect about that year, but I cant help it but do; just like I can't help it but stare at _her_…Annabeth Chase, captain of the colorguard team.

It took me more strength and will than I thought, but I finally looked away just in time for Thalia to call the band into attention. We were on the first set of the beginning of the show. I had my snare on, and I looked up ahead at Thalia up on the podium. From my periphery, I could see the guard on their set and Chase in the front. Thalia raised her arms and started conducting.

Ooo Page Break ooO

Practice was over and I was sweating so much that I soaked through my shirt. I dismounted my snare and took my shirt off. The second I did, I immediately felt the stares coming from the guard sluts. I smirked at it even more when the rest of the guys in drumline took their shirt off too. This was how practice was before all of the guard drama. Drumline dominated the field and the guard was the pawns and jokers. I sighed at the memory. Ever since Chase came the guard dramatically got better, not that it's a bad thing for the band, but it just means I am loosing my superiority.

The rest of the band was cleaning up and was heading back to the band room to go home. I was halfway finished putting my snare away until Mr. D called me.

"Peter, I need to speak to you," he called.

I nodded to him and walked to his direction. Chase was already there. She had on sweats and grey shirt on. It was simple, but it didn't stop my insides from having a strange feeling churn when she turned her head toward my direction. I ignored the feeling even though it felt oddly nice. I gave her my infamous crooked smile; she scoffed at it and turned her attention to Mr. D as I stopped in front of them.

"Okay, I called in favors to have a dance teacher come in to teach you guys the solo before practice tomorrow. She is a little of an airhead, but is considered one of the best," Mr. D informed us.

"Wait, we are going to dance?" I asked appalled.

"No duh Jackson, what did you expect?" Chase said.

"Shut up Chase. Does this mean I am not going to play?"

"The solo will be on the first, second, and the last song. In the first song, The Music of the Night, you will be playing until the third set, dismount your snare on the front side line, and start the solo. Same goes for you too Annabelle. In the second song, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, Annabelle will be dancing around you while Nico is doing his baritone solo." I smirked at the thought of Chase prancing around me. "In the third song, Masquerade, both of you will be playing as normal until the fourth song, The Phantom of the Opera, you two will be dancing as the finale. Got it?" Mr. D finished.

"I am going to be dancing around _him_?" Chase was appalled.

"I like that idea," I smiled cockily.

"Pervert." She shoved me on my right shoulder. Before I could respond, Mr. D interrupted.

"You two need to take this seriously and get along because if you don't I will take extreme measures to make sure both of you will. Now get going, I need to go buy more diet coke." Mr. D waved us good bye.

"Yes sir," Chase and I both mumbled.

Mr. D walked to his car leaving Chase and I behind. I couldn't help it again but sneak glances at her. It was amusing looking at her reaction to the whole situation. Her calculating eyes were everywhere and I tried my best to hold back a chuckle. Suddenly for a second the thought of being around Chase didn't sound so bad if she was going to be dancing around me, that was until she opened her big mouth.

"This is all your fault," She accused me.

"How is it my fault? This wasn't my idea in the first place okay." I looked up at her eyes. They showed sincerity and my insides melted.

"Look I'm sorry for accusing you."

"Yeah whatever. Thanks for ruining my senior year," I muttered that last comment and left before I could get accused even more.

"That's all you have to say? I showed sincerity and I apologized and that's all you say about that? You know, I never forgave you for trashing my locker and I'll probably never will if you keep acting like a jerk." She walked past me and turned around to look at me. "Look, I'm trying to make this work okay, no matter how hard and what an arrogant jerk you are. I am trying to win championships remember that? So, if you care about your precious senior year and all and your last marching season then at least try. This is my senior year and last marching season too and you think I want to spend it with a complete ass? Then think again. And you know what, that's all Mr. D wanted too, that's why he thought up this solo in the first place and if you aren't going to cooperate then don't bother showing up tomorrow." With that last note, she left leaving me alone.

I sighed from the outcome of today's practice. Was I a jerk and an ass? I knew I jacked up her locker and all but that's really all I did despite accusing her of ruining my senior year and being arrogant the first time I met her. I ran my hand through my hair and started to walk back to the band room. I picked up my snare and sticks and made my journey back.

For the second time today, memories of my freshman appeared in my mind. They were memories of my best friend, Grover, and me, who amazingly made trumpet section leader. We met on our first day of band practice in sixth grade and since then until freshman year we were inseparable. We both joined marching band together and we both had a goal to be a section leader. Then thoughts of my two cousins, Nico and Thalia, came. All four of us shared the love of marching and band. After freshman year, we didn't talk anymore. I dedicated myself to drumline and alienated myself from them.

Then the memories that I forbidden the most from coming up appeared, it was my long time crush and first girlfriend: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We met in middle school and within a second she was a member of the group. Those were the happy times until band camp of freshman year. She had always loved to be in colorguard and when she did made it she was so ecstatic. Of course before she made it she didn't know that they lost their instructor. All of us went out for celebration that night, and it was that night that I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. After that, band camp was smooth sailing. When school started, Rachel kept getting teased on and bickered but we didn't know why. We later found out that colorguard lost their instructor, Rachel couldn't take all of the teasing so she left leaving me behind too. My heart was broken and even now three years later I could still feel the heartbreak. She planned on getting revenge on band and the guard, but more importantly, me. She broke up with me and from that moment on I promised that I will take revenge on colorguard for making me loose my Rachel and for making my second half of freshman year horrible.

I stopped walking and looked at the ground. I immediately felt guilty for doing all of the horrible things I did to the guard. I sighed in defeat knowing that I can't take it back now.

The last thought I thought of was Annabeth, the stuff she yelled at me for, our solo together, and the strange sparks I feel when I'm around her. It was all foreign to me now after three years and I didn't know how to react to it. And although she didn't expect me to show up for out first solo practice together, I do know is that I am not giving up so easily without a fight.

**There you have it! Chapter 4 is complete. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of my chapter in Percy's POV. I wanted to get in depth with Percy, his history, and to why he hates colorguard so much. I must say writing this chapter was interesting and fun too. :)**

**Also, their field show, The Phantom of the Opera, is based on my field show last year. The only difference was the people playing the Phantom and Christine were in colorguard. **

**Lastly, I forgot to dedicate this story to my colorguard team at my school. In addition, to celebrate me getting captain this year for my junior year.**

**Please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who watched the Opening Ceremony for the Olympics? I did! I don't know if it was just me but the beginning game me a flashback of my AP European History class because of the Industrial Revolution and everything. Thankfully I learned all about England's history so I didn't have to be confused and all. Anyways I meant to update sooner but I got caught up with the games so I am taking this time right now to do so.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope everybody enjoyed Percy's POV. Anybody have a guess to who the dance teacher is?**

**1800ilovemydog: Your welcome! I try to make the drama and events in this story as authentic to real life marching band as much as possible. Although it's kinda difficult because my band is not as chaotic as it is in this story... but it's still marching band and what band is not chaotic and full of drama?**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

It was after school the next day or also known as the day I had been dreading for ever since yesterday's practice. Yes, it was the day I have my first solo practice with Chase. All I can hope was that I don't wear any dorky tights or costume.

I was heading toward the band room, but this time for once in my life in band, I was hoping a tornado would destroy the school and take me away from heading to hell. Sadly, life doesn't go my way. I didn't want to face Chase or be in the same room as her. Every time I do, it is impossible for me to control what I do and say. Of course, I can blame it on my ADHD, but blaming my unpredictable behavior on Chase makes more sense. She makes me so furious sometimes like when she is looking at me with her eyes locked on mine I cannot help it but get butterflies in my stomach. Ahh! I had tried to convince myself that the butterflies were signs of disgust and sickness every time I look at her. Unfortunately, I can't persuade myself enough to stop my insides from melting whenever I see her. _Great she is making me all sappy and such._

The band's cabinet was on the right and I stopped in front of it to look back at the memories. I sighed remember the good times we had. The best part was that there was no pictures or recognition of the guard in it. The second they lost their instructor, Mr. D got rid of all of the guard's pictures and awards. The best part about that was it gave more room for the drumline to put up their pictures. I looked around at the rest of the cabinet and left.

I made it to the band room and went to my band locker. There was still ten minutes left until the practice starts and I was already feeling the frustration and irritation. I took out my pad and sticks, which were covered with blue electrical tape, named Riptide out. I closed my locker and headed inside the band room.

The drumline was in there and most of the bandos. This doesn't surprise me because the drumline is always in here. I saw Grover and Nico talking at the opposite side of the room across from the drumline. This too doesn't surprise me. Every section in band always distance themselves from each other, more specifically the drumline was always in their separate group. I have never questioned myself in which group I belonged, but oddly enough, now I do. Ultimately, the Stoll brothers were waving their hands telling me to come toward them, I sighed giving up and walked to them.

"Hey Perce," Travis said. He was acting strangely suspicious and didn't dare to make eye contact with me. I was clueless on their behavior.

"Yeah, hey twinkle toes," Connor joked making the rest of the drumline snickered. _Now I know what is going on here._

"Shouldn't you be in tights and a leotard or something?" Travis laughed. The whole drumline was laughing in hysterics now. I set my pad and sticks down on a chair and sarcastically laughed with them too until I fired back at them.

"Yeah, keep laughing and you all owe with 200 push-ups after practice." That stopped them from laughing and looked down at the ground. I smirked and crossed my arms and shook my head at their immaturity.

"Sorry captain," Katie from pit said.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? You all know that guard practice will start any minute," I asked them.

"You know, we're all here to support you and..." Travis trailed the last word. He looked around to the rest of the line.

"And to mock about your dancing tights," Connor finished. The drumline murmured "yeahs" agreeing with Connor.

"Great, thanks for the support guys," I said sarcastically.

"No, we should be thanking you for giving us a nice laugh."

I rolled my eyes. But I was mentally praying this dance teacher wouldn't make do any girly or impossible tunrs and jumps or even worse wear tights and a leotard. I looked down at my black jeans and green t-shirt hoping it will stay like that.

It was already time for practice and Chase and the dance teacher haven't showed up yet. Sadly, I spoke too soon when I heard two girl voices inside the locker room. I didn't have to think twice before guessing what one of the voices belonged to. It was the one and only Chase.

The other voice, however, sounded vaguely familiar. The person kept on talking in her high pitched voice about make-up and clothing, which was odd because I never suspected Chase to be that type of girl. The anonymous voice kept on talking and then my heart stopped when I heard the most annoying sound ever. It was a high pitched, non-stop giggle and there is only one person who I knew the giggle belonged to: my annoying cousin and Thalia's half-sister, Aphrodite.

I mentally slapped myself for not predicting the teacher to be Aphrodite in the first place because she just finished college majoring in dance. Aphrodite gets in my nerves so much and was always in a happy mood. There was absolutely nothing that could get her pissed off. She always drove me crazy and thanks to my luck, she ends up being my dance teacher.

When Aphrodite appeared with Chase trailing behind, I silently scowled. I putted on my fake smile, but soon tuned into a laughter when I saw Chase struggled carrying all of Aphrodite's bags. Although it didn't stop my heart from speeding up when I saw her.I immediately felt overdressed when I saw Aphrodite was wearing tights and a shirt and Chase wearing shorts and a tank top.

The guys in band, especially the drumline- *ahem* Travis and Connor- failed to hide their excitement when they saw Aphrodite. I must admit my cousin is hot but she still is my cousin for gods sake. Of course that's not the same excuse for the rest of the guys and it doesn't stop the guys from making goo-goo eyes at her.

"Percy!" Aphrodite gasped.

"Aphrodite!" I fake smiled.

"Look at you! You got so adorably hot and you are going to be one of my students. Who would have though that would ever happen?" _You and me both cuz._

I was about to reply when uninvited people, Travis and Connor, interrupted me from behind.

"Oh Percy here? He had always wanted to learn and I must say so myself, Percy is really lucky to learn from such a talented and beautiful person, " Travis bowed at Aphrodite. I chuckled and shook my head at such an idiot he was.

"Oh you're sweet, but I'm engaged," She smiled sweetly at Travis. Yup, my cousin was engaged to the most horrible person in the world, even worse than Chase and Aphrodite combined, Ares. He is a big bike rider guy that always made my insides boiled.

"Trust me Travis, you don't want to meet the lucky guy," I said to him.

"Right..." Travis backed up.

Aphrodite giggled her annoying giggle, "Alright, let's get started and sorry boys this is a closed practiced."

The guys whined for getting kicked out. On the other hand, I let out a big exhale for knowing there wouldn't be an audience watching me make a complete fool of myself.

"Don't worry kids, you will see the two of them during today's practice doing the solo they just learned today."

"Now that's the show I have been waiting for all day," Travis said mischievously. He patted me on the back wishing me luck before leaving the room. Everybody left and took their equipment and instruments to get an early practice.

"Okay, lets get started. We have 45 minutes." Aphrodite clapped her hands.

Chase went to stand beside me. I tried to ignore the butterflies as much as possible. I sneaked a peak at her and she caught my breath. The shorts she wore showed her off her tanned legs very well. I quickly looked away before I could get caught.

The practice went okay. She didn't make the dance to hard on me because she knew my background of dancing which is none. For Chase was a different story. There was complicated turns and jumps she had to do. Luckily as a guy all I had to do was lead and hold her hand. _Now, that part I didn't complain at all.__  
_

"We are almost done with the first song, the only thing I am going to add is a lift," Aphrodite informed us.

"What?" Chase gasped. I grunted even though I don't know what that meant, it still sounded complicated.

"Oh don't whine, this is an easy lift. Percy, you are going to grab her with your hands at her waist and lift her up above your head. Annabeth, when he lifts you, you are going to arch your back and spread out your hands while he spins around. If this goes well I will add more lifts to the routine."

My face dropped when I heard what I had to do.

"Stop staring at me like that and get started because we have ten minutes before we have to go to the field," Aphrodite rushed us.

Chase huffed and sent me an evil glare, but ultimately went to stand in front of me. I hesitantly put my hands on her waist because I was afraid on how Chase would react. Eventually I did and to my surprise my arms fitted around her perfectly like she belonged there; it felt really nice. However, I shook the thoughts away and cleared my throat before I get too comfortable. I lifted her up and surprisingly she was very light.

"Good, now Percy lift her above your head and spin around.

_Crap_, I thought. I lifted her above me and Chase spread her arms up like she was supposed to; I gazed at how calm she was. When I tried to spin around, I forgot that I had feet and I twisted my ankle. _Oh shit._ I closed me eyes and fell down bringing Chase with me. Luckily, the band room was carpeted so the impact wasn't to painful. When I opened my eyes again, I saw an angel with blond princess curls. I shook my head, and instead of seeing an angel I saw a really pissed off Chase, which was pretty close to an angel. My face turned red when I noticed my arms were still around her. Chase looked down and blushed when she noticed it. The blush suited her really well and I smiled. She looked at me confused.

"Oh you two are just so adorable together!" Aphrodite yelped.

We turned our heads toward her completely forgetting she was there. I saw Chase blushed everywhere and I bet I wasn't far from how she looked too. Chase got off of me releasing her from my grip. I suddenly missed the warmth from her. I got up and looked at my cousin silently sending her a signal not to make me do the lift again.

"Uh, should we go again?" Chase asked her.

"Sadly, there is no time because we have to leave now to the field." I exhaled in relief. "But we will do the lift again in front of the band over there, okay?" Clearly, she didn't get my signal. Suddenly it just hit me, I am going to be dancing in front of the band and the worst part is I am doing the lift again.

_Holy crap..._

**Chapter 5 is complete! Thank gods I'm done. It took me longer than I expected to write this because I had a mini writer's block, but I watched my writer's blocked anecdote to cure the block: Flipped! **_  
_

**I hope you guys like the Percabeth I put. The next chapter will have more Percabeth, I promise. So stay tuned for it. **

**Please, please, please, please, pretty please REVIEW! **

** Bye! I'm going to watch gymnastics now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad everybody is loving the story. **

**Writing this story especially this chapter is reminding me of my band so much. There isn't any rivalry or anything between my guard and drumline but just the thought of practices and everything is making miss marching band in general. **

**Dessert Maniac: haha yeah I did just give up.**

**Kaycee: how could I not remember what I learned in history? I spent two years of my high school life studying it and preparing for the AP exam. No way, I did the same thing and ignored m homework too!**

**WisestOwl: sure I'll keep that in mind for the "break threw". ps. speaking of break threw...you will totally love the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PJO!**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Aphrodite, Chase, and I were making our way to the field and I was sweating bullets. Chase and Aphrodite were ahead of me talking about I don't know what, so I was alone behind them talking to myself. I kept on trying to reassure myself it was going to be fine and if I get today over with then tomorrow would be the weekends, but then images of the drumline, especially the Stolls, and the band popped up in my head. They were laughing and mocking me, calling me as one of the guards. I shuddered at the thought of myself ever being one of _them. _It scared the crap out of me. I thought I left all of the humiliation and embarrassment of the old me behind in freshman year. Unfortunately, it comes back to haunt me.

The only thing that made me felt closer to myself was my pad and Riptide in my hand. They and the drumline were what that held me to the Earth and was keeping me sane. They are the reason I am doing this ridiculous solo in the first place. With them, I felt reassured that I wasn't walking straight to Hades. Of course, that doesn't mean walking with the two devils themselves, Chase and Aphrodite, was all rays of sunshine either.

I was lost in my thoughts so I didn't noticed Chase and Aphrodite had stopped until I bumped into Chase. She was about to fall and I don't know what came over me but I instantly I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to her feet. I was shocked at myself for being such a hero because I would've enjoyed watching her fall on her ass. Even more surprised that it was the second time today that my arms were around her. And of course the hormone side of me was enjoying every second of it. I looked down to her eyes and she met half way. The butterflies in my stomach did another flip when I met her stormy grey eyes. Unfortunately, being the brat she was, she had to open her big mouth.

"Watch where you're going, Jackson, and let go of me already," Chase said to my face. The feeling of her warmth around me felt strangely nice that I didn't realized I haven't let go yet. She brought her hands to my chest and shoved me away. I released my grip and looked down to the ground hoping nobody would notice the blush creeping on my face.

"Oh you two are just scrumptiously adorable!" Aphrodite clapped her hand and jumped up and down. I rolled my eyes when she annoyingly giggled before continuing. "And two last things I need to tell you both before and we head to the field and perform to the band." My little encounter with Chase made me forget all about that until my _thoughtful_ cousin reminded me (note the sarcasm). "First, Percy, good job on catching Annabeth quickly before she fell down. Since you are the lifter, it is important to have fast reflexes in catching your partner and knowing you, Percy, those reflexes are all you got," She giggled.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Sorry but its true. Second, it totally slipped my mind but, lifting your partner is all about trusting each other." _What?_ "Annabeth, you have to trust Percy lifting you and must be comfortable about it. Percy, you have to trust Annabeth on her doing her job when you are lifting her. Without trust, the lift will be disastrous and there would be no stalemate between the two partners. Once you two get the trust, I will be throwing harder lifts. Got it?" She smiled innocently at Chase and me.

We both just stood there- well I don't know about Chase but I knew I was- with our eyes wide staring at her as if she was crazy. And she was because more lifts, trust? Is she serious? Bullshit! The only thing Chase and I have was complete disgust and hatred toward each other.

"Okay, let's get going." Aphrodite walked off.

Chase and I still stood there, unmoving. I turned my head to her curious on how she was handling the whole _trust_ thing because for sure I knew I was going to break my sticks out of frustration. She turned her head too and we stood there again staring at each other. I tried to ignore how cute she looked when she was in shock.

"Come on you two, hurry up or Mr. D will turn you two into planktons. You guys can always stare at each other later!" My cousin yelled back at us.

I groaned and Chase rolled her eyes at my cousin's impatience

"Let's go," Chase said before running off to the field and I followed suit right behind her.

The band was broken up into sectionals when Chase and I made it to the field. Looking at the band, I clutched on my pad and Riptide nervously and then laid it against my snare. On the opposite side of the field behind the podium, was Aphrodite was speaking with Mr. D. She must have said something about the solo because Mr. D looked over Aphrodite's shoulder and smirked mischievously at us. I responded with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression.

Thalia, who was already on the podium analyzing drill charts, looked up to notice Chase and I on the field. "Great, now that the shows two main soloist are _here_, we can finally start." She said, a bit annoyed, but I knew deep inside of her cool façade, she was relieved.

As if it was rehearsed, the band all together stopped there sectionals and came piling in front of the podium. This was only expected from a championed marching band. Thalia began the daily announcements, which I had found out from the past four years that it wasn't daily at _all_. They usually stay the same for the whole week or more. Of course Chase, on the other hand, found them to be some sort of prophecy or something and listened to Thalia with open ears. I rolled my eyes at her lack of common sense.

I ignored the announcements again and walked to my cousin and Mr. D. chase scoffed at my rebellious act, but everybody else just ignored me like always. When I made to my cousin and Mr. D, I couldn't help but eye them suspiciously. There's something about them that you can't trust those two together. Aphrodite made it more obvious when she was trying to hold back a smile and it doesn't take a genius like me to know she was hiding something. Mr. D, however, looked like he couldn't wait to get out of her and I couldn't blame him.

The announcements were almost going to end and the nervousness started again. My mind ran through all possible insults the band could throw at me. My hands were soaked with sweat, and my ADHD kicked in so I wasn't able to stand still. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my right arm.

_How the hell am I supposed to lift Chase in this condition?_

_What if I drop her?_

_Why am I even worrying about her in the first place?_

I flinched and mentally slapped myself but by accident turned into a physical one. The band was watching me, some snickered, and some (the drumline) were holding back a laugh. Chase's expression was the most confusing one to me. Her grey eyes were full of amusement and no hatred. It was nice seeing her like that. I gave her my infamous lop-side smirk and in return she rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to her guard, ruining the three second moment we had. It dawned on me that it was the first time we looked at each other and we didn't want to kill one another; even though it was for only three seconds.

Thankfully, Thalia decided to ignore my stupidity, but unfortunately it backfires on me when she started the practice. I groaned, but eventually gave in and walked to my snare to get ready for the first song, _Music of the Night_. It was also the song that Aphrodite worked on the solo with Chase and me.

I mounted on my snare, grabbed riptide, and walked to the 35 yard line on the left of the field. I pasted Chase while she was getting ready with her flag. She and the guard was on the opposite side of the drumline and the rest of the band was between us. The drill was supposed to be that the band would break apart, I would dismount my snare and Chase would drop her flag, we would join and start the dance. I have to admit, the drill was very thought out, but I still hate it and the person who ever thought up of it.

I took a short glance at her. Her eyes seemed like it was going through the routine in her head. I don't know why but I never do that, I just play and it comes out naturally.

The band was staring at me and Chase, probably wondering why we haven't killed each other yet. I'm starting to ask myself the same thing. I finally made it to the rest of the drumline.

"Perce, there's my man," Travis greeted me. He began patting me on the back. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Alright, I am just going to go out and say it…why didn't you tell us that you had such a hot cousin!" the rest of the line agreed.

I rolled my eyes. I knew who they were talking about but I decided to mess with them. "Oh man, I never knew you were interested." They nodded their heads. "Well I'll tell her after practice, but you know what why don't you tell Thalia instead?" Their expressions turned into horror.

"No man, not her!

"Wait…Nico? Oh I didn't know you rolled that way. (**I hope this doesn't offend anybody who are. Some of my closest friends are gay but of course my friends are in colorguard****. **)" I smirked at them

"Fuck dude, we meant your dance teacher cousin, Aphrodite."

"I'm just messing around with you, but she told you, she's engaged. And plus what happened with you and the pit section leader, Katie?" I told him. The drumline oohed at Travis. It was hilarious watching his face redden with embarrassment.

"Screw you and for the record nothing happened," Travis said that while looking at Katie who was in front beside the podium.

"Right…"

"If I hear anymore talking or laughing the whole band is giving me a mile!" Thalia directed. I never took my cousin literally but at that point she looked like a drum major. I smiled at her achievement.

She called the band to attention. For a minute I was able to forget that I was about to humiliate myself in front of the whole band, but only for a minute. My hand started to get sweaty again making it harder for me to grip on my sticks. Thalia commanded us to dress center, back to attention, and then horns up, and began conducting.

The first movement began with a trumpet solo, Grover, playing the melody in the center of the band. The band was faded in the back playing the harmony letting the solo rise above to be heard on the stadiums. The drumline wouldn't play until the first crescendo and the guard was doing their thing on the other side. While the solo was being played, the band would march to the middle of the field, split in half, and move to the opposite ends of the field continuing their drill. Meanwhile, the drumline and guard would move closer to the center of the field taking the soloist's place after it ended. Mr. D changed my drill to dismounting my snare half way through the to the guard instead of setting it down in the front. The next part of the drill was the most hated part for all of the drummers. Each drummer had to go in between of each guard member making a line leaving me and Chase at the end of it. This was where the dance would begin. The guard would do a dance move stretching out their arms and I was supposed to grab Chase's hand with my sweaty hands and pull her into my grasp just in time for the first crescendo played by the whole band. The drill was romantic and cheesy and like I said before I am going to kill who ever thought it up.

I stumbled on some of the steps earning me a w_hat the hell are you doing_ look from Chase. I just stuck out my tongue at her in response. I didn't care how I did, I just didn't want to look more like a fool than I already was. From the stadiums, Aphrodite shouted "Woo, Go Percabeth!" Chase and I both looked up to the stadiums to glare at my dear cousin. By that point after my cousin's big shout out, everybody's eyes were on us. I found myself getting nervous again.

I spun her around, her blond locks flying in the breeze, and set her right in front of me to prepare for the big lift. _Crap this was it. _I figured just get it over with.I inhaled deeply and exhaled before putting my hands on her waist. I could tell everybody was waiting for this moment. I lifted her up above me. This game me a good sign that everything was going to be fine. I felt Chase arch her back like we did during practice and just like the first time I awed at how angelic she was.

"Whoa, Percy Jackson? No way! Girls come look!" It came from a voice that I though I would never hear again.

I did a double take to my left hoping I was wrong. I wasn't for there she was Rachel in a tank top and shorts. The cheerleaders were about to do their daily run around the track. Fuck, for three years I was able to ignore her, until now. She looked even more amazing than three years ago, it was obvious cheer leading did her justice.

The rest of the cheerleaders showed up and began snickering at me. Rachel turned to whisper to some of them. _Great..._

I suddenly felt unwanted weight on my arms. I looked up and noticed I was still lifting Chase. She somehow felt a thousand pounds heavier.

_Crap_, when realization hit me. It took awhile to process what I had to do next.

"Jackson, what are you doing? You're supposed to spin." She yelled from above. Her fidgeting made it even more uncomfortable in my arms.

Spin? Oh right! I began crossing my left foot with my right. My arms were starting to shake already. When I started to turn, I stupidly forgot to move my right foot and I began tipping over.

"Percy!" Chase gasped, still in my arms.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and fell to my right on my sides. This fall, however, unlike the first, Chase wasn't in my arms. I opened them and right above of me was Chase's back facing me. She rolled to her left until she was facing me. She was groaning and clutching on her right arm.

Laughter came a few seconds later, but it wasn't from the band...yet, it came from the cheerleaders who watched the fall.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!"

The band came rushing over. The guard surrounded their precious captain and my team surrounded me. They pulled us to our feet asking us a bunch of questions coming from each corner. I got dizzy from all of the questions and shouting in my ear.

I looked around trying to find Chase. We made eye contact but hers were filled with rage.

"What the hell was that Jackson? Why can't you stop being such a...a SEAWEED BRAIN for once! God, it was a simple lift and turn and you couldn't even do that. " She accused me. The band oohed at Chase's insult and opened up so there was space between me and Chase. I didn't trust her in this little space we have.

"You know what? Stop being such a wise girl, Chase, and suck it up. I'm sorry for dropping your precious little annoying ass!" I snapped back at her. The guys high five and yell "oh yeah" at my comeback. I felt my face heat up and hers was too.

"Ugh!" She charged after me and I did the same but was caught by Grover and Nico while Chase was caught by Thalia. She grabbed Chase's arms but Chase fought back. I fought back against Grover and Nico too.

"Enough you two." Mr. D yelled. He was the only person who stood between Chase and I. "I am tired of all of the fighting coming from you two ungrateful children. I warned both of you that I will do whatever it takes to have you two get along and I will."

I stopped fighting and stared at Mr. D curious on where he was going with this.

"Thalia, Grover, and Nico take these two to the uniform room so they can settle their differences. And I will keep you two there you two there for as long as I say so, maybe even the whole weekend and I will call your parents personally to tell them about this mishap."

I stared in disbelief at Mr. D. This can't be happening. I was supposed to go home for the weekends away from all of this. The band seemed like they couldn't believe it either. Grover and Nico started walking to the band room. Thalia did so too. All three made sure to keep a long distance between Chase and I. I felt like they were walking me to a police car.

We past by the cheerleaders who were still in hysterics. I looked up, although I regretted I did, at Rachel. All I saw were coldness and emptiness in her eyes.

The whole journey to the band room, Chase kept quiet and I didn't feel like speaking either. I got mad at myself because this was exactly the embarrassment I was hoping to avoid.

We made it to the room and walked to the uniform room which was on the other side. I hate that room so much. The room was about half a quarter of the band room. It's always cold in there, the stench of sweat lurks in the air from the uniforms, and spiders in the corner.

They shoved us inside. I looked back at my ex best friends hoping to plead my way out of this hell hole. They just shrugged, locked the door, and walked off with eyes full of pity.

I just stood their staring at the door which was my only escape. I sighed because there was no way in hell I would be leaving anytime soon unless Chase and I magically became friends. I ran my hand through my hair nervously and turned around to stare at Chase.

**Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote**!

**For the readers who are not in band, here are some definitions of the marching terms I used.**

**Drill: steps and positions that make up the show**

**Set: the drill broken down into sub sets**

**Dress Center: it is a command that tells the group to straighten their line by using the middle line as a guide. **

**I am going to try to update at much chapters as I can before Band camp which is in a week. But...I also have weapons camp for three days, a leadership meeting, and orchestra camp right after band camp so I will literally be living in my band room for the next four weeks, again...yes I am also in orchestra. AND I must not forgot my very important but rather boring English summer homework that I have not even started yet!**

**Anyway... enough of my busy, boring life but more importantly, what are you guys expecting or want for the next chapter? I have the chapter planned out, but I also want suggestions and see if there are any better ideas.**

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIhi! Had a pretty lousy(shitty) these past few days during band camp from a close friend of mine so I'm kinda an emotional wreck so I thought to cheer myself up by updating and receiving your fantabulous reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe this; this can't be happening. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself I knew, even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew that it was happening because a lot of things happened today that I couldn't believe either. First of all, Jackson actually showed up to dance practice. I thought for one hundred percent that he'd bail out, leaving me to face the wrath of Mr. D. And it would be an understatement to say I was absolutely stunned when I saw him in the band room waiting...for me...well to dance of course. Even with that last correction, I still didn't fail to make my stomach do gymnastics again. Like always, I ignored them because it was too good to be true.

I looked up to see Jackson still staring at the door of the uniform room like a seaweed brain he was probably hoping that it would magically open. I couldn't blame him for staring because it was our only escape but, of course, like I would ever tell him that.

I was standing behind him from across the room now looking at he ground because I didn't dare to look up again and risk my chances on getting awestruck with his eyes. Instead, I used the time to look around at the said to be infamous uniform room. From what I heard from Thalia and most of the colorguard, a lot of drama happened in here. What kind of drama? I don't know but surprisingly for once thanks to the look the guard gave me when I asked I don't think I want to know.

The room was big, even bigger than my old band's uniform room. The walls were plain white with layers of shelves built on all sides of the room. The black, red, and gold marching uniforms were neatly hung on the racks below the shelves according to sections. Below the uniforms were boxes labeled decorations and supplies. It was surprisingly neat for a uniform room.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone awkwardly cleared their throat. Although, I already know who it was thanks to the little situation we were stuck in, I still refused to acknowledge that we _were_ in this mess. I looked up to see he was now facing me. Adrenaline rushed through me and I suddenly had the feeling to beat the crap out of him for bringing me into this mess, but the common sense side of me knew it wouldn't solve anything. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. I just glared at him and crossed my arms.

Awkward silence crept in. For once, I was clueless on what to say. Probably because I have never been in this situation before that I was stuck inside a uniform room with my number one enemy for maybe the whole weekend. _Gods my life sucks. _

"Soo..." he began. Our eyes met. I had to use all of my strength in my body to prevent myself from melting.

I just shrugged in response. I didn't how to respond to his ambiguous comment. It really pissed me off that I was this speechless.

"This is ridiculous, if Mr. D is expecting us to make up than he is obviously stupid!" I yelled frustratingly.

Jackson gave a deep chuckle. "Couldn't agree more." _Wait_... did we just agreed on something? He seemed to have noticed it too because his eyes widened in shock and looked away, but not before me seeing a hint of pink on his cheeks.

The awkward silence crept back.

I realized that maybe its so awkward between us because whenever we are near, we are always at each other's throats. Well except today of course during the solo. When we had to dance with each other, I felt a strange and unpredictable spark when he held me. Throughout the practice, more sparks came and fortunately went before i got too comfortable with them. I didn't realized I was smiling until Jackson got a little too nosey.

"Why are you smiling?" He raised his eyebrows. I immediately changed my expression. Percy saw that and he frowned...? I must have imagined that or something.

" Why did you stopped smiling?" His facial expression was calm and and filled with curiosity.

"I don't know, I though you didn't want me to smile," I blurted out.

"But...I like it when you smile," He said innocently. The way he said it easily melted my heart. I looked at him stunned and speechless again. His radiating sea green orbs were glistening with sincerity like he actually meant it and...something else...adoration? He was looking straight into my soul and for a second I was about to forget about all of the guard and drumline drama happening in this messed up band and only focus that I was in alone in a small, compacted, locked up uniform room with my potential crush.

The little friendly moment we had turned raw and awkward soon. Except this time it was a thousand times more awkward and uncomfortable. Well, of course we never had a moment like this before too.

"Um thanks."

"No problem," He sighed. "Look if we want to get out of this hell hole as fast as possible, I guess we'd have to start talking."

I cocked an eyebrow at him as if giving him the message, _Really?_

"Yeah I'm serious. For an hour or two we'll push away the thought that you're in guard," He flinched as if saying that word hurt him. "And I'm in drumline, okay?" He looked down at his watch. "There's an hour of practice left to when they come back and pack up for the weekend. When the band and Mr. D see that we are the best of friends, Mr. D have to let us leave.

I though about it, a bit shock.

"Are you sure? Mr. D looked like he can't be fooled easily," I told him in disbelief.

"Don't worry about him, he's easily fooled. The Stolls always sneak in an hour late for call time."

"Hmm...not a bad idea for you know a seaweed brain," I smirked at him. He eyed me with a glint mischievousness. The look that I can't trust the most.

"You know I expected a wise girl like you to be coming up with the plan," he mimicked my smirk.

"Shut up seaweed brain." I crossed my arms.

"Wait, there isn't any secret eavesdropping vents in here that I need to know right?" I looked around the entire room. I remembered what Nico and Thalia said that Mr. D's room had a vent leading to the band room that the bandos use to eavesdrop on Mr. D. I hoped there was not one in this room because the last thing I need is for the band to spoil our plan on getting our of here and listening to Jackson and I "getting along".

"Relax, there isn't any vents in here like that," Jackson told me and put his hands on my shoulder to calm me down. The tough sent instant sparks down my spine. It felt weird being this close to him again even though we've been closer before. He was looking at me until he dropped his hands to his sides. I could feel the awkwardness coming back.

"Are you sure? I don't want any stupid bandos listening to us." I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes Chase, I'm sure and besides how do you even know about that?"

"You'd be surprised how much I learned in two days," I smiled. Jackson smiled too and that brought me back to what he said earlier about my smile. I tried to hide my blush which was growing on my cheeks. Jackson muttered something but I couldn't catch it. I was curious to know what he said.

"How long has it been?" I asked him changing the subject. I would check my phone but I unfortunately left it outside with my bag.

"It's only been thirty minutes," he sighed.

"Great and he expects us to stay in here for a whole fricken weekend." I threw my arms in the air absolutely frustrated on how slow time is. I would do anything right now to hold a flag and be with the colorguard, my _old_ colorguard. Here, the team is split up between the sluts and outsiders. The outsiders actually support me on being their captain while the sluts just slows us down. After two days I felt like we took one step forward and two steps back. And I don't even know why they are in guard in the first place. Well, I guess I kind of do because I'm looking at the reason right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jackson asked.

"Why would I look at _you_?" I was now staring at the ground.

"Right..." he trailed.

"I'm serious Jackson, I wasn't staring at you." I lied and badly too I must say.

"You're a little stubborn aren't you Chase?" He laughed.

"Shut up Chase and yes I am stubborn," I laughed with him too.

_Are we actually getting along?_ I thought. "Yeah, I guess we are," Jackson said. I snapped my head up to him. I took me a while to realize that I just said that out loud.

"Um what time is it now?" I asked to change the subject.

"We have fifteen minutes left. So, I guess we should start um..." He was rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Yeah we should sit down or something..." Trying to act like friends is even more awkward than not being friends at all. I sat down first to avoid any awkwardness again and Jackson followed.

A couple of minutes passed.

"Mr. D better hurry. It sucks that I missed so much practice today," Jackson mumbled.

"Yeah I'm worried on how the guard did."

"Its only guard I'm more worried about drumline," he snapped.

"Only guard? You don't even know half of what we do so you better shut up."

"Why the hell are you telling me to shut up for? I was just telling the truth." We were back to staring at one another now.

"That the guard is worthless? What we do doesn't even compare to what the drumline or the band does!" I screamed at him.

"Oh please, all you do is prance around twirling a flag. We have to put on a heavy drum and march," he tried to debate. _Oh please... _

"Like I said what you do isn't even half of the guard does," I smart talked back at him.

"Look Chase-" We heard keys outside the room. The stupid argument made us forget all about our plan on getting out of here. Jackson and I looked at the door then at each other. I was still pissed off at him but there was nothing to do. All of a sudden Jackson grabbed my hands and put them on his lap. I was stunned and raised my eyebrows. He just looked at me like he did nothing wrong and kept on holding my hands. The warmth he was sending was addicting and I couldn't get enough of it. I felt my heart raced and we kept on looking at each other not daring to turn to the door.

The doorknob turned and it opened. Standing outside was Mr. D and Aphrodite, but I was curious to why Thalia, Nico and Grover were there too. The rest of the band probably already went home. Mr. D was nodding about something thoughtfully, he was hard to read but I could tell he didn't believe this one bit. Aphrodite, oh gods, she looked thrilled that Jackson was holding my hand. I could tell she was trying to hold herself from jumping up and down. Thalia, Nico, and Grover looked confused, but amused at the position Jackson and I were in.

"Hello you two, are you guys getting along?" Mr. D asked us.

"Great just great we are getting along just fine that I think we are ready to go now," Jackson said. Oh great how obvious can he get?

"Is that so? Then that means you guys should know a lot about each other if you're ready to leave, right?" He asked us skeptically. Jackson and I looked at each other and I knew what he was thinking. We had to know more about each other?

"Um, yes...that is right we are good friends now," Jackson said skeptically. I just nodded with him.

"If you two are such good friends then how come you're holding each others' hands." He smirked.

Crap. Why are we still holding hands? I looked down at them and my hands were tangled up with his. Jackson released me and we turned our heads away. I felt my face heating up like crazy.

Thalia, Nico, and Grover burst in laughter. "Give it up Kelp Head and Annabeth, we all know that you guys are faking it." They kept laughing. I sighed in relief that I could stop the whole charade.

"But how?" Jackson was clueless.

"We heard you guys yelling at each other really loud I must say from outside the door," Grover explained.

"The room isn't sound proof remember? So whole band heard your little outburst," Thalia added.

"Are you serious? Okay that's it, Mr. D let us go now. I can't stand it in here, I'm loosing air, its cold in here, and I can't stand being in the same room with a TWIRLER!" Jackson yelled to Mr. D. I for one was pissed. Was that really how he felt?

"You know what? I don't want to be in here either. I don't want to stuck in here with a cocky, stuck up, know it all, useless DRUMMER BOY!" I told him. He turned back to me, he was furious and so was I. I can't believe that I thought we were actually getting along. Then, he goes and stabs me in the back. But why am I so hurt about this? We aren't even friends. We were just in the same band that were chosen to be in the same stupid solo. That's all we were band mates.

"Well, clearly you guys still have some issues to deal with and it looks like it won't be solved anytime soon. I kind of suspected this anyway so I already called your parents and they brought you guys your stuff and sleeping bags. I will be checking up you two tomorrow in the afternoon so be good and I'll be back in an hour with food." Mr. D informed us and dropped our stuff. I should have known he wasn't easily fooled, but Jackson begged to differ.

Mr. D was about to close the door until I begged him, "Wait, please Mr. D what do you want from us? What do you want us to do?"

He seemed to though long and hard about the question. "All I want is for there to be peace in the band. Peace between the guard and drumline. That is why you guys are here. You both represent the two groups, you both are part of the Demigod Marchers, so if there is peace and you guys get along, your senior year and last marching show will be the best god damn show of your life." With that last comment, he closed the door.

I felt like a failure. I looked back to Jackson and he turned to me. Everything that we were holding was out in the open now and there was no way to take back what we said. He just shrugged and went to take his stuff to put near the door. I did the same and dropped it on the other side. There was an invisible line drawn in the middle of the room now even if we didn't realized it before. I laid out my sleeping bag and prepared myself for the weekend of my life.

**That's it for this chapter! It took me longer to write it than I thought. **

**Any ideas on how they should spend their weekend together? Did ****you guys like the Percabeth?**

**Oh and "bandos" or " guardos" is a term to call somebody in band or colorguard. That's what my band uses. Does other marching bands use the same or different?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! Can I get up to 65 reviews before my next update please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter everybody! I don't know how many times I can say thank you for the reviews but thank you! And thank you for those who are reading this story as well. **

**School is starting soon or already starting for some schools which means band camp is ending as well. I still got another week of camp but how did everybody's band camp went? Luckily I'm gonna be a junior this year so I got one more band camp to go to...so bring on the tan lines!**

**Barking Lizards: I hope your last band camp went really well and you got a concussion? Ouch. How did you get it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

We drove into another round of silence and thanks to after our little confession earlier before,the tension in the air was like a wall separating us right in the middle of the room that neither of us dared to run into it.

I sat there after finishing setting up my sleeping bag. I thought about how my old guard would react if they saw me not just stuck in this room but stuck in this band. They wouldn't be able to understand how I even agreed into this mess and I guess all I can really respond back is it's colorguard. That's all it takes is one word and yet that one word can explain everything because it's the passion I have for it.

Then they would freak out at the fact that I was stuck in a room with a really hot guy and not to mention a drummer too. Yes, hate to admit it but Jackson is extremely attractive and some guardos would agree that he is hot. It would take a sightless person from not seeing that.

The fact that he is also a drummer and not just any drummer but he is the captain of drumline himself. And not just any drumline too, the drumline that happened to get second place last year during their DCI championships, the drumline that has a bone to pick on with the guard, and the drumline that is full of the cockiest people in the whole school. So, not only are they bitter and full of revenge for getting second place- just tenths of a point behind the Romans- but they have a bitchy attitude that is out to get the guard as well.

My thoughts soon went from revengeful drumlines to the moment Jackson held my hand. I was still confused to why he did it . I mean Mr. D expected us to become friends, acquaintances, not star crossed lovers which I think we would be if we ever got together because he is a drummer and I am a colorguard for gods sake. But, still I can't stop feeling how I felt the second his hands enveloped mine. All I've ever touch in a long time were my guard gloves and my flag poles so being in that situation felt foreign, but it was a feeling that I couldn't get enough of. It was still in the same time unacceptable. I must keep my mind focused on guard, winning, and college. I can't let any cute drummer interfere of that but...that doesn't mean it stops the drummer from interfering.

It's been nearly two hours since Mr. D caught us and I was starving. He told us he would bring food so where he hell was he with it? My stomach was so closed to growling although I tried my best for the last half an hour in hold it in, but I could tell I was close any second. My back was facing the wall opposite to the door and I was clutching my arms around my knees that were bent. I was getting light headed thanks to the lack of nourishment. All I had today was a bagel because I was nervous of the practice and from Jackson making a fool of me.

In front of me, Jackson had his hood on but I could tell he was moments away from fainting too. His back was to the boxes under the uniforms on the side, his legs were spread straight out and he was holding onto his sticks like it as his whole life. The sight was something new. For the first time he looked vulnerable and weak, not like the confident drumline captain that I was under the impression of. Somehow I felt closer to him for some reason. That sounded crazy or maybe it was just the emptiness of food speaking.

My stomach churned. Oh no. It was seconds away from growling and this time I couldn't fight it. I could feel it almost..._growl. _But it wasn't from me and the only person left in this room was...Jackson? As if on cure he popped his head up like he just woke up and turned to face me probably hoping I didn't hear him. I gave him a smirk telling him that I did and he was caught. His face turned red from embarrassment and he wrapped his arms around his stomach tighter. I laughed and then out of nowhere _my _stomach growled. _Crap_... where the hell did that come from? It was Jackson smirking now and it was my turn to blush. While I was heating up, he gave me his lop-sided grin. The grin that I disgracefully love so much.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Jackson," I commanded him, but I couldn't help but smile too.

"Or what, Chase?" he threatened me. Damn it, he got me there because there was nothing I couldn't do.

I sighed, "Whatever."

"Look, let's just face it we are both starving and there's nothing we could do about it."

"You're right but I feel so damn weak that my life is hanging by the thread by some pudgy old man," I whined.

"Yeah tell me about it."

There it was, we just agreed about something again.

"Mr. D better hurry his little ass over here with food or I'll tie him up and threaten him to give me the keys, ' he mumbled. That idea sounded very tempting and for the second time tonight Jackson amazes me again.

"I'll hold him from behind and you grab the ropes," I laughed. Again, we agreed with each other.

"Deal," he laughed as well. It was a laugh that I could feel I could get used to. We were looking at each other until the laughing died down to another awkward silence.

From out of nowhere I began getting goosebumps on my arms from coldness. And now that I think about it, it was a little too cold in here. I hugged myself tighter for warmth and mentally cursed my dad for not packing me a jacket.

"Are you cold?" Jackson asked me.

Was it that obvious? I hate looking weak especially to him.

"Uh yeah, a little," I shivered.

"Me too, but don't worry it's always cold in here for some reason," He reassured.

I just nodded in response. I checked my phone from my bag and it was almost nine o'clock at night and still no food. I felt my eyes drop and before I knew it I was sleeping.

* * *

"Chase, hey Chase, wake up," somebody was calling me. It sounded like an angel and I was in heaven. But I opened my eyes to see I was still stuck in the uniform room and the so-called _angel_ was the one and only Percy Jackson. I mentally slapped myself for thinking Jackson was an angel. He was nowhere near to one in a million years.

I woke up to realize I was still in my sitting position against the boxes and the uniforms gave a nice cushioning like a pillow. Jackson was now sitting in the middle of the room with food in McDonald to-go bags. _Wait, is that food?_ I thought while I crawled to the middle to meet Jackson. I was actual, real food. My mouth was watering just from the sight of it. I got to the middle to see Jackson smiling at the sight of it too.

"When did Mr. D came?" I asked.

"He came five minutes ago. He told me to wake you up to eat and start talking to each. Also, he said that this room isn't locked but the whole band room is"

"Wait, what if we need to go?" I was nervous about the answer.

"Oh right, its stupid but this room also has its personal restroom on the other side of this building because Mr. D gets impatient while people are going." I sighed in relief.

"Okay, we should get eating." I moved to the middle where I sat so I wouldn't sit on the cold floor. While I was eating my meal and Jackson was eating his, I felt him glancing on me every couple of seconds. It was silent the whole time but it's wasn't awkward. After finishing, he went outside to throw away the trash. He came back in and we both knew what we had to do in order to go home.

"So, where do we start off first?" he asked once got settled down on his sleeping bag on his side which was across from mine.

I shrugged,"I don't know...how long have you been drumming?" That question was innocent to ask.

"Uh since sixth grade, those were good times" he said dreamily. He looked as if he was reliving those moments and not just telling a story. "Yeah and that was the day I met Grover during our first band class." That caught me off guard.

"You're friends with Grover?" I never knew that but it does make sense considering they are in the same band but I've never seen them talk to one another.

"We _were_ friends," Jackson said the slowly and dropped his voice. He sounded and looked if he did something regretful that he was not telling me.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine..." he trailed. I could tell he was hiding something and I anted to know what it was, but considering we hardly knew each other, I won't try too hard to have him tell me whatever he was hiding.

Another silence came. I was trying hard to avoid eye contact with him.

"Uh what made you join colorguard?" he changed the subject. I figured if he won't open up I should make the first move.

"I grew up with everything colorguard influence around me everywhere," I couldn't help but smile. "My mom was captain of her team when she was in high school and she lead them to becoming a three time world champion in WGI. Then she taught colorguard in a high school for several years. That's when she met my dad; he was the band director at a school somewhere near Harvard. So I guess it was love at first band camp huh?" I tried to add humor to it.

"Wow, your life was basically laid out for you," he said.

"Yeah I guess it was," I agreed.

This feels too surreal. I felt another unpredictable breeze coming from nowhere and got cold again. Jackson noticed it too.

"Hey, are you still cold?" he said sounding sincerely.

"Yeah it's a little cold in here. I forgot to grab a jacket this morning."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the wise girl because it's always cold in here. There's a drift that comes from the corners of the room and the vent," he chuckled.

"Shut up seaweed brain," I huffed.

I heard a zipper being unzipped and movement in front of me. Jackson was taking off his jacket then moved closer and putted his jacket around me. I felt my face heat up again. Once his over-sized jacket was around me, he lingered his hands on my sides longer than I thought. I looked up confused only to see Jackson staring intently at me.

This sort of physical contact was becoming less strange and foreign with Jackson. I liked it and made no movement to push his hands away. The butterflies in my stomach were getting more familiar and I couldn't get enough of it. Too bad it had to be a seaweed brain that ruined the moment. He released his hands and cleared his throat.

I cleared my throat,"You didn't have to you know, you'll get cold too."

"I know but that's okay. I don't need it."

"Thanks," I smiled and blushed.

"You're welcome," he smiled too. His eyes were the softest I've ever seen them be.

Usually if he did a flirty move like this before there would be awkward silence trailed after, but there wasn't any this time. The awkward silence was replaced with a nice warmth and friendly feeling. But are we friends? Even after every chaos and drama we went through?

"So..." I trailed. Hopefully he knew what he meant.

"How about acquaintances?" I gave a face. "Secret friends?" I liked the sound of that and smiled again. He gave his lop-sided grin.

"Deal and no more dirty tricks and pranks too, Jackson," I told him.

"But I will get you back for trashing my locker though," I reassured him. He sighed in defeat.

"Are you still cold?" he asked. I nodded. We moved to sit against the boxes and uniforms. He scooted closer to me for some reason. And just like his sudden move on holding my hands, he only gave me a blank look like he did nothing wrong. Our thighs and arms were brushing off from each other. I turned my head the other way so he won't see my face turn pink.

The silence was nice. For the first time since I got to Goode and became a Demigod, I didn't feel like a stranger. I felt like I belonged here and that I have been going here forever. I felt like this was my band. And all I guess I needed was the acceptance from the drumline captain himself.

Before I knew it I was falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the marching band recording of our the Phantom of the Opera show. I was comfortable and lying down which was odd because I was sure I was sitting up when I fell asleep. My head was resting on something but I didn't know what. I opened my eyes to see the one and only Percy Jackson. My head was resting on his lap and his jacket was covering my upper body. He was looking down to me with amusement probably from the confused look I was displaying. This felt strangely not weird because this is what a friend would do for another right?

"Mr. D texted me a couple minutes ago that he was on his way to check on us."

"But didn't he said that he was coming in the afternoon?" I asked.

"It is in the after noon," Jackson said as the-matter-of-fact.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to disturb the peace," he smirked and I smacked him on the arm while I was still on his lap. For some reason I didn't want to move.

"You have dried drool on your cheek," I laughed. Jackson wiped it off as fast as he can, embarrassed.

The song _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again _was playing quietly in the background. It added a nice calm atmosphere.

"Hey we should practice the lift thing again," Jackson said cheerfully. I cocked my eyebrows. Did he just said that?

"Yes, now get up. Aphrodite said that we have to trust each other and what perfect way to practice it is right now." He lifted my head and pushed my up.

I didn't know why I was nervous about this lift because it wasn't like this was our first time doing it. But, it was the first time when Jackson and I are actually on good terms and plus there was still restless butterflies in me from last night. And hopefully this time, he doesn't mess it up.

He went to stand behind me and putted his hands on my waist. I breathed deeply in and out to calm my nervous energy. Slowly he raised me until I was above him. I arched my back like I was supposed to. This felt right and the only thing that could mess it up was the turn. He began turning. My heart stopped because I didn't want to get a concussion. Then Jackson stopped and I realized that he went all the way around. I exhaled the breath that I didn't knew I was holding.

"You did it," I smiled.

"Great...now how do I get you down?"

Crap, we didn't get past that part.

"Just slowly lower me...AHH!"

Jackson out of nowhere just dropped his hands, but he magically held them out to carry me bridal style. I was still in shock from my mini heart attack. He on the other hand looked like he was going to explode in laughter.

"Don't ever fricken do that again!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry but that was hilarious," he laughed. I laughed with him too from relief. We were laughing so much that we both didn't realized that the uniform room door opened.

"Well, well, well it looks like you two are enjoying ourselves." It was Mr. D. He held a very happy face.

My face heated from the awkward position Jackson and I were displaying to him.

"So I expect you guys got along?"

"Yeah more than I expected," Jackson said and smiled. I smiled from his response.

"Then you two are free to go," he nodded.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Yes, and besides I wasn't going to keep you two here for the whole weekend anyway because the janitors needed to clean the room. I just said that so you guys get freaked out and get along faster," Mr. D admitted.

I should have been pissed but I wasn't because I didn't want to ruin the moment that I was finally free. I looked up to Jackson and noticed that he was still carrying me. I cleared my throat for him to notice and he dropped me instantly.

"Great now hurry up and pack-up you things and I'll see you two on Monday," Mr. D said then left.

I looked back up to Jackson and he turned to me.

"So we still have that deal right?" he asked for reassurance.

"Yeah, secret friends," I nodded.

"Cool...uhh...I guess we should pack up," he said. We went to our sides to clean up our space. I was carrying my bag and sleeping bag and walked to meet up with Jackson. He was finished too and we both went out of band room together and walked to our cars. I felt nice finally being in the open air.

"So, I'll see you on Monday secret friend," Jackson smirked.

"Yeah see you and good job on the lift," I smiled.

We waved good bye. I stepped inside my car and turned on the ignition. From my rear view mirror Jackson waved and hocked his car. I laughed and waved back too before he drove off. _What a seaweed brain_.

I liked this side of him, goofy and childish. Hopefully it will stay that way...

**And that's the end of chapter 8! **

**WGI- Winter Guard International; it is an international competition for winter guard and indoor drumline. **

**Who here thought the last chapter was really awkward? It was as awkward as watching my gay (still I hope nobody take offence to that because I adore my gay friends especially in guard) cello section leader for Orchestra who is a guy checking out my drum major who was also a guy that had a girlfriend too during our big concert in the end of the year last year. Now believe me that was awkward!**

**Also, I would like to say happy birthday to my brother, Bill, who turned 12 today. so...Happy Birthday you little twerp! **

**Anyways...please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you are expecting for the upcoming chapters! **

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you once again for the amazing reviews! And thank you for everybody who is following this story. **

**1800ilovemydog: thanks and I loved the last chapter too. I played violin since 4th grade then switched to cello 8th grade and have been playing ever since! Yup music is a big part of my life. **

**Barking Lizards: ouch that sounds painful... and that's a really big bump. I hope you're alright. And your band camp is only four days? Mine is 3 weeks long man! How did you get stuff done?**

**Vote4EmmaTheFuturePrez: Yup Nico plays the baritone and I'm glad that made your day better.**

**I retyped the ending a little to clarify some parts.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

All weekend long, I tried to figure out a reasonable explanation to the events that happened in that uniform room. I mean really why the hell did I offered my jacket to her? I guess it was by instinct or something to give your jacket away to the damsel in distress. But Chase wasn't even nowhere near to a damsel in distress. She was more like the train that would run the damsel over and I'm pretty sure she would be pissed if she was called that. I guess that's what makes her..._her. _Of course she was still the obnoxious, know it all brat that won't stop talking or that was at least what I thought of her the first time. She still was but after Saturday, I don't know what it was but there was a glow I saw in her. However, despite all of that shit, Chase was still branded as the colorguard captain and I was the drumline captain. No matter what truce or agreement we made about us being "secret friends", we still were on opposite sides of the band room. I just hope that Chase got that cleared in her princess curled head of hers.

Then again after Saturday, it hurts to admit but I softened up to the thought of the whole colorguard thing in general. That not everybody who twirls a flag are insensitive and spoiled, just like Rachel. I sighed once again whenever I think about those memories and like every time I think about them a piercing pain stabs in my heart. And I don't think they'll ever leave.

I thought all about this on my way to school. So it was safe to say that the car ride there was depressing and confusing. I parked at my usual spot in front of the band room. Out of habit I looked around to see if everybody else in band arrived already. I noticed that Chase hasn't arrived yet which was weird because there was only ten minutes left until first period. I frowned, but then again why the hell should I frown about her absence? I stepped out of my car and headed to the band room.

There was a change in atmosphere in the room like they were anticipating for something. I just stood there in front of the doorway confused. The second the band saw me, they rushed bombarding me with questions.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!"

"What did she do man?"

My head was spinning and I was getting claustrophobic. My face was heating up pretty badly.

"Your blushing!" A girl gasped. "I bet you two hooked up." After hearing that, my face was getting hotter.

"Aww man. Dude, Annabeth is hot!" It came from some creepy guy in high brass. Okay by that time I was a tomato and running out of breath.

"You guys did it huh?"

"Oh gross in the uniform room?"

"Okay, okay relax everybody. Give Percy some space," Travis cleared up the crowd which wasn't easy because there was nearly a hundred of them.

"Yes we all know that Annabeth is a looker, but seriously just think about she is a colorguard girl; they are all sluts anyway!" Connor added on. Most of the guys agreed. I felt sick to my stomach after hearing that. I didn't know what to do so I just stared blankly at them.

The band went their separate ways but I could already feel the gossip roaming around. I groaned suspecting that this will kick me in the ass later on.

I followed the drumline to our corner of the room.

"Okay from a scale of one to ten how torturous was Friday night?" Travis asked and smirked. I knew he and the drumline were gonna get a kick out this. But now I was stuck because how the hell am I supposed to answer this? I looked at everyone on my line; their anxious expressions were undeniable as they were waiting for my answer.

I breath in deeply and opened my mouth to answer.

"Uh-"

"Well clearly Perce had an awful time if he didn't want to answer." It was from Katie. Out of everyone I never would've suspected her to save me. She always stood in the back with the rest of the pit section. She eyed me telling me to agree with her before things got out of hand. The rest of the line looked at her as if she was crazy, which I won't lie thought she was too for a second.

"Uh yeah exactly what she said, it was awful," I agreed quickly. I looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact.

Out of nowhere, the bell rang. I sighed in relief that I was safe...for now. I still have to face seven periods of boredom. And then, oh gods, I have to face Chase today and my cousin for more practice. Apparently, my mouth had a mind of its own and smiled a little when I thought of today's practice and seeing Chase during fourth period for the first time since the weekends.

* * *

After three period, it was finally fourth. Walking my way there, I absentmindedly looked around. I didn't know why though because I never usually do that. I always kept my head strong and walked with a purpose to the band room. This time I don't know but I felt lonely and I was tired of being known as the tough captain.

From the crowd, I spotted a speck of curly blonde that was tied up in a hair tie. Without realizing it, I was walking my way towards her. I got closer and noticed she was struggling with her heavy books and flag. I was two feet in front of her and for some reason she still didn't notice me. I chuckled loudly for her to hear.

She looked up annoyed and possible got even more pissed when she noticed it was me who laughed at her.

"What Jackson?" She sighed. Wow she's pissed. It's either she is having a hard time carrying her books and flag or she heard about today's biggest gossip.

"Whoa somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today with a bad hair day," I joked and gave her my infamous grin. Clearly she didn't found that amusing. She scowled and rolled her eyes and walked past me. My eyes followed her steps and I just stood their probably looking like an idiot. And apparently my face seemed hilarious because she looked behind while she was walking and laughed when she saw my expression. I regained focus immediately when she laughed because absolutely no colorguard girl laughs at me, not even its hot captain.

I ran to catch up to her.

"Hey I thought we were friends," I asked, trying to be as sincere as I possibly could.

"_Secret_ friends," she said not failing on emphasizing the word "secret". She looked hurt for some reason. I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away.

I tried to look hurt which for some reason was not hard to portray. "Is that how little you think of our friendship?"

"I would barely call this little negotiation we had this weekend a _friendship_," she specified. That surprisingly stuck a core.

"That hurts you know," I tried looking hurtful again but I felt real hurtful emotions.

"Sorry but it was your idea remember?" she pointed out. Crap it was my idea. Now that I think about it, the whole secrecy thing was a really stupid idea.

"Right you are, so, friends? Uh, I mean secret friends," I told her. For a second I saw disappointment in her hypnotizing stormy grey eyes, but I must have imagined it.

"Yes secret friends," she muttered looking at the ground and all of the sudden left to the band room, leaving me behind.

_What the hell just happened? _We were doing fine then she drops a bomb on me.I will never understand girls.

I ran my hand through my hair frustratingly and noticed it was quiet unlike the usual busy and loud passing period I was used. I checked my watch and found out that the bell rang five minutes without either Chase or I noticing. Since its band for this period, I don't worry because we set up to go out on the field. Speaking of which some of the bandos were coming out of the building right now. They were still giddy from this morning's excitement and when they saw me they got even giddier, if it was possible. _Oh freshmen_s.

Ultimately, I decided to head to the band room and set up my snare before I get the boot from Mr. D. I was trudging my way there, not rushing or anything.

Grover and Nico appeared from the doors of the room with their instruments and was walking to the field. They were talking and laughing like friends should do. Watching that brought me back to those times that I told myself never to go back to even though I can't help it. However, because of these past few days and what happened this weekend, these buried memories were popping up more frequently. It hurts...a lot.

_TAP! _

What the hell! I popped my head up to see Travis with a smirked expression. Apparently he made a shot with his quads to grab my attention. I was beyond pissed that he ruined my train of thought.

"Whoa whats wrong Perce?" Travis asked, a little too curious.

"Right now, you," I said pointing at him.

"My bad, calm down." He held his hands up in surrender and walked reverse to the field. I groaned and ran hand hand down my face in frustration. I turned around and continued my way to the band room. Unfortunately, when I turned around, a guard girl with stacks of flags was standing right behind me. She bumped into me and dropped all of her flags.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she apologized. The girl looked pixie like and small with amber hair and green eyes. I never noticed she was in this band before, let alone in guard, but then again I never notice anybody unless they were in drumline.

I just nodded at her in response. She bent down to pick up her flags whereas I only stood there trying to make the situation less awkward as it already was. She finished and stood up carrying about ten flags. It was funny seeing a short girl like her carrying flags almost twice her size. She kept staring at me and after while it seemed she couldn't get enough of the silence.

"Ugh whatever, thanks for the help," the pixie said to me sarcastically. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed me to the side with her flags and made her way to the field like everybody else was.

I didn't move, only stood there to go over in my head what just happened. I didn't know what happened for sure but I think I just got dissed by a twirler.

Footsteps were coming closer to me.

"Hey!" the person said in a demanding tone. _What now?_ I turned around to find my drum major staring furiously at me.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Hurry up and get your snare and be on the field in five minutes or the whole drumline will owe me ten laps for their own captain's tardiness," she commanded. Now if it was somebody else I would've told them off, but this was my drum major and, in truth, my cousin, so I couldn't disobey her even though I would love too.

"Yes _sir_," I said smirking cockily. If I knew her well, then I should know that she always hated when I was being cocky and I was right. Thalia huffed and rolled her eyes at me before shoving me to the side and walked to the field. It seems like I am pushed a lot today or in fact this period and I was getting tired of it.

I just sighed and ran to the band room to get my snare.

I put my snare on my harness and practically tried to run to the football field. When I got there, Thalia was running the band through their scales, but I could tell, she was pissed and impatient. Mr. D was right beside the podium wearing the same expression Thalia was. Thalia ended their playing and turned her attention to me with an evil glare. _Oh crap_...

"Oh look, our beloved drum captain finally managed to get here," she said innocently, which Thalia absolutely did not possess. "What happened you couldn't find your sticks?" she smirked. The band snorted and I knew the drumline was trying to hold on to their big laughter. Even Mr. D chuckled a little. I, for one, gave her a look and made my way to my spot in the drumline.

"Okay now that everybody is here, lets run the last two songs where we are now, so we could learn the sets today afterschool. Understood?"

"Yes sir!."

After half an hour under the afternoon heat, the drum major finally dismissed us to go back. I groaned at how hot is was and cursed the sun to just disappear for a couple of seconds. At my sides, the Stolls ran to catch up to me.

"What?" I asked to them. I wasn't in the mood with company at this moment.

"Sheesh Perce, chill out," one of them said. I didn't know which one because I didn't bother caring to find out. They noticed my bad mood and left. I think I was the last one on the field.

"Wow, is somebody having their time of the month?" Or at least I thought I was alone. I knew that voice without even looking up. Fuck, I should know that voice after spending more than 12 hours locked up with it. It was the voice that I hated and loved the most.

"Leave me alone Chase," I mumbled.

"What's your problem? I thought we were friends," she stated.

"Yeah _secret_ friends, meaning nobody can find out about it," I told her. I saw a flash of hurt splash through her for a second then she got serious.

"You know for once the Stolls were right, you do need to calm down," Chase snapped at me. She looked pissed. It reminded me of the first time I looked at her; it's hard to believe that it was just a week ago. I know I'll regret this later but she looks more gorgeous than normal when she is pissed. So I couldn't help but stare.

"Again with the staring, seaweed brain?" Chase smirked and I smirked with her.

"You wish, wise girl," I shoved her playfully and she shoves me back smiling. I smiled at her too.

"Uh see you after school for practice," She said seriously and left to go ahead of me.

"Yeah see you."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Well this practice was something. Fortunately, Jackson and I were able to surpass that enemy, bitter stage to something...friendlier? It seems like a safe word to say even though I doubt Jackson sees me as a friend, but that's okay as long as he, or *ahem* the drumline, isn't mean to my guard anymore. So I hope that makes up for something. It still felt weird, but I guess that's how the beginning should be like.

I'm glad that after a week in this really messed up band, I was able to become part of something besides the default colorguard captain. I was able to get along more with the guard this morning which was a breath of fresh air. We were really becoming a team but I knew we were far from a family. _My_ family was still all the way across the continent. Not like this guard doesn't have any friendly people because there are, just its not home yet.

Up ahead, I saw Juniper struggling to carry about ten flags. I ran up to her to help her like the good captain I was.

"Here let me grab half of them." I told her and grabbed half of what she was carrying.

"Oh thanks," Juniper said, surprised by my friendly gesture.

"How come nobody offered to help?"

"Oh because you assigned me today for the flags remember?" she reminded me. Oh duh, I think getting along with seaweed brain is making me turn into one too.

"But still, they should offer to help," I pointed out.

"That's okay, the kids we have this year are at least better than the backstabbers from years back," she muttered the last part, probably hopping I wouldn't be able to hear her, but I did loud and clear.

"What do you mean by that," I asked with a worried expression. She squealed, which I noticed she does that a lot when she is freaking out.

"Juniper calm down," I told her calmly. That's it I need to know what she meant, now.

"Juniper, breath and relax," I tried to calm her until she was. ,"Good.. now tell me who were the backstabbing ex-guardos?"I cocked my eyebrow letting her know that she was free yet. She made an "eep" and practically ran away from me, while carrying flags half her size. That girl has too much energy to run right now.

I sighed miserably knowing that I wouldn't get my question answered. But, I will get them answered, maybe not from her but I'm pretty sure Thalia and rest have been here long enough to know what I mean.

* * *

The final bell ran and I was running to get to practice on time with Aphrodite and Jackson. I was mentally freaking out about the whole damn thing: the lift, the dance, Jackson, everything!

When I got there, Aphrodite and Jackson was already in the room. They were laughing like old friends. Jackson was laughing, which I must admit, is still weird. But he looked happy and refreshed.

"Yay, Percabeth is now complete," Aphrodite cheered. Her happy mood was starting to get on my nerves. And whats with the Percabeth thing? Apparently, Jackson understood what Aphrodite was talking about and reddened. _Oh great another thing that I need to find out about_.

"Okay, today we are heading to the field to practice, so hurry up," she said scooting us out of the room. I froze trying to absorb everything she said that we were not taking an extra hour to practice in here, even though we desperately need it, and we were, instead, heading straight directly out to the field, where it is public. Oh crap.

"Come on, Annabeth," Aphrodite hurried me and I was out the band room door.

Jackson was ahead of Aphrodite and I all the way to the field. I had an urge to go talk to him or something because he looked so depressing. Wow deja vu...

Before we were even past the gates to the field, an argument erupted from there.

"Hey! Get off of our field!" It came from a male voice. It didn't sound too deep but enough to know that it wasn't meant to be messes with. In front of me, I saw Jackson flinched.

"Well excuse me but we were here first!" The voice was familiar. It sounded demanding, the way a voice of a drum major should sound.

"So? Like I care sweet cheeks, this field has our name on it."

By that time, the three of us passed the gates and stopped behind the bleachers so they wouldn't be able to see us but I was able to see the whole picture. Thalia was on her podium while the band was in their arch formation. Across the field past the hash line was a group of football players all wearing their jersey to begin their practice. In front of them was a guy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and lean.

"Not from three to six everyday it isn't. And plus we give this field a better name than you guys have done in years," our proud drum major replied back smirking. The band laughed and oohed at the football guys. The guys, in response looked ashamed. I thought we were finished until the guy in front gave us a mischievous grin. It didn't look trustworthy.

"Yes and from eight to ten, you are all mine," that creep smirked at Thalia. The football guys all laughed like a bunch of apes. I rolled my eyes at the guys obnoxious behavior like the other girls in band did. The guys in band were trying hard not to laugh especially the drumline. Jackson, who was standing in front of me, looked like he was seconds away from punching the guts from this guy. Seeing him like this was new to me, but who would blame him because just looking at that creep sends shivers down my spine too. I moved closer to him from behind for some reason, and Jackson responded by bringing his arm to my waist. I blushed at the sight of this.

Thalia just stood on her podium with a strong expression and with her whistle our her neck, she looked like a drum major.

The drama ended when the football coached called all of the players to him. All of them groaned. The jerk was the last one and he still held his grin of his. Before he left, he sent a wink to Thalia.

Finally, the other half was cleared and Thalia started the practice again. I was still frozen and Jackson still had his arm around my waist. I cleared my throat and Jackson got out of his trance. He looked around then he looked to me. He finally noticed his arms and released awkwardly. We just stood there not knowing how to respond to this. At last, Thalia said for us to hurry up. We stepped out from the bleachers and started the "damn" practice already.

**Yes I'm done with this chapter!**

**Sadly I started school so updates will be slower sorry everybody! But that doesn't mean that I won't try to update.**

**Lastly, I wanna thank Dessert Maniac for helping me with this chapter and being a great friend! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Review! Please! The more, the sooner the update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't believe it that it's chapter TEN already! This is absolutely amazing and you guys are the best. Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. Heck, thank you for even reading this story! ****And sorry for not updating in two weeks but I did warn you guys before hand so I hope not a lot of people are mad. I did have an excuse though, I had to finish my summer homework which I uh...started on the first day of school, but on the bright side I finished! **

**Anyway, I just had my first football game of the season yesterday and in spirit of it I decided to update. **

**Barking Lizard: Your welcome!... what we did was the first week were on marching basics, then the two last weeks were about learning the show and drill. We don't memorized _everything_ or that would be tragic because we would forget before school starts. My band director plans the camp by having us march in the morning till noon, lunch, then memorized and practice music till evening. And thanks for the questions because it gave me a wake up call that I didn't specify a little towards the end of the last chapter, which I rewrote after reading your review.**

**Dessert Maniac: You would remind of the pentagon and no, well at least not yet. Let's name that Plan P if I'm desperate. **

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

To be honest, my mind was a thousand miles away from here. I didn't even worry about practice like I did before. My mind was off in some planet where Seaweed Brain and I were alone, just the two of us…and that scared the crap out of me. Before the football incident, I didn't possess these desires. But remembering how amazing it felt to be in his arms again, I was petrified. I didn't want a fling. I needed to get my head straightened out and focused only on this guard and my scholarship. I don't want to be a love sick girl, in love with her mortal enemy, who might not feel the same way back. The idea was absolutely idiotic and uncharacteristic of me. However, these past few days I don't know who I am anymore. Yes, I was the fearless guard captain, who had a vengeful drum line with sticks seconds away from firing behind her back. But, I was the only person, alone, stuck in this deathly situation. I didn't know what I was doing to be honest, but I did know I had to stay away from _him_.

Without realizing it, I was spinning my flag absentmindedly and accidentally knocked somebody with it. I freaked when the girl fell on the ground.

"Crap, you okay?" I asked. She sat up and I realized that I knocked down one of the girls who were actually loyal to me.

"You okay Juniper?" I smiled a little after knowing that it was her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Whoa now I know not to get between less than a yard from you when you spin," she chuckled. I sighed, relieved that she was okay, and helped her up. From the corner of my eye, I saw Grover staring at us skeptically. I glanced at him wondering what his problem was and I saw that he wasn't staring at us but Juniper. He looked away immediately when I realized that I was looking at him questioningly. Fortunately, he didn't look away fast enough before I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks. I smiled for both of my friends and that a small girl like Juniper could get a guy like Grover.

"Annabeth? Ready for practice?" she asked me.

"Uh yeah, where is everybody?" I asked looking around, noticing that I was missing people. I later found out who we were missing.

"Okay, where is she?" I demanded to the guard. They all looked nervous and pointed to the back of me. I turned around and lo and behold there she was talking to _tweedle dum_ and _tweedle dee_ from drum line. I groaned for this was the third time it happened and I was fucking tired of all of this drama and just wanted to get this day over with.

"Drew!" I yelled to her. Even though she was on the other side of the field, I knew she scoffed and rolled her eyes at me because I've experienced this bullshit from divas for too long.

"Excuse me Stolls, but we have practice," I enunciated to her because she wasn't the brightest in the guard.

"Oh darling please, can't you see that we were talking?" Drew told me. The Stolls were trying to hide their snickers.

"Shut up all three of you or that's thirty push-ups," I was pissed.

"Wow, your captain doesn't give you a break, Roo," Travis pointed out. I rolled my eyes at how he didn't even know her name. Drew, on the other hand, giggled like a hyena on drugs.

"Hey, let me handle my own section, and you go to yours, drummer boy." _Wow, déjà vu_.

"Look, guardo –"

"Hey Stolls!"

We turned around and there was the captain himself. The Stolls got a hint of fear in their eyes when they saw Jackson.

"Leave the guard alone and come here before I double the push-ups Chase gave you two," He shouted back. The Stolls strolled back with their shoulders down and at my corner I saw Drew walking back too, a little disappointed. It was obvious to see who some of the guard was loyal to.

They left, leaving me with Jackson. I looked at him, slightly shocked that he actually defended me. He looked back at me too and our eyes locked. His sea green orbs were bright but they were tired too. I remembered what I told myself not long ago and forced myself to look away.

"Um, thanks," I told him avoiding eye contact.

"No problem," Jackson gulped.

We stood there, awkwardly, again. It seems like we can never pass this phase of ours. I fidgeted around for a while, until I was the first to speak up.

"I should get back," I told him, pointing back to my guard. He seemed hurt, for some reason, but I ignored it. I started going back before I got too deep in this hell hole.

The guard was roaming around not looking the least bit interested on practice. Now, I wasn't interested either, but at least I was determined to get it over with.

"Guys, come on!" I called to them. Some stopped and others ignored me. This was getting on my nerves. I turned around hoping Thalia would help me. Like the friend and major she was, she had my back.

"Who ever is not on their spots, owes me five laps!" she called from the podium. Everybody rushed to their spots, and I gave her a thank you smile, which she returned.

Then, Thalia demanded horns up and started the first song.

Oh crap, the solo… Jackson and I never went over it. Well, once in the uniform room which I tried blocking my mind from. I must admit, the piece is beautiful, from the song to the drill work; it's just the solo that I hate.

The song, _Music of the Night_, began beautifully with Grover's solo. The guard went through the work smoothly. That's the thing about this guard: we are dysfunctional and uncooperative, but when we're together performing, we look good. Every second the song played, I got closer to Jackson. The band moved up front according to drill, and the guard danced, and drum line moved closer to the middle of the field. I saw Jackson from my corner and he looked focused and confident. My heart pounded through every step that I took closer to him. He dismounted his snare and turned to me while the guard made their spots. I turned to him and took his hand. He looked to my eyes again and like the first time, he still fell on some of the steps. However, it also seemed more relaxed, graceful, and gentle. He spun me around the field, and we were floating. The nagging voice telling me to stay away from him was getting louder by the second too. Then, the big part came. Jackson's expression was odd. He was nervous, yet excited with anticipation too. I gave him a reassuring nod and he continued. Jackson put his hands on my waist and hoisted me up. The routine went perfectly with the song. The tingling feeling rushed through my spine. My mind finally relaxed when I was in the air. The turn came, then it was done and all he needed was to put me down, which we also haven't practice officially.

"Jackson, put me down," I whispered to him.

Suddenly, just like the last time before, he dropped me to his arms. I gasped at the sudden drop, but relaxed when I saw his face. _How the hell is I supposed to live up to my promise?_

I ignored his contact again and just laid there on his arms while the song went through its last fermata.

Hate to admit it but it was perfect.

Aphrodite was the first to cheer and then the whole band. Jackson probably noticed that I was still in his arms and he reluctantly set me down. The band rushed to us, but unlike the last time, it was from joy. I looked up to Jackson and smiled a little thanking him for not dropping me and he nodded too. Eventually, the band separated us apart. The drum line went to Jackson while the guard and some girls from band went to me. All of us heard clapping and that stopped the commotion. From outside the group was Mr. D doing something I thought he was incapable of: smiling.

"Well done, Peter and Annabelle. Clearly the uniform room did justice," he pointed out. The guys roared at Jackson. I smirked when I saw him blush for an unknown reason that I resolved to find out. I looked around and saw the girls with either jealous or cheerful expressions.

The celebration didn't last when the band soon found out they were close to the guard. I sighed because I thought I was so close to having respect here. Not a second later, Thalia called us to set up for the next song, _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_. My breathing stopped when I realized that we were going to start on it. This second movement was my solo dancing around with Jackson. The thought still sickened me.

This weekend, Aphrodite managed to had found my address (stalker!) and came taught me the routine once. It had never been seen in public yet. _Shit_…

Percy's POV:

After hearing that we were going to continue with the second song, I smiled knowing I'd get to drum in this one.

I grabbed my snare and put it back on my harness where it belonged. Walking to my spot, I noticed Chase looking very worried. _Odd, because she never worries_, I thought to myself. I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't worry about her being worried because the solo was over for the second song.

Thalia called us to horns up and began the song. The drum line, again, didn't start playing until the first crescendo. The band did a follow the leader technique with the guard circling the drum line and the soloist, Nico, while we were in the center of the field. From out of nowhere, Chase came prancing into the group, leaving her guard behind. She caught my eye and I gave her a "_what the hell"_ expression. Apparently, like the wise girl she was, she was too focused to notice me. Chase was doing a dance routine that I don't remember her doing. It was a lie to say she didn't look good dancing. She was an amazing dancer as she came strolling to me. I was too focused on her that I completely forgot about the drumming until Connor from behind hit me with his stick. I played by memory because I was too busy staring at Chase. She went around me and I turned around too. I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care, oddly enough. When I turned around, that was when I realized that the drum line had moved eight yards back of me.

Chase kept on dancing; doing tricks that I never thought was possible for a human being.

Out of nowhere the song ended. The band was in a drill of a spiral with Chase and me in the middle.

"Great job everybody, well for most of you," she said, eyeing me, "Twenty minute break then we'll start learning the third movement."

Then band broke off, but I was still standing there. Chase turned to me from her position.

"Uh, what was that?" I asked her.

She chuckled, "It was my dance that I had to do, remember? The solo I had to do around you?"

I thought back and remembered a meeting I had had with Mr. D and Chase. He told us the line up for the songs.

"Oh, I remember," I said rubbing my neck with my hand.

"Seaweed brain," she muttered, and then left.

Once again, she is giving me mixed signals about everything. This was the third time that I got ditched by her. Not like I _cared_, but I just don't like be ditched.

I got off the field to the front for my break with the rest of the drum line.

"Hey, Perce," they cheered to me, "Nice job out there." I just nodded in response.

"So, Perce when are you going to begin wearing them tights?" Travis said, smirking at me.

I flipped him off for I wasn't in the mood for his cocky attitude. The drum line understood my mood and stood out of my way.

The break ended way too soon for my taste. Thalia led the way through learning the third song, then the last.

Luckily, the practice flew by without anymore interruptions. The whole time, Chase didn't bother to look my way so I didn't bother to look her way either. We were both busy with our sections and there were too many witnesses around for us to be alone so I could talk to her.

I guess this is what it means by secret friends.

**Yes done with chapter 10! **

**Okay warning: I have two practices a week for two hours and a football game this Saturday. **

**Also, I'm think of changing the name of this fanfic because I was never fond of long titles in the first place. I just thought of this because it fit the story. Of course I need everybody's feedback on this but I was thinking the title: Love on the Marching Field. **

**So please review whether or not to change the title and of course review about the chapter. **

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! Like before I don't know how much I can thank everybody for reviewing, following, or favorite this story. Sorry the update is a little late, I just had a football game yesterday so I literally had a one day weekend. Whoo! Can't wait for competition season! (insert sarcasm) **

**As for concerns about the title, I did posted up a poll on my profile so everybody can please vote on the title and thank you on everybody's feedback on what the title should be. The choices are: Drum Captain Percy vs Guard Captain Annabeth, Love on the Marching Field, and All's fair in Love and Marching Band. So if anybody have extra time, I would really appreciate it if you guys would vote on your favorite title that suits this fanfic.**

**Lovebug109: Now way, you're in orchestra and guard too? Haha I was the orchestra dork in guard two years ago now I'm more like the guard captain in orchestra and I'm loving every second of it! I'm glad that you like this story and thanks!**

**The Avian-Olympian: Your cousin was a major? Cool! Yes BOA will be the competition they will be competing in. ****And I have lots of friends in chorus and drama too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, sadly...**

**Revised and updated **

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

I never understood girls and I guess I never will. The most I've understood was back in middle school when I met Rachel. My heart still aches for her, but this time it wasn't the sting of being stabbed, not anymore. Odd…and speak of the devil, there she came from the corner of the hallway, while I was taking out my pad and sticks from my locker. Thanks to my luck, I happened to turn at the exact moment for us to lock eyes. I met her gaze, but I saw nothing in her eyes. They were cold, dark, even though her eyes were hazel green, and I knew that I lost her just like I did three years ago. However, I was fine with it. Weird… I only sighed in confusion and headed for the band building because it was time for another after school practice with Chase.

Walking to the building, there was a big crowding which was blocking my way to the entrance of the band room. They looked like they were having an awesome time and were really close. Drum line was never like this. Yes, we are friends and in the same section but we aren't that close to really connect with anything outside of drum line. The group was still a long distance away for me to clearly see their faces, but what caught my eye was a familiar speck of blonde. I stopped walking and my eyes widened in disbelief that it was the very own guard captain, with her guard, hanging out with my former friends. I must've looked like a fool but I figured what could possibly get any worse. It was just yesterday that the guard was the least favorite and least popular section in band, now they are actually talking to the drum major and several section leaders!

I told myself to ignore them because I was perfectly content in drum line, like the way it should be. I got to my senses and began walking again, closer and closer. My eyes involuntarily stayed on them. Grover was hopelessly flirting with the pixie girl while Nico was hitting on the rest. I chuckled because even to this day, their ignorance was still amusing. I tried my best to not look at Chase, but I couldn't help myself. She was dressed for practice as they all were, but for her, she was glowing with a sense of pride and it was obvious a mile away. For some reason, I wanted to rip that color guard pride right out of her, but I couldn't help but felt proud for her too. I was in deep shit with myself, stupid conflicting emotions!

I stopped just feet away from the doors of the band room. I was distraught, confused, and pissed off. Why? I don't know why, don't ask me. I hated being this confused with myself. I'm tired of everything; I'm tired of being stuck with nowhere to go. So what's a seaweed brain like me to do? The only thing that made sense at the moment …

I ran…

Annabeth's POV

Watching Jackson pass by us initiated a wave of guilt through me. He looked bothered, upset and I guess I knew why. He never wanted this to happen: the whole guard-band bonding, but it was happening, whether he liked it or not. As he passed he had his eyes on me melting every piece of me inside, but he somehow managed to ignore me completely too. Thalia kept on talking as I watched him made it to the front of the band room. Then, he stopped. Thalia asked me what I was looking at, but I was too busy worrying about seaweed brain that I didn't answer. She soon turned her head to Jackson. Eventually, everybody else turned their heads too. Jackson stood there like he was contemplating on something as he shook his head back and forth. Out of nowhere he raised his head and ran away. Millions of emotions ran through my body. I was, of course, shocked, surprised, confused, and angered at the fact that we were only five minutes away from practice and he dared to run off!

Thalia, Nico, and Grover must've felt the same way because they called his name, confused and worried. I stayed there. They came back, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the band room.

"Mr. D! Mr. D!" they shouted, and Mr. D appeared from his office.

"What?" he said frustrated at being disturbed.

"Percy, he, ran-"

"Out of nowhere, he's off-"

"This is stupid of him to do-"

"We need to find him, Mr. D-"

Everybody was ranting about what happened and Mr. D didn't look too happy.

"Quiet!" he told us. Then he looked at me. "Annabelle, explain what happened, rationally."

"Well, Jackson was walking to the room and he ran away out of nowhere," I explained him, still trying to figure it out.

"I see."

"Enough of this, Mr. D what are we going to do?" Thalia demanded.

"What else can we do, but to look for him," Mr. D stated the obvious.

Everybody else stayed quiet.

"He could be anywhere, this school is huge and the only places we know are this room and the field," Grover confessed.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard right? If those two are the only places you guys know, then those are the only places Peter should know too." Mr. D said logically and it made absolute sense. Thalia, Nico, and Grover stayed quiet with guilt coming from their expressions. "And, besides all three of you were close with him once upon a band camp remember?" Mr. D smirked, hearing that statement made them even more upset and guilty.

"Why can't you make drum line look for him, Percy is their captain," Thalia fought back. It was obvious she didn't want to give up without a fight.

"Yes but it's drum line for gods' sake. The only thing they could do is carry a tempo," Mr. D chuckled. Mostly everybody agreed.

"But we are minutes away from practice with our first football game in days away," Thalia tried to say.

"Enough! Percy Jackson is crucial to this show for he is not only captain but a soloist with Ms. Chase. Now go find him!" Mr. D demanded. I have never seen somebody so red in my life but I stood there corrected.

Thalia, Nico, and Grover left the room unhappy and I dismissed the guard to go practice. Some of them looked confused and some just didn't seem to care. I was the last one in the room beside Mr. D, sort of confused and trying to gather my thoughts and silly feelings together.

"Yes, Annabelle?" he raised his eyebrow.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

He sighed, "Whatever you need to say just say it to me now."

"It's just, why are you trying so hard to find Jackson if he doesn't want to be found in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, do you know that?"

"Know what sir?" He was making me so confused about my judgment, as if I wasn't confused enough already.

"Do you have actual proof that he doesn't want to be found?" he said slowly.

I blushed shamefully, "I do not."

"Then you have no proof that Peter does not want to be found," he stated. "Look, Annabelle, you should go look for him too," he suggested.

"Why should I?" I was tired of being bossed around.

"Because to be honest, you have a better judgment of a person than fastest here," Mr. D admitted.

I was shocked at what he said. I never suspected something like this coming from Mr. D. I wanted to believe what he said was true but Mr. D made me doubtful. Mr. D seemed to get bored and left to his office.

I turned around and left.

_What the hell was he thinking?_

I know nothing about Jackson. I'm pretty sure the drum line knows more about him than I, Thalia, Nico, and Grover combined do. He is their captain. However, what Mr. D said was true, every part of it.

I wasn't born a quitter and I'm not going to start now. So, I marched straight up to the drum line in search for their captain.

"Hey, there's the infamous guard captain. Hey, where are you hiding _our_ captain huh?" Travis asked oblivious to the current situation.

I rolled my eyes, "He's missing you idiot and we need to find him."

"Yeah he's missing, nice joke," he laughed making the rest of the drum line laugh as well. I, for one, looked dead serious at him. _Idiots_, I thought. Travis shivered and froze. The drum line saw that and stopped laughing.

"Your captain ran off, missing, and all you guys are doing is horsing around?"

"Hey, what do you want us to do, princess? Its Perce we're talking about, he could be anywhere," Connor told me.

"Still, that's no excuse, now why don't you guys stop being obnoxious jerks and find your captain," I yelled to them and left. Not long after, they placed their drums down and went to look for their captain.

I smiled at my achievement but I wasn't satisfied. I had the strange feeling that I wanted to be the person that found Jackson, nobody else. I wanted to the first person Jackson sees as his finder. But how the hell am I supposed to do that? I shouldn't worry about him because he has around thirty people looking for him. He's fine on his own.

I groaned as this guilty conscience began eating my up inside. I knew I had to find him. I needed to know he was okay. I also needed to beat the crap out of him for having all of us skip a day of practice to just find his sorry ass. And most importantly, I needed to beat the crap out of him for making me worry about him so much.

Without realizing it, my mind was thinking of places he would be. Considering he has been in band his whole high school life, looking for him shouldn't be too difficult.

I ran to the field, but unfortunately I was beaten by half of the band who must've gotten the message. They were spread out across the field. Some were in the locker while others were in the stadium. I huffed knowing that this will be harder than it looked. I headed back to the room, but before I even made it I sat on a bench feeling defeated. Unfortunately, the amount of time I had with Jackson didn't help me a lot on knowing where he was hiding. Clearly, this place has to be significant, important. From what I learned about him, the band room was always there for him since elementary. So this is somewhere he had been under for the past three years, a place where he called home with a roof above his head.

_A roof_. I stood up and ran to where he was, feeling excited but also nervous. I got to the side of the building where there was a ladder that looked like it just had been lowered. I climbed on the ladder leading me to the top. The sun portrayed the perfect sunset and the weather was amazing as the season was transitioning to autumn, and overall this was the perfect hide away.

Right at the edge of the building was Jackson sitting on the roof of the band room watching the sunset peacefully.

I crept slowly and silently behind him, but that ultimately failed.

"Nice of you to find me," he said looking at the sunset through Manhattan.

"It was easier than it looked," I said teasing him as I sat down beside him. He looked sad.

"Then how come nobody else figured it out?" he said as a matter-of-fact.

"Because I have a better sense of judgment than everybody else," I smirked repeating Mr. D's words which I now finally understood.

Jackson chuckled at my choice of words.

"Yeah you got that right," he smirked turning his head to me and I looked up at him. Now he didn't seem so sad, good.

"You do know that you're wasting our practice time, right?"

"Yes I do, and don't worry we have plenty of time till Friday's game." The way he said it sounded so free, as if the game was nothing to worry about.

"Then you better not mess it up for us," I shoved him on the shoulder. Jackson exaggerated and acted if he was about to fall.

"Hey watch it, we're on a roof!" he yelled and I laughed.

"This is nice," I said as I looked out to Manhattan. The whole time I moved here, I never got a chance to go sight-seeing. I was stuck here at school, even on the weekends.

"Yeah it is, you ever got a chance to look around Manhattan since you've moved?" he asked as if he read my mind. I looked at him surprised.

"No I haven't sadly, been stuck here." I told him, a bit sad.

"Well it looks like you need a day to appreciate Manhattan's full beauty, by its very own trusty and good looking tour guide," Jackson said egotistically. I rolled my eyes and laughed and he began laughing too. Seeing him laugh so freely made me kind of guilty for being mad at him; we all needed a break from the drama …

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure that it'll have to wait until after competition season."

"Oh that's right, those damn Romans," he muttered, a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"But you have to promise after we get first place from the BOA championships that you'll show me Manhattan," I asked smiling.

Jackson looked at me and smiled too, "I promise."

At that moment, I did something really unexpected: I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me during the hug. I pulled away later and Jackson was completely red. He wasn't the only one because my face was heating up too. That was so absolutely unexpected of me that I didn't know how to handle the aftermath after. And I hated not knowing what to do, so I turned away.

Jackson cleared his throat. I raised my head to look up to him. He made a gesture to go down and I nodded in response. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Jackson stood up and I took his hand leading me down to the band room where everybody else was waiting for us with multiple yet similarly shocked expressions.

**Done! And I bet everybody was betting for them to kiss huh? Well that was what I was leading up to, but it took me a while back and forth between me and my friend, Dessert Maniac, on what they should do. So I decided a kiss cheek was the most appropriate at _this_ time.**

**So please don't kill me...**

**BOA- Bands of America: its a national marching band competition **

**And sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Vote on your preferred title and review on what you guys thought. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, first of all I would like to apologize for my absence in three weeks. this month has been hectic and for those in marching band, hopefully you guys would understand that October is the month of football games, homecoming, and most importantly competition. Thus, I haven't had a time to do anything. So I hope you readers can forgive my apology. **

**Anyway, thank for those who reviewed last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

3rd Person POV:

After the running away scandal, Percy and Annabeth returned to the band room receiving horrid glances of disgust. It was an understatement to say the band was worried and furious at the two. The band, especially the drum line, lost all hopes of winning when they found out Annabeth was missing too, whether or not she found Percy. Even if she did, the band was positive it was the test of the survival of the fittest: the drum captain versus the guard captain. The thought of seeing those two together was a horrible and _impossible_ image to picture. Nevertheless, the second Percy and Annabeth walked through the doors, it was a weight lifted off their shoulders. Now imagine how the band would react if they found out where Percy and Annabeth had been the entire time.

Mr. D, on the other hand, was internally grateful for the return of Peter and Annabelle. He would never admit it, but he was close to a nervous breakdown if he found out that not one, but _two_ of his featured soloists missing.

The shouting stopped and from the look of Mr. D's expression, the reunion turned into a distant memory. Percy and Annabeth vaguely turned to each other, sending a silent message. The message was short in fear for it to be too noticeable for the band. But long or short, the message stated one thing, "We're screwed."

Without another word, Mr. D returned to his office. But before entering the room, he turned to Percy and Annabeth giving them the dreaded "we need to talk" look.

Now, Mr. D was never a scary looking man. In fact, his roundness and diet Coke [or diet Pepsi, depending on his mood] made him look quite the opposite, but the moment somebody crossed his line, there was no going back. The whole band knew it and never tried to cross it. Now Percy and Annabeth would get the first hand taste of what happens when you do.

With one last exhale, Percy opened the door for Annabeth then stepped in himself. Mr. D was sitting in his chair, making him shorter than normal. It seemed to them that the only times all three of them were in that room together were during a debacle or some sort of fight. They've never been in the office when it was a good situation.

"All I want to say is…" Mr. D began with a rough tone, but he softened as he continued, "Thank you."

Percy raised his head, unsure if he heard Mr. D correctly. That was completely unexpected to them.

"I don't often say this, so listen up well because I won't repeat it, but thank you Annabeth for finding Percy. I knew you would be able to," he finished and remained silent.

The two of them stood there in utter disbelief that Mr. D wasn't going to kill them, or worse, kick them off the band.

"But hmmf-" Annabeth began to protest, but before she was able to finish, Percy covered her mouth in fear she might make things worse. Annabeth glared at Percy for covering her mouth but Percy ignored it because he was sure she was going to kick his ass later anyway. "Uh we will be going now Mr. D," he said sternly, glaring at Annabeth the whole time. Mr. D nodded absently and turned away.

Without another word, Percy dragged Annabeth out of the office, still covering her mouth.

"Ugh, get your hand off me," Annabeth grunted until Percy released her mouth. Her cheeks were red, whether from embarrassment or anger was difficult to tell.

"Sorry, I didn't want you ruining things with the little luck we have."

"_I_ ruined things? Look who's talking! You're the one who ran away!" Annabeth was appalled by Percy's half-apology.

"I'm sorry for that too, but I thought we settled that already," Percy sighed defeated and somewhat confused by her again.

"Technically we didn't. Because of your hiding place I was unable to beat the crap out of you, but now I can." Annabeth grinned innocently at Percy. He, on the other hand, was frightened how she could go from a sweet angel to a mischievous devil. Nervous, he watched her rub her hands in gleeful [and sadistic] anticipation. Annabeth, of course, thought he deserved to suffer and squirm after having been such a seaweed brain.

"Yeah…" Percy muttered, walking backwards to the locker room.

What the two didn't notice was the band room was empty. It had been empty the second Percy and Annabeth walked inside Mr. D's office. And of course, the band had sped off to the locker room, where they could eavesdrop on Mr. D via a vent. They had not wanted to miss hearing Percy and Annabeth get yelled at by the band director.

When the band realized that they were heading their way, the band bolted out the front door before Percy and Annabeth made the corner to the locker room. But Annabeth knew better, thanks to her recent journey to the office and quick thinking. Percy, on the other hand, was oblivious and didn't notice that the room was suspiciously empty. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"This band is one of a kind," Annabeth said amused.

"What do you mean?" Percy cocked his eyebrow.

"Nothing," she teased and walked outside to the parking lot, heading for her car, which was conveniently parked next to his.

Yet again, Annabeth did not fail to confuse Percy. It took a moment for Percy to understand what she had said. Annabeth was smirking the entire war, making Percy mildly annoyed and half amused. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and get a grip on himself. She stopped in front of her car and looked up to see Percy in front of his as well. There was something in his expression that bothered her, but she pushed it away and looked back at him.

"Later, seaweed brain," Annabeth smiled and hopped in her car and sped off to her home.

"Same goes wise girl," Percy waved to her and drove away more slowly.

They both were in denial, acting as if the moment on the roof was nothing, a distant memory now, wishing the issue would resolve itself and leave them in peace. Of course, that never happens, does it?

The following day, the two kept their distance from each other, doing everything possible to avoid each other. Annabeth found it awkward after her unintentional kiss on the check to Percy, and she found it more difficult to ignore these feelings she was having towards the silly boy. Meanwhile, Percy focused solely on drum line instead of on princess-curled-blonde who had been in his mind for a while now. They each drove drum line and the guard harder than ever, focusing on that rather than themselves.

Unfortunately, Annabeth found herself in a dilemma during the after school practice. Thalia had broken the band into sectionals, but considering the band was so huge, each section had to fight for a good spot on the field. In Annabeth's case her spot was on the visitor's side of the field, next to the drum line, which caused some heated arguments over who claimed which spot.

"Hey, Jackson! We were here first," she called to the drum captain, forced to halt their practice.

"Sorry but there aren't anymore spots so I guess we just need to look out for flying objects," Percy smirked with his mischievous grin firmly in place, and the drum line snickered. Annabeth rolled her eyes, frustrated at the setback and with herself for loving his smirk.

She returned to the big bundled group that she agreed to be the captain for, ignoring Percy and his drummers. Like always, the sluts were in the back, which happened to be the closest to the drum line.

"The people in the back move to the front," Annabeth demanded.

"Excuse me? Sorry but there aren't any hot drummers over there," Drew exclaimed, winking at one of the Stoll brothers.

"I don't care, now move!" Annabeth was beyond irritated.

She felt all eyes on her, from the band, Thalia, and Mr. D. They were watching Annabeth's reactions to the amusing situation, not bothering to help her just yet.

Annabeth led them through their warm up, and she kept demanding to count louder. But out of nowhere, the drums dominated the guard. Annabeth glared at Percy though the flags. Percy was leading the line until he felt eyes on him. Percy met Annabeth's stormy grey and obviously angered eyes with his amused sea greens. Percy stared back, the very picture of innocence. He couldn't help himself but find the whole situation to be hilarious. To further his amusement he winked at her.

Annabeth felt her face heat up the second she saw that wink. She tried to hide it but from the look of Percy's expression, Annabeth wasn't doing such a great job.

Throughout the practice these little incidents would happen and the two would go pretending it never happened, then teasing each other again, to see who would last the longest. Luckily, the band never noticed and even if they did, they probably wouldn't believe it either because a guardo can't date a drummer. It was a simple, undeniable fact.

**That's it for now and my apologies if it was short. I promise the next update will be a lot longer and reveal a secret or two...so please stick around for that.**

**I hope for those in marching band are having a fantastic marching season. It is so sad that it ending soon, but that just means we are closer to indoor season!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, liked, hated (hopefully not). **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello once again for another update! **

**Okay, yes the last chapter was really bad because it was more of a filler chapter but it was crucial for the story. **

**Anywho, I still appreciated the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**Enjoy!**

Third Person POV:

The following days were, in all honesty, boring and hectic. People were running around trying to get every detail right for the game, while Mr. D was getting crankier than ever. Percy and Annabeth were becoming distant yet closer than before. Time away with their own section made them grow apart, since they were focusing on their solely on their own section. However, every after school, before practice, they reconnected for their solo. Aphrodite was beaming with joy seeing the two of them practice with such tension. It nearly drove her crazy, playing matchmaker for them.

In addition to that practice, Aphrodite held a private session with Annabeth for her solo. Every time Percy tried to sneak a peek, they would always kick him out to the locker room, saying he would find out on Friday.

As Percy sat there in the locker room waiting for Aphrodite to finish, he thought about everything that had happened. His buried feelings from freshmen year were rekindling every second he was with Annabeth. Percy wanted to shove them back into their grave, but didn't have the energy or the will to. He was scared but he always tried his best to hide it.

It was finally Friday, the day the band both dreaded and anticipated the most. It was their first football game and the first feature of their secret weapon.

The school was buzzing for tonight. Not for the game no, but for the marching band. The reason was that their team hadn't won a game in years, and the likelihood of them winning a game now was impossible to believe. The audience would only stay until halftime to watch their award winning marching band, then they would leave before they witnessed another catastrophic defeat by their team again.

Of course that doesn't mean the football team was pleased with it. And they weren't; they never were pleased with it. Nevertheless, that was the reality of GoodeHigh School: the marching band was on top, but ever since three years ago, cheerleading stole guard's spot on top next to the band, while the football team lagged behind.

This status was strange for Annabeth. She was praised for being in band yet she was also not praised for being in guard.

Percy, on the other hand, felt as if he was king. Football games were the events he loved the most about marching season because he was practically admired every corner.

Percy's POV:

People have been patting me on the back or saying good luck to me for tonight everywhere I go, and I'm really looking forward to the game.

This day flew by because I suddenly found myself at my locker after school, just a few hours away from the game. Already I could feel the nervous, anticipating energy rushing through my veins. Oddly enough, I was looking forward to this game and sharing the field with Chase. I think I have never been this excited for a game before.

As I rounded the corner leaving the building to head for the band building, there was a speck of dirty blonde that caught my attention. I stopped and hid at the corner and tried to focus my eyes as I sneaked a peek at the guy. The blonde guy was wearing our school football jersey, talking to somebody in front of him. I felt my body tense when I realized who the blonde guy was, but I wasn't able to make out who was talking to.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry." The girl sounded frustrated.

"Yeah, I know you are in a hurry, but I want to talk. We haven't been able to talk in a long time," the guy sounded sincere. I was confused: this guy is _anything_ _but _nice and sincere.

"I know but with everything happening and the stunt you pulled last week, it's best if we just be distant for a while," the girl sighed. I was trying to figure out who she was. The voice sounded familiar yet it sounded gentle, a tone that I somehow wasn't used to hearing.

"But you got to admit, it was pretty funny and it looked convincing," the guy snickered. Hearing the laugh sent shivers down my spine. I heard a snarl and I could only guess who it came from.

"Okay, sorry don't hit me."

"Look I have to go before anybody sees us." The more I kept listening, the tighter I was holding onto my sticks.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'll be looking out for you on the field."

"And I'll be the one in the front."

I gasped. The mysterious voice was clear now. I was stunned, too stunned to move. I shook my head trying to forget what I just witnessed. However, I shook too much and accidentally hit the wall I was leaning against. I froze, praying to the gods the couple didn't hear me.

"What was that?" the girl, no, _Thalia_ gasped.

"It was probably some freshman kid, don't worry about it," the football player reassured. It made me sick.

"Okay see you at the game." I heard foot steps and the building door opening. "Bye Luke."

I heard more footsteps and the door being opened and shut. My mind was appalled at this revelation. I wonder how long have this been going on. The two seemed to have chemistry together, but this was the _quarterback_ that I just heard. He sounded generous and modest, something that I didn't hear a week ago on the field.

I felt shivers down my spine when I thought who he was with. I mean, yes I have been alienating myself from her but I never knew I would get to a point where I didn't even know her anymore. It's not like I've been ignoring them, because I see her every day in band, but I thought I always knew her. Well I knew her enough to guess that she would become drum major our senior year and I wasn't wrong in that, even though I am always wrong.

The thought of my drum major (who is also my cousin) together with a sick bastard like Luke the quarterback was not a good picture for me to have hours before my first football game.

This so messed up. It shouldn't bother and it won't.

Third Person POV

Most of the band was there like always, going over the show. The drum line was at their corner while the rest of the band was scattered around the room into sections. The guard was in the middle of the room preparing with hair and make up. The only thing Annabeth hated about guard was the over-exaggerated amount of makeup they had to put on for the show. Annabeth was anxious and over-thinking everything, especially their costumes which Mr. D went to pick up at the shop. The whole guard was able to feel her nervous energy, and it was affecting the band too, even Percy.

"Calm down Annabeth, everything will be fine." Juniper tried to console Annabeth.

"Sorry I just feel like something terrible is going to happen although it won't," Annabeth exhaled.

"Don't worry Annabeth."

Percy felt bad for her. It was her first football game here so it was important to put up a good impression. Yet again, he was stuck between wanting _her_ to do well but not the guard itself. Of course she had to do well because she was his partner; if she doesn't do well then so doesn't Percy and that was unacceptable to both of them. But on the other hand, he still didn't like guard enough to wish them luck.

He tried to do all he could to forget the little scene between his cousin and the quarterback, but he couldn't shake off the sound of their voices. It was making him more agitated than usual, and that was making the band even more nervous because both of their captains were uneasy.

At that moment, their drum major walked in, hoping to feel an atmosphere of pride in the band room but instead got a round of nervous energy. Percy eyed her from his corner and he felt hurt seeing her steer clear of the center of the room.

Right then, the clock struck five and it was time to get to work. The quartermasters went to the uniform room to hand out costumes and the band was changing into them. The guard headed outside to the benches, away from the chaos. By six everybody was changed into their uniform. The guard was still outside waiting for the perfect moment to show them to the band. Aphrodite came to help with last minute adjustments and a surprise for her main soloists.

"Ladies and gents I present you the color guard!" Aphrodite introduced. Everyone of the guard walked in, saving the best for last. The guard's costume was a light blue corset knee length dress with lace puffy sleeves. They captured the essence of the show perfectly. For Annabeth, her dress was indescribable. Just imagine Christine Daae's dress when she sang _Think of Me_ except a lot more breathable and danceable. The dress was everything she thought it would be. It was one less thing Annabeth didn't have to worry about for the show.

In the back of the room in the middle of drum line's corner Percy stood awestruck at Annabeth's appearance. Percy felt out of place because there Annabeth was with her Christine Daae's costume and Percy was the Phantom and had nothing.

"Oh I almost forgot, Percy dear, I have yours right here!" Aphrodite shouted from across the room, perfectly loud enough for the whole band to hear. Not even a second later the drum line was already smirking mischievously at their captain. Now that they had seen Annabeth's surprising costume, they were eager to see what their captain would wear.

Hesitantly, Percy walked to Aphrodite and headed to the uniform room to change. The drum line was already forming jokes and comebacks for the second he walked inside the room. Unfortunately for them, Percy's costume consisted merely of his uniform pants, a white puffy dress shirt, a black cape, and, of course, the infamous mask.

Seeing Percy step out, Annabeth noticed how sharp he looked in his costume. It made the show all the more real. Aphrodite was squealing like a fan girl and Percy and Annabeth couldn't help but blush.

"Well it seems like everything is in order for today's performance, grab your stuff and head out," Mr. D appeared out of nowhere and ordered the band.

The school was closed except for the football stadium. They had an hour until kick off but it felt as if time was flying by too quickly. The band set up at their usual spot and the guard at the corner.

This moment was an intense moment for Annabeth. The last time she was here was to spy on the band on her first day. She never imagined she would be here minutes away from her first football game with the band that had been nothing but chaos in the last few weeks.

The football players were on the field warming up. One of their players looked up when he noticed the band make their way to the field. He spotted the drum major and smiled but returned to work before anyone was suspicious. However, Percy, in an unusual moment of perspicacity, he noticed it and noticed the growing blush on his cousin's cheeks. Watching that only reminded him of his revelation he experience before the game. It sickened him and made him scowl in resentment and disgust. He only wished Thalia would be able to concentrate on the band instead of her secret boyfriend.

"Thalia!" Percy called to her. She turned around to face the band. "Focus," he sternly told her directly in the eye. Thalia frowned slightly before turning away.

Annabeth could sense her friend's behavior but she was too caught up in the moment to pay attention or do anything.

Soon it was finally seven and the kick off started. The audience was even more crowded as it got closer to half time.

Every second Annabeth could feel her nervousness growing.

The cheerleaders were setting up on the track facing the crowd. Percy easily spotted Rachel looking amazing as ever in her cheerleading uniform. Somehow he didn't care. He was worried about their show and, most shockingly, about Annabeth. However, that didn't mean Percy could ignore Rachel's stares on him every second. Annabeth could feel the tension when she saw Rachel but did her best to ignore it.

Not even three minutes into the game the visiting team already scored a touchdown. It was another sad moment for the crowd, but the band didn't care, they were too caught up for their show to care about anything. All of them except their drum major, the number one person who had to be focused on the band every waking moment. She was too distracted with watching the quarterback that she forgot to play their stand songs. It took the whole band to shout her name to grab her attention. Seeing their drum major distracted from their show intensified their nervousness even more. This night was hectic before it even started.

After the first quarter, the team was only down by a touchdown, surprising everybody. The guard was preparing to leave for warm up, making the performance all the more real. While the band was stepping off the bleachers, the crowd was cheering them on. When they lined up on the visitor side waiting for the second quarter to finish, the band felt uneasy. Percy caught Annabeth's eye and sent her a silent message wishing her good luck. She thanked him, but a wish could only do so little.

Thalia wasn't paying attention unlike always, but as the final bell rang for the end of second quarter, she threw on her drum major façade and called the band to attention. She led them down to the middle of the field and called them to dress center. The band got confused because how they rehearsed was a warm up of scales then she was supposed to call them to dress center. Thalia was too nervous that she forgot that.

"For tonight's entertainment is the Demigod Marcher's with their 2012 show of _The Phantom of the Opera_," said the announcer.

The pit was setting up their keys and the drum major's podium. The band went to their spots on the first song just like rehearsal. Grover went to the middle of the field for his solo, thus starting the show the moment Thalia conducted. On the first note, Grover's hand slipped and played the wrong note. It was heard by everybody in the band. Mr. D was hoping the crowd was too slow to catch it.

As the show progressed, some people got off step and as Thalia kept watching her band, they weren't making their drill spots either. She could tell they were nervous.

At that moment, Annabeth reached Percy's hand, and they gave a nod to each other knowing they had to do well or else. The crowd cheered seeing the two main characters meet each other, but the band wasn't playing their best tonight at all.

Then once the moment came for their big lift, it was the moment the people was waiting for. Percy sucked in a deep breath and lifted Annabeth. He was praying by the second this lift wouldn't be like the first one. Percy made the last turn and carried her down, parting with each other. They did it. Percy and Annabeth felt a sense of pride as she was set down, but that moment was only _one_ moment in the show and they weren't done yet.

The first song ended with a sour note at their last chord. When their horns fell, Thalia was sweating bullets. She looked around every one of them; their nervous and anxious expression was undeniable. She called them to horns up playing the next song. Annabeth started her dance work, but every time she turned around she saw the guard failing miserably. They weren't together nor were they performing. A lesson she learned the hard way from her mother.

The grass was unfortunately wet. Dancing, Annabeth was close to tripping but didn't.

The whole time Percy kept his eyes on Annabeth not focusing on the major at all. At times he got out of sync with the rest of the drummers, something that he wouldn't normally do.

From the moment Grover played his solo with the bad note, the rest of the band was too shy to play louder making this big dramatic show seem like a show filled with upcoming freshmen. This wasn't an award winning band the school had come to learn and appreciate. From the performance that the crowd received, the band was anything but award winning. The band felt it; they knew they disappointed the school, their administrator, and most importantly, Mr. D.

Thalia called them to march forward off the field, receiving only pity applause from the crowd. It was the worst kind of applause you can receive than no applause at all. Thalia led them to the back of the bleachers to talk.

It was silent. Thalia didn't know what to say; nobody did except Mr. D.

"Your break ends in the end of the third quarter. If you're late, then your whole section owes me a mile on tonight when we get back, understood?" it was undeniable that the pudgy short man was pissed.

"Yes sir!"

With that, the band broke off and went back to the bleachers too devastated to say anything. The crowd was less than it was in the beginning of the game but this time they didn't leave because the team was loosing, they left in disappointment of the marching band.

By the end of the third quarter, GoodHigh School was tied with the opponent, surprising everyone. The crowd actually cheered them on with the cheerleaders. The band played their stand songs as much as they could but found little energy to after the first fiasco. Until the end of the game, the quarterback never took his eyes off the game and Thalia never left her eyes off of him. Percy couldn't stand seeing her like this, being with this jerk that was only playing with her mind. As he watched, spontaneously her mood changed from a broken hearted girl to the rough drum major he knew and had confidence in. However, that didn't ease any of the sorrow in the band.

The clock was ticking down the last minutes; and, shocking everybody, a touchdown was scored but not from the visiting team but by the home team. The final buzzer rang and the team actually won! Their team that hadn't won a game in years _actually won_. The night where the band was supposed to feature their new marching show was stolen by the football team, though not unfairly. Hopefully it wasn't stolen for good.

**Aww its so sad but even an award winning marching band hits rock bottom sometimes. **

**Quartermasters: I like to call them slaves who are in changed of the uniform room, handing out the uniforms and keeping them clean. **

**Wow, it's getting late and I don't even know how I managed time to write this because I have been so busy with everything like any other student. But I am so busy that I haven't finished Mark of Athena which I got on the day it came out, October 2. Now a month later and still not finished with the book. It's so sad... speaking of which who read and loved MOA? Please no spoilers I got it enough from my friends at school who finished it before me. **

**And please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody I'm back! And hopefully for a long time because my marching season ended this week. So sad it seems like it was just yesterday when band camp started. My season ended amazing with a showcase of bands with all the marching bands in my district. And the whole night gave me a burst of inspiration. All I needed was to be on the same field with 400 or more band geeks! **

**Anyway, the last chapter didn't get much feedback and I don't blame anybody, I wasn't really confident with the last chapter as much as I thought. So I hope this chapter will be more successful than the last.**

**Lovebug109: sorry it took me a couple of chapters to reply but I keep forgetting any way...I thought I misinterpreted you haha so sorry but hey another band geek!**

**Disclaimer: the saddest part of this chapter is that I don't own PJO. **

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

Here we were in the band room. The whole band was in here, trying to hide from the embarrassment of Friday's game. I, for one, found this whole thing to be ridiculous. From what I learned and heard from this band is that they were fearless and full of guts to take down any challenge. Yet here are all of the 150 and more of the band members, shriveled up and weak, stacked up inside a claustrophobic room with more than half an hour left before first period.

I can't take this. I wondered why I was here in the first place. I guess coming here was a habit that I've had for the past four years. But being here on this very day was a mistake. I needed to leave, get out of the band, but I couldn't. The only exit from this Tartarus was blocked by the upperclassmen, also known as section leaders. Although I am classified as one, I haven't really counted myself as part of them or part of this band, since we don't exactly get along together.

With the guard crying on each other's shoulders, I carefully sneaked away from them. Before leaving the group, Juniper spotted me. Her chlorophyll eyes were gleaming with sadness and innocence. I've grown attached to this shy sophomore during the past few weeks and it broke me seeing her like this. But I needed to worry about myself for once.

Passing all the other bandos, I finally made it to the exit and faced the rest of my fellow leaders. Thalia was at the very center of the group. I looked around and saw Jackson standing in front the door. My expression was hard and clear: move out of the way. They didn't hesitate for they knew what I was capable of. Jackson, however, didn't move a muscle. He looked straight to my stormy grey eyes and I looked up to his sea green eyes. There were so many countless times when we were in this position, but I pushed them out of my mind. Once again, the butterflies didn't fail to flutter in my stomach.

Jackson broke the stare down and stepped aside for me to pass. But I knew this was far from over. I walked out of the building, and behold: Jackson was trailing behind.

"Go away," I told him.

"No," he said demandingly. His tone had an edge that I couldn't describe.

I sighed and turned around. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

He just chuckled, "Because I wanted to get some fresh air too," he said innocently.

"And you can't get it someplace else?"

"No, this spot has a nice view," Jackson said to me as he sat down on a table bench. He leaned against the table and put his hands behind his head. My mind ran over a second out how perfect he looked at the moment, but just for a second.

I started to leave but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him.

"Come sit down and relax with me."

Thankfully the campus was empty because it was still early for people to come. It's just the band being geeks in coming to school early.

"With you?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Yes, with me. What's so wrong with that?" he asked innocently again with a playful grin. I like it when he acts like this, like a kid.

"Fine," I grumbled sitting down cautiously next to him at the edge of the seat, making sure to keep my distance. However the moment I sat down, he moved closer to me, closing the gap. I looked at him confused but he just stared back and smiled.

"So," I said, hoping he would explain.

"So…" _He is such a seaweed brain_.

I couldn't take it, "Okay what do you want?"

"A fellow bando can't have a decent conversation with another bando?" Jackson teased.

"Not when the bando is a drummer talking to his rival guard captain," I explained him, feeling even more confused.

"Come on Chase."

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "But I'm serious, cut to the chase."

"Fine," Jackson sighed, giving up. "You need to come back and help with the other officers and leaders to try to solve this mess."

"Why should I? You guys clearly have enough people to solve this mess." I stated.

"Because we need a person who is unbiased and somebody new but also have leadership quality." The whole time he was looking in my eyes.

"Yeah, but it's not me," I said refusing to me eye contact with him.

"Hey, we need you more than you think right now," Jackson said with such deep meaning. All I want is to believe him. "I need you right now."

My sight got foggy after hearing it, but I refused to let the tears fall. I shook my head resolutely.

"Right from the first day, all I've ever received is crap from the band, especially you, so don't go telling me right now that you need me because that's just plain _bull_," my voice cracked at the end.

Jackson looked at me hurt but he knew that it was true. He couldn't deny that.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't happen, but I am telling you the truth right now that we can't do this without our guard captain." Jackson grabbed both of my shoulders.

"Fine I'll go back, not for the band but for my guard," I said, hesitating then smiling slightly.

"Good," he smiled back.

At that moment we had another connection. But I had a feeling this had a deeper meaning than the others.

Jackson stood up and held out his hand for me to grab. I graciously took it. His hand felt nice but I released his grip the second I stood up. There was no need for me to torture myself by holding his hand.

We stood there in the awkward silence until I gestured for us to return back to the band room.

Before we made it through the locker room, we heard shouts.

"You don't know what you are talking about Travis," said Thalia, trying to keep calm.

"What are you going to do, _drum major_? If I could point fingers about the disaster on Friday, it's to our very own major and the guard for screwing everything up." Travis was pointing his fingers at everybody. I stiffened and I could feel Jackson shaking his head beside me

"Hey! What happened on Friday was everybody's fault _not_ just a single person!" Thalia spoke in her drum major voice.

"But isn't it _your_ responsibility to handle any situation? Fine, if I can't blame you then I'll blame the guard." Travis turned his beady eyes at the terrified guard, "You don't have your captain defending you this time."

I looked up at Jackson and he looked down at me. We both knew we had to step in before things get ugly. I walked in first heading straight toward the guard, who were relieved to see me.

"Well, Travis, I do believe that I'm here right now. Now, you were saying …?" I challenged Travis, staring him down. Everyone else stayed silent, waiting for him to respond. He scowled but said nothing.

Travis, Thalia, and the rest of the section leaders were in the middle of the room and in the middle of the fight. It was obvious who were on whose side. The drum line and the front side stood behind Travis while the section leaders and majority of the upperclassmen defended their drum major. I looked at the guard, reassuring them briefly before moving and standing behind Thalia.

Out of everybody, only Jackson was left undecided. I looked at him skeptically. His face was distraught, like he was stuck between two crossroads. I thought his choice was clear. Shouldn't he side with Travis, his right hand man?

I noticed everyone's anticipation for Jackson's choice. Grover's eyes were looking at Jackson, full of want and hope. In fact all of them, Grover, Thalia, and Nico contained the same expression. There was something that I don't know about; something that all four of them hid from me. And not knowing irritates the hell out of me.

Jackson, out of nowhere, exhales, "Travis, apologize to your drum major and you owe me two hundred pushups for it."

That surprised me. It surprised everybody, especially Travis and his egotistic attitude. "Perce, you're not serious right?"

"I am serious now start your push ups," Jackson said harshly. "And this goes to all of you," he faced his section, "Disrespecting any leader calls for punishment, and that includes disrespecting the guard captain."

I was shocked. Jackson actually defended me.

Everybody disbanded, but the rest of us stayed where we were, and Travis grudgingly knelt down to do his pushups. His pride had taken two blows today, one from me and one from his beloved drum captain.

"Hey Percy, thanks," Thalia said to Jackson. He just nodded smugly in response and left to his section.

I had so many questions to ask them that I didn't know where to start. Ultimately Thalia, Nico, Grover disbanded too. Travis continued on with his push ups but I ignored him. All of this happened way to fast. There was only ten minutes left until first period and Mr. D was nowhere to be found. In the end, I left for class, leaving everything that happened a few seconds ago to be handled during fourth period.

Percy's POV:

Throughout the whole morning, minus the fight in the band room, I've received teases, threats, and disappointment. I hated every single one of them. I was the captain of our award winning drum line for gods' sake. The least I want is bull crap coming from ignorant jackasses.

I didn't reply back, though maybe I should've, but I was so pissed about what happened this morning that I didn't bother. Now here I was, walking to fourth period, dreading to see everybody again.

Oddly, I didn't see any bando running frantically with their instruments hanging on their arms to the field. It dawned on me that I could actually be early, for once in four years. But the dream was crushed when I walked inside and saw the whole band sitting on the floor looking up at Mr. D.

Mr. D didn't look so hot: he was beyond pissed. I didn't know what to do, so I sat down where I stood, while the drum line sat on the other side of the room.

"As I was saying before Peter's grand entrance, we need to talk about what happened on Friday's game," Mr. D enunciated each word, looking menacingly at all of us.

I felt the band fidget, nervous for what was to come. I must admit that I was nervous too. It was scary seeing this side of Mr. D, although he was already scary in general.

"I am trying very hard not to go ballistic at you guys, even though it is very tempting," Mr. D exhaled, "Every band has bad first games no matter how good they are, but in my years at this school since I've started, this is the first." I flinched, because how the hell was that supposed to make us feel better?

"It is clear that there are some unfinished issues in this room, especially issues from this morning," Mr. D continued.

"How the hell did he find out?" I muttered to myself, thinking back to the morning's drama.

"What did you say, Peter?" Mr. D stared at me looking more menacing by the second.

I was about to defend myself but somebody beat me to it.

"He didn't say anything Mr. D," the person beside me said. I looked to see Chase sitting not even less than a foot away from me. I can't believe she actually defended me, and that I didn't notice her next to me before now.

Mr. D looked skeptical but eventually believed Chase anyway.

I exhaled a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. After that I didn't dare move a muscle, even though I knew I had to thank Chase. My fear of Mr. D won over and I sat still, trying to listen to Mr. D.

"I seriously do not know what to do with this band anymore. I tried my best but there is only so much I can do." Mr. D turned to Chase when he said it, "Now it is all of your guys' turn to do the dirty work because we are too far into the season to change anything now, and it will really suck if I have to cancel this season because of it," Mr. D explained. I'm pretty sure I heard everybody gasp in sheer horror. "Now start talking and if you guys need me I'll be in my office." Mr. D left, not looking back to see the tension in the room.

The moment Mr. D closed the door, comments erupted. Only Chase, the leaders, and I were still. I saw Thalia converting to her "drum major mode". However, seeing her like that again just brought back memories of what I found out on Friday before the game. It was sickening and I was stuck, not knowing what to do. She was still my drum major but she would always be my cousin first.

Without warning, Thalia called us to attention. "Okay all of you heard Mr. D and he's right. As drum major I have to make this band cooperative, make it work. Now there are a lot of issues, especially this morning, but all I am asking for is participation. And I am telling you now that I will be so pissed off if this season is canceled."

The speech left everybody motionless. Thalia looked around to the leaders hoping for some back up but nobody stood up.

I felt guilty because as the next leader in line, I knew I had to stand up. So I did and I saw Chase standing up too. We gazed at each other and walked to Thalia. This was weird for me: if it was a couple of months ago, I would've cared less for this type of stuff and hid with the drum line. And if I knew my section well, I'm pretty sure they are appalled at me right now.

"Guys, listen to your drum major because she's right. And I have to admit that it is also our fault for this mess," I said, pointing my thumb at Annabeth and myself. The drum line looked as if they couldn't hear what I just said ,and I don't blame them because I couldn't even believe what I just said either.

"If you guys need proof of a truce then we'll do it. Jackson and I will have a truce right here!" Chase interfered. My eyes widened. I didn't want things to go _that_ far. "Right Jackson?" she said to me. Her grey eyes said it all: if I don't cooperate I won't live.

"Right, Annabeth," I said through my teeth trying to hold a smile. I realized that this was the first time I said her name. She realized it too; in fact, I think everybody did. "Right, Percy" Chase smiled and I returned it.

She raised her hand for me to shake but there was something I had to do first:

I called the drum line over so they would have a closer witness. They were grumbling, especially the Stolls, but I didn't care. I had to set the example, since I was the drum captain.

Chase got the idea and called her guard too. Thalia went to stand in the middle and the rest of the band sat on the floor in front.

I shook Chase's hand. At that moment I felt a ton of pressure off of my shoulder. We smiled at each other, living in the moment. Applause roared in the room, but I knew that the majority of the drum line hated every second of it, but I didn't care about any of it because Annabeth's hand felt so smooth and _right_. It was too irresistible for me to give up. When she released her grip, I pulled her back and brought her to my arms. Annabeth was still at first but then relaxed as I put my arms around her waist. This was something I wasn't able to do before the truce. I tried to calm my racing heart and look casual, and I wished I could see Annabeth's expression.

I heard wolf whistles amongst the guys, and the girls seemed like they were close to fainting. I saw Thalia smiling genuinely at us, with Grover and Nico. Watching them released all of the feelings that had been buried inside of me for the past four years.

I miss them, I really do.

**the End!...**

**Of chapter 14 that is. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review! And Happy Thanksgiving everybody! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and thank you for all of the awesome reviews! I do not know how many times I can thank you guys.****Special thanks to my beta Dessert Maniac, wouldn't be able to write this story without you.**

**Also I would love to spend this AN to send condolences to the families in the shooting in Newton Connecticut because no family should be forced to experience this sort of tragedy.**

**perkygirl1998: hey it's nice meeting another orchestra person! Don't worry I was just as clueless my freshman year when I joined guard for winter season because I've basically been in orchestra since fourth grade but anyway...the drum major is the same status as the concert master in orchestra. The drum captain or guard captain is just another way of saying section leader but they are captains because they are a prestigious groups that compete separately during winter/indoor season. I hope you understand because that's the best way I can explain it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy**

Percy's POV:

For once, I didn't dread going to band practice. I could feel the tension escaping by the second. But all I hope is that this truce thing was for the better and not the worse.

I can't help but feel a part of me hating this whole thing. It was a minor part of me, though. It felt familiar but there was something about it that didn't feel like me. I was just Perseus Jackson, drum captain of this school's drumline. But I don't know if the title is meaning more or less to me every passing day.

Drum line has always been there for me, even when I had no one. I sighed, bringing up those memories to mind. This time, I noticed that my feelings for Rachel didn't hurt anymore. That's interesting … she was my first everything. I see her around school, more than I want to, and never had she looked my way.

I thought about her frizzy red hair and green eyes. The more the image lingered on, the frizzy red hair that I once thought could never escape my mind turned into blonde, princess curls blonde, and the green eyes I once thought I could always trust changed into a breathtaking stormy grey. I abruptly stopped where I was walking. Oh god, this can't be happening. The image of blonde curls and grey eyes was looking clearer and familiar to me by the second.

As if fate wanted to taunt me, I spotted Chase walking hurriedly to the band room too. Her blonde curly locks were up in a ponytail, much to my dislike. The image was clear now. Chase was a color guard captain, emphasis on _color guard_, something I sworn myself to hate.

All I could hope now was that practice today would be worth it.

* * *

I was out on the field with my snare attached to my harness. I was the only one here, except for some freshmen girls in woodwinds sitting on the benches. At times the girls would sneak glances my way when I wasn't looking and giggle. I smirked, some things never get old. It felt odd being one of the first ones here. I've always been stuck in the band room with my cousin and Chase learning the solo. Now I was here by myself because my dear cousin decided to teach only Chase today and not me. It felt weird; it felt lonely, but I pushed the thought aside. I have all I need right here: my snare and I on the center of the field. But I can't escape that gut-empty feeling.

Murmurs broke out and grew louder. I looked up to see more brass and woodwinds people coming, but more importantly I saw drum line behind. I snickered, they never come early.

"Hey Perce," Travis greeted. The rest of the drum line followed.

"Why are you guys here early?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Well the question is why _you_ are here earlier than us," Travis retorted smirking mischievously. I had a sudden urge to punch him.

"Yeah the last time we checked, out captain is never early or on time," Connor continued.

"Yeah, well there is a first for everything," I said back, gritting my teeth. They, for once, were getting on my nerves.

'Tell me about it." I faintly heard Travis mumbling, but I ignored it for it would only cause even more problems.

"Anyway how are you and the guard captain doing," Connor asked smirking mischievously. The Stolls were infamously known for this smirk. The way he said it sounded so wrong in many ways.

"Nothing," I stated because it was true, nothing was going on between me and Chase.

"Good, because you know that can never happen," Travis informed me. What can never happen?

"What do you mean?"

Most of the guys in drum line snickered. Travis and Connor looked at each other. "You're not serious, right?" I crossed my arms signaling that I was dead serious. I saw them shiver. "The whole _a guard can't date a drummer_ thing. It's marching band's number one rule."

I stared blankly at them. When the hell was this rule made? In my four years have I never heard of this rule. The drum line understood my confusion and continued. "You seriously never heard of this?" I nodded hesitantly. The drum line's snickers were getting louder,enjoying my stupidity. I didn't care, as captain I can do whatever punishment I want.

"Then how come was I allowed to date a guard back in freshman year?" I asked memories coming back again.

Travis smirked, "Because you weren't technically counted as a drummer yet."

I stared at him dumbstruck. Now that I think about it, I hated my drum major my freshmen year, always picking on the newbies. The band laughed even more.

"Yeah well that just means you weren't officially a drummer your freshman year too so shut up," I played along with them until the stopped laughing. I smirked, it was nice being captain. Although the fact that I learned this marching band rule not a minute ago was unimaginable for me. It was a ridiculous rule, but I wonder: does Chase know about it too? I chuckled. A wise girl like her should know everything.

I looked around my section to check for attendance and we were short by one, and by the most unexpected person too.

"Hey Travis, know where your girlfriend is at?" I hit his arms with my stick. He turned to me, annoyed.

"For the last time, we have nothing going on between us," Travis said in a frustrated tone. We all heard it but not ever have we believed it. "And no, I don't where she is. Where is she?" he looked around the band then scanned the front side line of the field. All of us noticed that too and were trying to hide our grins.

"What the hell is she doing?" Travis blurted staring jaw dropped to the entrance of the field. We all turned to the scene. Katie, a very out spoken girl who isn't afraid to beat the crap out of Travis, was helping the pixie girl in guard with flags. What _was_ she doing? And where was her marimba?

I marched forward to confront her before her boyfriend Travis did. They saw I was coming and stopped a few yards ahead of me. Katie looked as if she anticipated this moment while Juniper squealed and hid behind her flags.

"Katie, what is going on here? Where is your marimba?" I asked, failing to not sound disconcerted because I was.

"Relax Perce, my marimba is already in front of the field," Katie said pointing to the front side line. "I'm just helping a guardo out with flags, calm down captain." _It's not me that has to calm down._

I sighed, the look on her face from carrying the flags and talking to pixie girl worried me. It seems like I haven't seen her smile in months, maybe years, ever since the teasing between her and Travis started.

Katie and the pixie girl left,going back to their previous conversation like they were old friends. I turned around only to find Travis standing there impatiently with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes. He makes things way too obvious.

"What happened?" Travis asked anxiously.

"Nothing, she just said that she was helping out a friend, calm down Travis," I said trying to be supportive and patted his back, but I couldn't help smirking at his immaturity and protectiveness towards Katie.

"I don't know Perce; there is something different with her. She became more distant from us," he said looking at Katie practicing her marimba. I smirked again; there was something more to Travis than everybody suspects.

"Let's get back to the battery."

Travis ultimately agreed, hesitantly tearing his gaze away from the pit section leader.

The section was huddled in a circle waiting for us.

"What did she say," Connor asked eyeing his twin brother skeptically.

"Nothing, she was only helping out a friend with flags," I told them what I told Travis. The subject soon dropped interest and I decided to leave Travis alone. This section is important to me but I know when a guy needs his personal space.

Right in time, Thalia steps on her podium. She held a strong and confident façade, but if I knew my cousin she was frightened inside. Frightened for if this season would be cancelled by Mr. D everything would be blamed on her, the drum major. For once in three years, we had something to relate to.

"Okay make this run our best one yet," Thalia motivated us. I caught her eye looking at me vulnerably. With everything happened this afternoon, I guess I still owe her support.

"Listen to your drum major. This run better be the best god damn run you have ever done so far in your life! Got it?" I commanded to the band.

"Yes sir!" the band chanted as one. Thalia and I shared a smile.

Mr. D moved to lean alongside the podium grumbling, "This better be worth my time."

Thalia raised her arms and started the first movement. Grover held his solo graciously amongst the band. By the second set of the movement, I couldn't help but feel empty and incomplete. Weird. The drum line moved to the center of the field and from my periphery were a bunch of flags. Crap! I forgot about Chase and our solo. How could I forget so easily? Every step, I got closer to doing a partner less solo. The guard and battery finally met like the drill was written and I stood there feeling like an idiot. Thalia noticed and stared at me menacingly. This will not end well for me. I diverted my attention to Mr. D, although I'm clueless why. His look was far more terrifying than Thalia's because Mr. D didn't look mad instead he was smirking. I shivered at the thought of the possibilities of what he could be thinking at the moment.

The song ended but Thalia didn't continue. Instead, she redirected her attention to me, her electrifying blue eyes on me. This isn't good.

What is it with this marching season that I keep getting caught in embarrassing moments? First it was the epic lift fail I had to do with Chase. Then getting locked in the uniform room with Chase. And now I faced utter humiliation because I have _no_ Chase. This season was full of surprises.

I sighed and gripped onto my sticks. Short snickers appeared behind me and I only have one guess to where it is coming from.

"Kelp head," Thalia muttered deviously. Mr. D, however, hadn't moved his position. He carried his demonic smirk the whole , I am so going to get it. This run was supposed to be redemption; show Mr. D that this season shouldn't be cancelled. And I think I just ruined that.

I was about to defend myself until I saw a glimpse of a familiar blonde. Yes, finally she comes! I smiled and exhaled a deep breath.

Chase and Aphrodite were coming from the entrance. I never knew I would be so blessed and relieved to see Chase coming. I noticed Thalia seemed a bit relieved too. I looked around noticing the whole band light up from the sight of Chase.

We all must have looked creepy,because her face grew cautious the closer she got to us.

"Seaweed brain, what is going on here?" Chase asked when she got to me.

"It's nothing. We are all just relived that you came," I told her, sounding surprisingly genuine. Chase's grey eyes grew softer from my tone.

"Okay well, let's get started," she said. Thalia got the message and commanded everybody to the beginning of the song.

I stumbled my way with my snare to the opposite side of the field. Along the way, I noticed Aphrodite speaking to Chase. She was rambling while Chase was struggling to speak. And of course Aphrodite threw in her high pitched giggle like always.

Everybody was at their spots and Thalia started the movement. Mr. D from the side of the podium was ready to listen to hopefully not another horrible run of the show. The movement went according to plan, just like always. However, this time unlike the last run, I met Chase's hand in the middle of the field. We held eye contact throughout the song only for it to be broken when I lifted her by the waist. But it soon reconnected when I held her in my arms bridal style till the ending of the piece.

"Woo!" the scream came from the stadium from Aphrodite herself. I smiled meeting Annabeth's smile as well.

I placed her down for her to stand up when Thalia began conducting the next movement.

The whole time I was staring at Annabeth noticing that some of the dance was changed into even harder moves. The second movement ended continuing to the third song _Masquerade_ which we've only touched on twice. Despite that, Mr. D looked pleasantly pleased by the outcome of it. We ended where we have learned so far. Thalia called horns down and all of the eyes moved to Mr. D.

There was silence…

"What are you doing drum major? Have the band learn the rest of the sets, and I must remind everybody that the drum instructor and alumni will be returning this week to fix up any mess for the next game." With that Mr. D leaves to the band room.

My heart stopped; nobody moved. As grumpy and ill-tempered as Mr. D was, he said the one thing that the entire band has been anticipating to hear, well that and the fact that my instructor was returning. Everybody stayed quiet until Mr. D was out of sight. The second he was, cheers roared. I looked around my section with glee and joy.

Every section was having a celebration of their own. The battery was hugging and patting each other's backs after dismounting their drums. I pierced through the crowd in search of Annabeth. I found her blonde hair with a pile of flags. What was it with today and all the flags? She spotted me through her guard. Something came over me, an adrenaline rush and I found myself running towards her. I pulled her to my arms for a hug, remembering the moment in the band room.

"Good job, Chase," I told her once we pulled away.

"Right back at you, Jackson," she smiled. "And there is something I need to speak to you about," she said cautiously. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

Unfortunately, Thalia returned to her podium before I can ask. "Okay you guys hear Mr. D, time to learn the last sets of _Masquerade_."

I looked back at Annabeth. We knew we had to get back to our own section. So without a word we returned to the opposite ends of the field.

* * *

The third movement was probably the only song where the guard and battery weren't together. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it but there was.

Now the drum line and most of the sections were sitting down on our next set while waiting for the remaining sections- *ahem* woodwinds- to learn them. This part always sucks because some sections are always too slow, especially when there is no one to talk to or nothing to do. The drum line was busy with themselves and I saw Nico and Grover having an interesting conversation.

"Oh this is rich, you band geeks are still practicing even after your public humiliation from Friday!" That voice never fails to disgust me.

We all turned to see our one hit winner football team with their quarterback in front of the pack. I groaned; just when I thought today finally calmed down in drama.

"Get out of here, we still have this field until 6," our drum major fought back.

"I must give you guys props. I mean, I would never have suspected you guys to hold your head high after Friday's game," Luke said clapping his hands.

"Just leave Luke." For somebody who doesn't know their secret he or she would've guessed they hated each other, but unfortunately for me, I knew better. Thalia looked like she was about to break apart. This bastard is so dead to me.

"Come on sweet cheeks, I know you don't want me to leave." The band laughed at that, but I stayed quiet because I knew part of that was true and I think Thalia knew it too.

"Get your team and leave Luke," I said standing up from my spot. I had to say something before Thalia broke apart completely.

"Why should we, because unlike you guys we actually won on Friday."

"Yeah _one_ game in nearly a decade," I reminded him, feeling vengeful.

Luke and his team flinched when they heard that because it was true.

"It's better than being a bunch of disappointments."

That stuck a core. Luke smirked thinking he had us, which he probably did.

"Luke, I am not going to say it again. Leave!" Thalia yelled. That surprised me, Thalia is a strong and independent person but I never knew she had the strength to stand up to Luke.

Hearing Thalia must have hit Luke deeply, because a flash a sadness washed over him but not long enough for others to recognize it.

"Fine we'll leave. Let's go guys." He said to his team leaving the marching field. I think Thalia just broke up with Luke. I looked back at her. I smiled, her confidence was obvious. The band congratulated her and it seems like today was full of celebrations, in a way. It's hard to believe this band came from a devastated group of tone deaf players to an overpowering marching band in just one day. But they had a group of amazing leaders to help them.

**Yay chapter 15 finished!**

**Sorry for being gone for 3 weeks. Marching season did end yes but I'm starting winter/indoor season this week so I'm going to be twice as hectic than before. But I'll try to update and keep writing as possible as I can.**

**Now there wasn't a lot of Percabeth in this but I needed to figure out the Thuke situation first.**

**Marching band terms: **

**Battery: drum section of the marching band; another term for drum line -okay yes I have used drum line more than I used the battery word, but don't get confused for those not in marching band. Basically, up until now I totally forgot the term battery because I was used to using drum line. **

**Pit: percussion instruments and players who don't march, consists of marimbas, xylophones, chimes, ect. **

**Also please tell me if I am putting drum line in a negative connotation.I don't mean to, so please tell me if I am.**

******How did everybody's marching season went? Anything new or hilarious happened?**

**Lastly, please review! ****Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everybody!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! Thank you for the reviews! I hope everybody is enjoying their winter break and their Christmas. And who was excited when Les Miserables premiered on Christmas Day? Please no spoilers I have not seen yet but I want to so bad! Haha if you guys haven't realized I love Broadway and musicals! I've seen Les Miserable a bunch of times on youtube and saw it live once too but I can never get tired of it so I cannot wait to watch the new movie. **

**ElmoDaHorse: okay first of all: love your pen name! Yes, I saw Ohio University marching band too, especially their video game show; that was AMAZING! And it is so cool that you are from Australia!**

**Lovebug109: congrats on a superior rating! And wow those freshmen must be really good to get superior for only a few months of marching. Thanks on the feedback on drumline and good luck on concert season!**

**BoxAuthor88: hey you just predicted an upcoming scene for this chapter! **

**And the topic on Percabeth's soon first kiss in this story...is a surprise. But to be honest I have been going though many different and possible scenes for Percabeth in my head, so please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Soon the buzz was out on how the fragile-yet-persevering drum major fought against the nasty beast of a quarterback and won…all with the help of their strong and chivalrous drum captain. Okay, I'll admit that was a bit exaggerated and overstated. I am also confident that Thalia will kick my ass if I ever called her fragile- but at least I called her perseverant. However, news travels quickly in Goode High School, and the news that was going around was about how their quarterback got told off by the drum major and drum captain. So it wasn't much of an over- exaggeration but I felt pretty damn nice after hearing that story roam around the school.

Band is still getting picked on by some groups, especially the wannabe big shot jocks who think they are superior to us. But what they don't know is that this school has always been a marching band school and forever will be.

I still walked around with pride on my shoulders because the drumline's reputation in this school will never fade.

Crap, where was I going though? I found myself in familiar territory yet it all looked distant, almost surreal. Strange. I kept walking, but I noticed my surroundings: lively posters, weird looking sculptures, and above all: colors, everywhere. Oh no, this isn't good. The last time I was here was in my freshman year, with a friend.

Not far from me was a door to a classroom, open, and I couldn't help but peek inside. A huge wave of déjà vu washed over me as I watched what I thought was an unfathomable dream right in front of me. I don't think I have even seen her without her cheer uniform on, not for years!

My mind contemplated on possible things that could happen if she noticed me. They all resulted badly and I wasn't going to risk anything, especially after what happened last time.

I took a step back only to find myself running into a small table by the door. When did that get there? My heel hit the table leg, loudly I might say, and the table came collapsing down. Crap this isn't good.

"Percy?" Here comes my doom.

I looked up to see a very curious and strangely frustrated Rachel. "Hi, um, you should get this table fixed." If I could, I would slap myself at the moment.

"Why don't you try to not be an idiot for once and break everything," she snapped.

"At least I'm not the heart breaker here," I muttered, then silently prayed she didn't hear. With my luck, she did. Rachel glared at me while we were trying to clean up the mess.

I cleared my throat, "Where do these go?" I asked holding up a tray of paint brushes.

"Just leave everything on the big table and I'll clean up everything." She sounded pissed but why should she be?_ She_ is the one who broke _me_.

"I'm sorry," I confessed. Deep in my heart, that apology meant for something more profound.

"It's fine." Her green eyes met mine. My breathing became irregular. "What are you doing here anyway?" The question was innocent enough to ask.

"I should ask you the same thing. I never thought I would ever again see you in holding a paint brush."

"Well, I am still the old me." What was going on here?

"That, I am not so sure about."

"But how are you so sure that I even changed?"

"I might have some evidence." I noticed each time she talked, she got closer.

"Come on Perce, I'll always be your guard girl." It sounded as if she choked on that word. This was too confusing for me to handle.

"Yeah well, I got to go." I knew I needed to get out of that place before things got out of hand, which I think it easily could've if this was three weeks ago, but tough luck to her, this wasn't. So with that I turned around and headed to the band room, like always.

My mind ran through what I just experienced, analyzing and puzzling over Rachel. I was completely satisfied with my life at the moment and I by no means wanted to change it. But there was this tugging feeling whenever she was around. I thought that after four years it would finally go away but it never did and that is why I hate guard so much.

* * *

Walking through the locker room, I thought I was hallucinating. There was my mom with a clipboard and a pen. She was crossing off things on the paper while checking out the lockers. What is wrong with today?

"Mom?" She turned to look at me.

"Hi dear, can you help me with this baritone sax case please," she asked, pointing to the case on top of the lockers. I sighed because it was my mom so I had no choice. Caring down the case, however was a lot more work than I thought, because of the instrument the weight was lopsided so it almost fell on me.

"What are you doing here, Mom?"

"Don't you remember?" Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be asking. "There's always a boost parents meeting after your first game so we can talk about this upcoming season." Right, it's been four years and I still can't remember that simple detail.

"Yeah, I remember now. Is everybody here?" She knew what I meant.

"The whole board is here, but not all parents are here, sorry dear," she said looking at me with kind eyes. That's what I love about her: she was understanding and sweet.

"It's fine. It's just another meeting." It was true, after four years I got used to disappointment from him.

"But I'll definitely make sure that he will come for your big day, I promise." She smiled and brought me in for a hug. Being the tough drum captain as I was, I couldn't help but give her a big hug. She was a couple of inches shorter, compared to my 6 foot 3 towering height.

"Aww, picture perfect moment!" Damn it, I thought nobody was here. I released my mom and turned around to see the Stolls coming in to set up for practice. I blushed knowing that they would never let me live down this moment.

"Travis and Connor, what a lovely surprise," my mom sounded too excited.

"Hey Ms. Jackson, or apparently future Mrs. Blofis," Connor greeted her, eyeing a shiny ring on my mom's finger. He better think twice before stealing it; I glared at him.

"Oh, thank you dear."

"You're welcome. Well, we must be off to set up for practice." They waved us goodbye and I gave them a little nod.

"Goodbye. Oh, and your mother said that she left the ointment in your lockers," she mom yelled out to them. I laughed when I heard Travis and Connor groan. That was pure genius and possible black mail to use.

"Ms. Jackson?" A soft voice called out. I raised my head to see Annabeth carrying a box of paint. I flinched, remembering the memory. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed me.

"Hi sweetie, you could leave them on the side, thank you very much." Annabeth laid them down and walked toward us.

"You're welcome Ms. Jackson. Hi Ja-Percy." I smirked from hearing that.

"Percy, this is the dearest and sweetest person I have ever met," my own mom poured onto me. Chase? "Dearest and sweetest"? I raised my eyebrow while looking Chase. She glared at me menacingly which almost made me back down. Almost. "You should learn a thing or two from her, Percy." Annabeth smiled triumphantly after hearing that. Great.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings just yet.

"Oh Annabeth, if only I had you for a daughter," she said, the whole time looking up at me. Oh no. I could feel the sweat starting to form. And I knew Annabeth was smiling at this too.

"Yeah, like I said, I'll think about it." I forced on a smile, feeling awkward.

"Well, I must get going to the meeting. Goodbye, Annabeth dear." She hugged her. Then she turned to hug me, "Goodbye son. She's a keeper," my kind mom whispered the last part to me. I tried to hide my blush from Annabeth. She released me and left, but not before giving me a slight wink and nudge to Annabeth. I really hope Wise Girl didn't notice that either.

My mom left leaving me and Annabeth alone together in the locker room. As long as it wasn't the uniform room, I'm fine.

"Aren't we practicing today?" I noticed she wasn't wearing her usual practice outfit of tights and t-shirt.

"We aren't practicing today. We are doing backdrops." I raised my eyebrow. "It was said during the announcements during fourth period," She said matter-of-factly.

"I never listen to the announcements," I chuckled, receiving an eye roll from Chase.

"Of course, I should've known," she smiled.

"So where are we doing these backdrops?" If the Stolls went in to "set up" then what are they really doing?

"In the room, where else? But the painting is done outside" she said. It all clicked now because that what the paints were for.

"Lead the way," I made a gesture for her to lead.

Inside looked like as if a music room and an art room exploded at once. Buckets of paint and paint brushes were scattered in a corner, large panels of wood and cardboard rested near the cellos and basses, and material and props were propped under the pianos and marimbas. Near Mr. D's office was the booster parent meeting.

"Great, you guys are here. The woodwinds are handling the curtains, brass is doing the masks, guard went out with the roses, battery is handling the wheels on for the backdrops, and we need to do a huge back drop of the Phantom's lair. Can you guys handle that?" Thalia poured everything on us the second we stepped through the doors. I felt overwhelmed before she even finished.

"Thalia, calm down. We got it," Wise Girl reassured Thalia. I nodded, agreeing with her because I don't think Thalia could get even more stressed.

"Thanks you guys," she smiled. Annabeth and I left to grab the materials until I felt a hand on my arm stopping me: "Percy, do you think you can handle this?" Thalia said with care. I knew what she meant, and it felt nice that she cared despite years of disregarding each other.

"Yeah, I can." And it was true. I left Thalia to go help Chase with the backdrop. She was struggling to carry a big piece of wood three times wide her size and a bag of paint and brushes. I chuckled debating whether to help her out or to watch her fail miserably. But I knew she would kick my ass whenever she got the chance and I preferred to not give her any chances soon.

I rushed up to grab the bag of paint and the bottom of the piece of wood while Annabeth carried the other side.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I said looking at her.

We stopped at a table and I set down the paints. I flexed my arm, for the wood and the bag of paint were heavier than I thought.

"Okay, do you have a clue on what it should look like?" I asked her because I was clueless on this project.

"Yeah, I have a good idea of the Phantom's lair." Good, because all I saw was a wide piece of wood.

Chase grabbed a pencil and immediately began sketching. I stared at her with amazement. Her grey eyes were everywhere as if she was calculating a million things at once.

"Jackson, do you mind getting me a ruler," she asked and I agreed instantly.

The room was even more crowded than before. More bandos showed up to help and even the parents began screwing down the wheels on the backdrops. How was I supposed to find rulers in this mess? Thankfully I managed to find a bucket full of yard sticks. I rushed out the door as fast as I could before I as called for another job.

"Hey, Perce." Damn, so close. I turned around and felt relieved that it was only the Stolls.

"Hey guys, how are the wheels coming along," I asked not really interested.

"They are just wheels," Travis smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I should get back to my job."

"Speaking of which, I heard you were helping out guard captain," Connor pointed out.

"Yeah, I am. Is that a problem?" I could feel my blood rushing. More drummers became interested in our business. They were my section but this wasn't a drum line problem in the beginning.

"Not at all, just remember the rule," Travis warned and the rest of the nosy eavesdroppers nodded in agreement. I groaned; I hate that damn rule.

"You guys have nothing to worry about," I reassured them though I found it to be pointless.

"Good to hear that."

"Good, now I need to go back." I turned around and left the building before I was called back in again.

When I returned to Chase, she was half way done through the whole damn wood.

"How did you manage to do this whole thing while I was gone?"

"Really Jackson? You were gone for a good ten minutes and plus this is just a rough sketch; it's not the actual thing."

"Oh well, here is the ruler," I said handing it to her.

"I need you to line the ruler for me while I trace it, Seaweed Brain," she chuckled and I smiled.

I bent down to the ground where Annabeth was because the backdrop didn't have a base and wheels yet for it to stand up. Annabeth was below me while I hovered above her with the ruler. I could smell her strawberry scent just only less than a foot away. I kept my eyes on her the whole time she traced.

"Can you move it vertical now please?" I scrunched my eyebrows, confused but eventually moved to yard stick vertical, failing miserably.

"No, like this," Annabeth said as she put her hands on mine and moved the ruler connecting the line she made horizontally. My cheeks began to heat up but I didn't know if it was for her hands being on mine or the fact that I couldn't line the ruler up vertically. "Seaweed Brain," she smirked. A mischievous grin grew on my face as I head butted her for payback.

I laughed. "You deserved it." In return she stuck her tongue at me. I thought about it. I was a pretty buff guy, though Chase has a few guns from twirling the flag. But I have a hard stick in my hand and all she has is a pointy pencil. I figured to take a chance. The yardstick came flaying and hit her head, probably costing her a couple of brain cells.

"Hey!" she brought her hand over the spot I hit her on the head. I laughed even harder. "That's it, Seaweed Brain!" Crap. I stood up and ran for my life. The worst part is: I forgot the yard stick. Chase noticed and grabbed it, now chasing me down. I was faster than her, luckily, but I was running out of places to hide.

Out of nowhere, a yardstick hit my head, and again, then again. This wasn't fun anymore. Suddenly an impact knocked me down and I found myself lying down with a Wise Girl hovering above me. She was smiling triumphantly and all I wantedwas to wipe the grin off her face with something even better.

"Okay truce," I finally told her but I didn't want her to get off just yet.

I looked up to her stormy gray orbs which were now dark but full of life.

"Well, look what we have here?" Both of our heads turned to see Travis and Jimmy, a sophomore who played cymbals in battery, carrying a base for the overly long wood that was underneath us and wheels. Seriously, what is with all of the disturbances today?

Annabeth blushed and soon got off. I couldn't help but pout at that.

"We were just- um…" she stuttered. I smirked. Wise Girl is nervous?

"In all honesty, I really don't want to know what you guys were doing. We are just here to do a job," Travis pointed out by raising the wheels in his hands.

"Right okay, we should continue tracing." Annabeth told me, apparently recovered from that embarrassing moment.

Travis and Jimmy raised the wood but Annabeth and I had to help them keep it up while the two screw on the base. Coincidentally Travis ended up on my side. Yeah right.

"Watch yourself out there, captain," he whispered to me in case Annabeth and Jimmy heard.

"I know Travis, it's about that damn rule; I know," I sighed. He was getting on my nerves; always reminding me about that ridiculous rule.

"Sorry captain, we are just looking out for you because we need you focused this entire season and we can't afford to lose that over some girl, no matter how hot she is." I didn't reply because I was too shocked to. My eyes landed on Annabeth who was on the other side. She was chatting up with Jimmy, laughing at something he probably said. I began to feel my nerves fuming.

"You know Perce, just because you know of the rule, it doesn't mean that you will abide to it," Travis told me, sounding shockingly sincere. That sounded too reverse psychology for Travis's taste. I didn't reply again and kept on staring. Travis sighed, clearly feeling defeated. "Just watch out, okay Perce?" I slightly nodded. "But it doesn't mean that we won't give up on you." I could feel his mischievous smirk. "Done, Jimmy, are you done?" he asked once he screwed the last bolt. Now the wheels were on the base, we just needed to screw on the legs in the back for it to stay up.

Jimmy and Travis went to work in the back while Chase and I pondered finishing the front. Well, more like Wise Girl sketching the lair while I was her trusty sidekick with the ruler.

"What are these lines supposed to be?" I asked pointing the vertical lines in front of us.

"They are supposed to be the candles. Use your imagination Seaweed Brain," Chase laughed and flicked my head. I yelped in pain.

"Wise Girl, that was not nice," I said looking at her. Suddenly a loud bang on the ground coming from the back ruined my train of thought.

"Sorry, sorry, it was an accident. Continue on with whatever you guys were doing," Travis called from the back. I am going to kill him one day. Annabeth looked back at me with a curious expression but I just shrugged. Who knows what was going on in his twist mind of his?

"Okay let's finish these candles and then we need to do the same thing on the opposite side."

"Okay…" I was once again clueless. Annabeth laughed and grabbed my hands again directing me to fix the yardstick. A tint of blush crept on my face.

"Ahem," somebody cleared their throat and I have a good guess who it was. We turned our head to see Jimmy standing awkwardly behind Travis holding a power drill and a mischievous grin. I would love to smack that grin out of his face.

"What?"

"We're done with the back, so you guys can continue with … yeah…" he broke off. From my periphery I could tell Annabeth was ready to kill him any moment and all I am waiting is for her word. Travis and Jimmy left, probably after looking at our murderous look.

"We should finish this," Annabeth said somewhat unaffected by what just happened. I sighed and nodded.

Three hours later we managed to finish the enormous backdrop. Although we would've finished earlier but Wise Girl was too much of a perfectionist. But at least it looked good. The backdrop perfectly illustrated the Phantom's lair, yup _my_ lair.

Now Chase and I were sitting down a couple of yards away from the backdrop admiring our creation.

"Good job, Wise Girl."

"Thanks," she sounded surprised at my compliment.

"We make a good team," I joked, but I knew deep inside that it was true.

She turned to me, even more surprised than I was from saying it. "Yeah I guess we do, Seaweed Brain." I smiled. "Come on, we need to start painting it," she said while standing up but I protested. "Yes Jackson, we need to at least do the background before tomorrow." Ultimately I gave in and stood up. "Good now you open the paint while I go get paper towels and water." Annabeth left, leaving me baffled.

I walked forward to the black paint bucket, still admiring the backdrop, even though it was pencil marks. Eventually it won't be.

I spent about a good ten minutes wondering how to open the bucket of paint. Crap, Chase is going to tease me about this. That's when I noticed it doesn't take ten minutes to get water and paper towels. Then again, it doesn't take ten minutes to find a ruler, I thought wryly. A worried and concerned feeling washed through me. If something happened to her, I'll probably never live again and Mr. D will make sure of that. I stood up and walked to the nearest restroom.

"Come on, not even for one simple date?" I groaned, this was the voice I least wanted to hear in the world, even Travis would be better.

"Not even that." That was Chase's voice. The restroom was right around the corner and they were in front of it. I quickly hid behind a trash can to make sure I wasn't seen.

"When will I have the opportunity to take you out?" his voice was smooth like a real player.

"When I am suddenly into egotistical and chauvinist jerks," Chase snapped back and I smiled. What is it with him, first my cousin, now my partner!

Luke huffed and mumbled something too incoherent for me to hear but clearly loud enough for Annabeth because following that was a slap, a loud one too. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to make sure my laugh wasn't audible. I peaked over the trashcan to see Luke leaving with his hand over his check. Annabeth was returning back with water and paper towels.

"Annabeth, what took you so long?" She looked shocked when I suddenly stood up and headed her way. I grabbed the paper towels and water from her.

"Oh, I had a little complication," she said not looking into my eyes.

"Uh huh." If she wanted me to know then she would tell me. Right?

We walked back to finish the background. The sun was setting and the temperature was cooling down. Nobody was out in the quad except for us. I could tell this season was shaping up very nicely … sort of.

**Okay, I must say that this is my longest chapter so far. So consider this a Christmas present to you all readers!**

**This marching season is coming along well isn't it? We have backdrops and props, a working booster parent, an over-stressed drum major, and the two captains are finally getting along! But we have a maniac ex-girlfriend on the loose, and a vengeful male-chauvinist pig who has a bone to pick on the band! Oh my...!  
**

**Special thanks to my beta/reviser Dessert Maniac for all of the help. And yes more guard drama in the later ****chapters. Are you happy now? Plan P is in action!**

**Please review! Due to my tight schedule I won't be able to update or write as often so depending on the number of reviews I will update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**

**********************HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my fellow band geeks and aspiring writers! I want to thank you again for all of the reviews and your support for this story. Gosh I can't believe that it's been 6 months since I've published this story. It's amazing how much this story has progressed. So again thank you for all of the support!**

**Also, I am planning to start redoing the first couple of chapters. Because I reread them a week ago and I was astonished at my writing six months ago so I already started on chapter 1 and will probably stop at chapter 4. **

**SailorMoonAddict: okay where do I start? I guess first of all I must thank for the critique on the band. Most of the decisions I made about what character gets what section was depended on their personalities but I also had to fit the story itself as well. So yes the guard is the outcast and I've met some guard that were like that several years back and grew into a prestigious and award winning ones. In fact, my school was like that too which is where I got the inspiration from. Also yeah thanks for reminding about the trumpets being cocky because it's true in some ways. Lastly, yes in this story guard and drummers can't date and in some band it's true because of all of the drama behind it, but for other sections it doesn't matter. And for marching band fanfics try the marching band archives if you haven't already. Try Hearts of Glass or Drum Major Status. **

**And a Happy New Year everybody!**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

This whole week had been full of surprises, but not every surprise was a cherry on top.

My old marching band back in San Francisco never did backdrops so going into the project and hearing the suggestion during practice left me clueless in the beginning. But Thalia managed to explain everything to me pretty well, which I was grateful for because I didn't want to look stupid making them especially if my partner happened to be Seaweed Brain.

Besides that, I met Percy's mother for the first time. She was pleasantly nice unlike her offspring. When I introduced myself to her, her eyes widened in realization to who I was. I smiled and it got me thinking if Percy ever mentioned me to his mother before. Thinking about that made my insides flutter again. I have told myself countless of times not to get my hopes up for him, but clearly I'm not listening to myself.

My truce with the drum captain didn't have much effect on the band. I still received the same half-assed responses from them. I didn't care about their perception on me but I cared about my guard. Every day we went run though over run through and I could tell the guard is becoming worn-out and reluctant to anything and the more I push them it will eventually turn into a one member guard with twenty back up dancers. But with a little devising and planning with Mr. D and Thalia, I was able to convince them to have an early Super Saturday.

To fully understand the success in this plan is to understand a Super Saturday. It was a normal band camp practice but on a Saturday during the marching season, starting from eight in the morning to nine at night. Only this band would have a more than a twelve hour practice. I wasn't too thrilled hearing the time because my old band camp never ran that late but I guess this is how an award winning marching band works.

Thus, here I was standing outside of the band room, waiting for those doors to open to start practice.

Thinking about my old band has me wondering how they are doing and how my guard is or more accuretly how Calypso's guard is. I shuddered thinking what strange and unusual punishment she is making them do. I never really liked her and was always curious to why my instructor chose her to be my lieutenant.

Besides Calypso, my old guard was perfect. We were champions for god's sake. I miss every single one and thing about them. Sadly, receiving letters and emails from them only made it worse. Then I thought of innocent Juniper, and Zoe, and all of the other kids that I met in this guard. If it was three weeks ago and the band was still harassing me, I would've accepted coming back in a heartbeat, but now I'm not so sure.

The friends I met: Thalia, Nico, Grover, the guard, and even Percy. I know for sure my life wouldn't be the same without them.

This marching band, even with all of its flaws and drama, was still an award winning band. It is a relief and a fresh of breath being in a working environment where people actually know what they are doing.

Also, with the short amount of time I shared with this band, I still connected to them in some strange level and I care about them. This coming out of me three weeks ago would've felt like acid but now I know a part of it is true.

Now the only thing I have to endure is the constant gossip around school. And I must not forget the red-headed devil Rachel who has been on my case since the first day since and still is. There is something about her that I can't wrap my head around it. It displeases me that I don't know. It was something that Thalia told me on the first day after my encounter with her which I haven't had the time to ask, but Thalia was holding back information; that part I knew. Then there was the cocky quarterback, Luke, who was miserably failing to ask me out to dinner. I thought he had enough humiliation when Thalia told him out. I sighed, as long as I surpass those two and the rest of the student body, this year could finally be manageable.

I shivered from the wind and yawned. I only had on my sweatpants and jacket over my practice clothes and a duffel bag in my hand filled with today's events. Even under layers, I was still cold. It was seven in the morning at the start of autumn. Usually that news never seemed like a big deal back in California. But this was New York and I was already shivering in the end of September waiting for the rest of my band mates to show up.

So far it's seems like I was the only one here. My car was the only one parked in the vacant parking. Even with all of the things happening today, Thalia still doesn't show up in time. All of the section leaders were to report an hour early to go over the plans today and I happen to be only person here. My blood was rushing with rage. And I am sure that I will kill Thalia if this 13 hour Super Saturday wasn't worth it even though it was my idea to have one in the first place. I groaned and faced the doors to the band room. I stared onto it praying it will suddenly open to escape me from this weather. It didn't. I grunted and kicked the doors hard that I'm pretty sure my toes will be bruised later. Then I rattled the door handles trying to break them open.

_Click_

I froze, my breathes deepening as the door opened ajar and I prayed that I didn't break the door _literally_. I never meant it; it came out of frustration. Breaking into a building was bad enough, but breaking into my own band room filled with it's own security system was worse. Every band room, especially this band, are always on high alert with trespassing in fear of stolen instruments and equipment. My record was clean and I intended it to keep it that way even during the moments I was tempted to kill a certain drum captain. So I can't even imagine what would Mr. D would do when he finds anything missing or broken to his room. I thought and contemplated on a quick escape out of this when the door suddenly opened even more and I cautiously stepped back .

"Ahh!" a head popped out of the door who I noticed later was Thalia. She laughed manically at her prank but I wasn't in the mood for it. Here I was freezing my but anxiously waiting for her and the rest of the leaders to arrive for practice when out of nowhere I find out that she was already here cozy inside a closed up room. I definitely wasn't in the mood and it was obvious when I glared menacingly at her.

"Surprise?" Thalia squealed although I knew she was still holding in her laugh.

"What the hell was that for? I was waiting for you for the past ten minutes only to find out that you've been here all along!" I spitted the words out with acid.

"Okay sorry Annabeth. I couldn't resist." I rolled my eyes. "And relax we always scare the last person to arrive," she smirked.

"Everyone is already here?"

"Yup we've all been here for half an hour already." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"How is that possible? Nobody's car is parked except for mine."

"That's because we always park in the parking lot to the field."

"Nobody told me that."

"We never say anything and expect the people to learn." Right. I forgot about that. "So come in we were talking about the plans today until we heard a loud thud to the door following some loud rattling and we all knew who that would be," she eyed me suspiciously but I just kept my hard stare at her.

She grabbed my bag and we headed inside. The leaders were sitting in a circle with Mr. D at the top. Mostly everybody looked like they just woke up and headed to school with their sweats and jackets. Some had dark circle under their eyes especially Nico, or maybe that's his natural look. Jackson too had dark circles and his usual messy hair was unrulier and messier.

I dropped my bag with the others but due to the instruments and backdrop materials, there wasn't a lot of space for them. I joined them sitting next to Thalia who sat across from Mr. D. To my right, was a leader I almost didn't recognized. Beside guard, trumpets, low brass, and unfortunately drumline, I don't know any other leaders of this band. It was a girl with black hair and, what seems to be from my periphery, blue eyes. She was tall and skinny, and not to mention gorgeous enough to make any girl envy and guy be swooned over. But she seemed timid as she watched the other leaders. Must be a woodwind section leader.

My eyes wondered around the circle staying a second or two longer on Jackson, but I looked away before any gut wrenching gymnastics can occur.

No distractions today. I promised myself that and I plan to keep it as long as I can despite the odds. It was about the guard and the band today and no one else.

Then how come Mr. D is wearing a guilty expression?

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to start off that it is too damn early for a Saturday." Everybody groaned in agreement. "But we are here either way. Now it is still early in the season to have a Super Saturday, but Miss. Chase thought it would be nice to have one early," Mr. D glared at me when he said that. I could tell most of the leaders were planning murder scenes for me.

"Today will not be a regular Super Saturday though. Take this day like the first day of band camp with all of the ice breakers and games. Although I didn't plan a lot of games during camp, I would like to go back to the tradition," Thalia informed, "It is still cold outside and the field is still wet to do any practice. So for the first three hours we will be finishing the backdrops and then head out to the field from eleven to nine." Everybody's eyes widened when they heard that. "We aren't marching the whole time and there's lunch and dinner too. Like I said we are going to have 'fun' while marching," she quickly said after seeing everybody's faces.

"One last thing, I will be having people coming in to help us so behave because this week has been going well so far despite what happened last week, so keep it up," Mr. D gave us one last word of advice and left to his office like usual.

There was still over half an hour left until the day starts and kids usually rush in the last fifteen minutes. Most of the leaders went their way while Thalia stayed looking at drill charts and music.

It seems like I was the only person wondering who the 'people' Mr. D was talking about. The only person I know that isn't coming in is Aphrodite because she is spending her day with her fiance. Once again, I'm alone.

I stood up to grab my bag and dropped it in from of the guard and flag lockers. I crossed the room to see Percy setting up his snare.

"Why are taking out your snare? You won't need it for three hours."

"It's called being prepared," he smirked. "And plus I miss my snare. I've been worrying about our solo too much," he said glumly.

"What do you mean too much? We've been practice the third song which has no solo this whole week and the only time we rehearse was the little half an hour before," I crossed my arms.

"Exactly, it is half an hour more than I want," he said carelessly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes because there was a sense of humor in his tone.

"Oh you so wish that we would spend more time together," I accused. Jackson looked up to me with dark eyes. They weren't the bright see greens that I was accustomed to. I was anticipating for a come back but I never got it. Instead he gave a deep sigh and walked away. But I wasn't done with him yet, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Look, whatever I said, I'm sorry. I would hate to hold a grudge against each other for the next 13 hours."

He sighed, "Sorry and you're right. It's just too early for me right now to think."

I smiled a little from that knowing that it isn't wholly my fault. "Good and I'll see you later with the back drops," I waved him goodbye, leaving him partly stunned.

It was fifteen till eight. The room was partly cleared of backdrop supplies because Thalia ordered the guys to take them outside for painting. The band was starting to pile in by groups and soon the room was crowded with a hundred and fifty band geeks mostly all refreshed because they were able to get an extra hour of sleep.

Thalia stood on top of the pedestal to call for attention. I'm sure I heard the room rumbled. Thalia informed the band the schedule for today. The band groaned from hearing the ten hour marching because she left out the fun part of the 'surprising activities' she expects to make us do.

No more than ten minutes, she broke us up to finish the art project. The band knocked me from side to side while trying to rush out the door. Unfortunately, I idiotically stayed on my spot to wait for Jackson to catch up. When we spotted each other, the Stolls popped up out of nowhere and grabbed both of his arms.

"Oh no you're not Perce. He is coming with us to fix the wheels, not paint any candles," they broke in and pulled Jackson away from me. He looked appalled as his tenor players grabbed him to the doors. I stood there laughing as he was being man handled to the front door. I left a few minutes later after calming myself from the butterflies.

Outside, every section was scattered on their own spots with their own paints and backdrop. It was only the drumline that was at every spot screwing in a base and wheels. I sighed and trudged to the guard who was painting the Phantom's Lair. It felt weird doing this without Percy. Throughout this week, Percy and I was able to finish the background of it now it was just the final touches. Of course, we would've finished it earlier but all Percy did was held the ruler and paint for me. It seemed like he was afraid of the paints.

"Ugh, why is painting so messy," a high pitched voice shrieked. We all look to see Drew flailing and hyperventilating with the speck of paint on her hair.

"It wouldn't be such a mess if you tied up your hair like I told you," I commanded. It was too early to handle her business. Drew glared at me and I returned it back daring her to make the next move. She didn't and tied her hair up like everybody else did and went on to painting.

The whole time, I had to make sure the guard wasn't fooling around.

"Annabeth come look at the candles over here," Zoe cried out. As a good captain I followed to where she was, although there was no reason to. She was a good performer and listened to every command. She is what every captain and instructor wished to have in a team, but sometimes she can get a little crazy. "I really think that giving the candles this look will give it a nice affect, don't you think?" I stared dumbfounded at her.

"I say go for it," I sighed. She rolled her eyes, the other girls were looking at her like she was crazy. Sadly Drew interjected.

"Annabeth, it is your solo and backdrop, don't you want it to look amazing? I know if it was _my_ solo, I would make sure this would look even more amazing," Drew innocently faked. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'm not saying that she has to have this backdrop look amazing for the solo Drew," Zoe corrected.

"I'm just saying you prude that why not have the best of both? You get a brilliant backdrop and a good looking partner too."

I absolutely have no clue where I was in this argument anymore.

"Only you would think that," Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Think what? That I am astonishingly good looking?" We all looked up to see my partner himself clad with a power drill and a box of nails along with Jimmy and Noah, two sophomores, carrying wheels and a long piece of board. Jackson had his smirk again.

"Oh why yes," Drew cooed and latched onto his arm. Jackson's eyes widened and laughed nervously as he tried to shake her off. Zoe scoffed while I flinched and rolled my eyes. However seeing Percy nervous as he was was hilarious to witness.

"Yeah, anyway we were just passing along. Although I do think your backdrop needs a reassurance on its stability first," He grinned.

"Wow big words from a seaweed brain."

"That's a good looking seaweed brain to you." But before anything Travis fell onto his arm even worse than Drew.

"Yeah that's great our captain is educating himself. But I think this backdrop is steady enough so lets go to the one that isn't," he interrupted for the second time today and from the look on Percy's face he didn't look too happy, but Travis gave a sweet smile and lead them to the next station.

Throughout the three hours, the guard bugged me with questions about the little moment I had with Percy. I honestly thought it was nothing (much) but they begged to differ and began to plan our wedding. Thankfully Thalia called us in to go to the field. Not all of the backdrops were finished but they were to a point where we can use them for practice.

* * *

Standing out on the open field was needless to say, freezing. Although the sun was peaking its rays through the clouds, the wind didn't help much. That worried me with the guard's performance.

Everybody was set for the first song. I was trying to focus on the solo but the constant bickering between Drew and Zoe didn't help at all.

"You guys better be quiet or give me five laps around the field carrying your flags, got it?" They grimaced back but not before giving me an eye roll.

Thalia started the show, but with the newest addition of the backdrops, she had to halt us to give further instructions.

Now it was Jackson and I standing in the middle of the field preparing to do the solo when Thalia cut us off.

"So..." he trailed. I repelled my hand from his, even though in the back of my head said to not to. Thalia was standing in front of the band instructing them of the backdrop leaving the guard and drumline in the front. "We should practice," he gave a small smile.

"Weren't you the one saying that you spend too much time with me and not enough with drumline?"

A hint a pink crept onto to his face. "Well yes, but consider it an apology for leaving you twice." Everybody's eyes were on us now.

Ultimately I sighed, "If I had the choice, I would've dumped you into the pit of hell, but I don't have that so sure," I gave in. Percy smiled and unmounted his snare.

We went through every part and I shivered at every touch up until the lift. Even after successful tries of it, I was still hesitant in case he ever drops me again.

"Don't you trust me Annabeth?" Percy whispered into my ear from behind. His arms were already on my waist. I contemplated on a rational excuse but nothing came up. From the side, the guard cheered to continue. I gave a slow nod for my section.

Steadily, he lifted me up, like the times before and I followed as practice. He held me tightly above him and turned. This lift was supposed to be romantic but I doubt we were far from that.

"Whoa Percy Jackson?" A voice called out. I flinched hoping it wasn't the last time.

"What?" Percy asked, losing focus by the second. I held my breath waiting for the impact to happen. It never did and I found myself in the arms of Percy once again. He was trying his best not to laugh and put me on the ground. Claps erupted from the front of the field.

This time, it wasn't a group full of cheerleaders with their red headed witch, although I had my claws out ready to attack. It was a group of random people I never met before walking towards us. The band heard the commotion and walked towards us with a surprising reaction. Most of the cheered and rushed to their side. Mr. D appeared out of nowhere and introduced them.

"For those new people who don't know these people, they are the alumni from years past and some of the techs who are here to help us."

One of them was a tall and built guy with calloused hands went over to Jackson and I. "That was a mean trick you just did, Perce," he said with a rough and deep voice.

"Err, thanks Beckendorf." They shook and hugged.

"And who is your partner?"

"This is Annabeth, the new guard captain, and this is Beckendorf, a former tuba player who graduated two years ago," Percy introduce me. All of the alumni's eyes widened.

"So you're the new trouble that is shaking up the band," a tall guy with sandy hair said from the crowd of girls hanging onto him. He had this cool persona with his white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was built but not compared to Beckendorf. But there was something about him that reminded me of a cocky football player I knew.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Clearly interested," he joked but I stood there not amused unlike his fan group. "Ahem, I'm Apollo the former trumpet leader."

"Yes, yes introductions, now get going," Mr. D shooed us.

Now with this new audience, I have more weight on my shoulder because this isn't just any audience but former graduates who may or may not know about the guard.

Thalia continued us from the beginning all the way to where we left in the third song. The guard did every trick, toss, and dance move that I taught them and I survived the solo.

A moment of silence until cheers and laughter were heard from the stadium. They walked down while we walked up to the front side line.

"Wow that was something, congratulations you guys and Thalia for a good show so far," Beckendorf said.

"And the solo was a nice touch," Apollo added and the alumni's nodded in agreement. Just _good_ and _nice_? We didn't practiced three hours a day to receive a good and a nice.

The band thought what they said thoroughly as we broke off for lunch. Mr. D was nice enough to have a BBQ for us with burgers and pizza. Although I don't know if the food would be trustworthy enough coming from Mr. D.

"Hey guard captain." I looked up to see Beckendorf with a plate of two slices of pizza and three burgers.

"Um hi."

"I see that you've taken the position really well. But don't sweat on what we said. We alumni's are always hard." I nodded. "Anyways, catch you later." He went off to follow the woodwind leader from this morning, who I happened to learn was the flute section leader.

I grabbed the nearest person to me for information. Unfortunately, it was Percy who was walking past by me to get burgers.

"Whoa Annabeth, want me already?" he smirked.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself and make me slap you. Now tell me who is that?" I pointed to the girl who was greeting Beckendorf.

"That is Silena Beauregard, senior and flute section leader. She is also quite a looker isn't she?" I smacked him on the arm that I grabbed.

"Jerk and thanks." Percy just shrugged. I walked away but he had other plans as he followed me too.

"What's the rush?"

"I'm tired and hungry," I said bluntly.

"And?" I smacked him again. "Okay sorry I'll stop I just want to talk to you."

"Why?" I said in a reflex as I watched the drumline carefully watching their captain. Percy looked over his shoulders to where I was looking.

"It is definitely not about them and I just want to talk. All of the techs and alumni's being here is making everything too busy."

I sighed not because of what Percy said but it was that Apollo was coming straight towards us.

"Annabeth is it?" I nodded. "Good, now you did a good job with the guard so I've heard and your papers is outstanding too." Apollo gave a cocky smile. "Of course as having some background and experience in guard, I know what looks good and doesn't."

I flinched my head up from hearing that. Was he serious? It's hard to imagine a cocky and self-centered person like him to be in tights and tossing a flag. He must be joking, but Percy clearly knew what he meant.

"Apollo don't go there," he growled looking menacingly at Apollo. I looked cautiously at the two.

Apollo raised his hands in reassurance, "Calm Perce. All I am saying is since my sister was the last guard captain at this school before it plummeted, I have some experience in it".

I stared appalled and dumbfounded at him. _A former guard captain._ I have never thought of that situation before because it never occurred to me that there was a guard three years ago before I came since it was so bad.

"Well whoever your sister is, I have respect for her to take up the responsibility of the guard and I do not doubt her skills as performer. I'm sure she was great," I said with as much diplomacy as I was able to.

"Yeah it's my sister, the perfectionist, and don't worry I'm on your side, just be careful when she does come because it will be her first visit in four years." I stood up hearing that. Apollo chuckled, "You have talent kid but if only your were a couple of years older. Hmm, anyway take care and take care of her Perce," he patted Percy's back and walked away.

I looked strangely back at Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"That guys just gets in my nerves," he sighed and calmly uncurled his fist. I said nothing, still calculating what just happened. "Don't be scared," he chuckled. T

"You should go back before your section think up of more murder plans for me." He looked back at the drumline and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Bye." He left leaving me tired and hungry and alone.

* * *

Lunch ended the second the sun was bursting from the clouds. Thalia surprised the band of games and ice breakers. The ice breakers felt never ending, but I was able to learn a lot of new things. The guard opened up to me more which I appreciated. And Selina, the flute section leaders, turned out to be very nice with a not so small crush on Beckendorf.

After the ice breakers, we broke off into a series of games because of so many people. The first game as Red Rover, which I found myself to be in the arms of Percy again, was hilarious to experience. It was the alumni's and underclassmen versus the upperclassmen. Then the whole band went in together for Brave Heart lasting us for two hours.

Now as the sun was setting, Thalia gave us a two hour break to roam around and eat dinner. This was one of the hardest things for me was during break. The guard had their own separate groups of friends and it will feel weird to have their captain barging in. Thalia, Grover, and Nico went to hang out with their section and alumni's. So I was stuck, something I hate being in.

Heading to the band room, I saw the sunset only wishing I could get a higher view of it. And that's when it clicked. I ran to the side only to see the ladder already lowered.

Percy was sitting at the same spot I saw him what seems like forever ago. I sat down next to him watching the sunset. Neither of us said a word until it finally set under the tall buildings.

"Did you have a fun Super Saturday?"

"Yeah even though technically it wasn't an official one."

He chuckled, "I guess you're right. That just means that they are pushing harder on us later." Suddenly he stood up. "The two hours is over." I stood up understandably although disappointed that the time flew by so fast.

We ran to the field finding the band huddled up in blankets and jackets as the wind flew by coolly. I bundled into my jacket even further. We sat down with the band as somebody brought out a guitar and bongos. It was really cheesy seeing this and the only thing that could make is perfect and warm was a bonfire in the middle. If only we weren't on school campus.

**Wow, that was long! And I took the whole weekend writing this when I should be doing homework. Luckily I managed to finish both in time.**

**Does your band have super saturdays too or is it something something different? Also is there anything that you guys would like to see happen in this marching season regarding marching band and or competition? Please tell me for it would help the plot even though I already have the plot it'll help in case I forget anything major. **

**Also sorry for an spelling or grammatical errors. **

**Please tell me if you guys hate it or love it or any constructive criticism. I will try to update as soon as possible. And good skills with concert season everybody!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Can I get at least 5 reviews before my next update?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody once again! So sorry for the wait, this winterguard season is more hectic than I thought. Even during the weekends I had no time to do anything because I had competitions or practice or homework. But now I do have time because of spring break but even then I still have practice. Though whenever I had down time I would always remind myself to update and even my beta would nag me to write as well. ****However, I am grateful for the support for this fanfic so much! Thank you for those who reviewed and alert this story because I wouldn't have had the motivation to want to update for the past three months!**

**LowBrassLuv: okay first of all I love the low brass section! I guess I am kinda biased because I play the cello in orchestra but no doubt I love the low brass section. Secondly, some of my closest friends are gay and I love everything about them. My stand partner and concert master in orchestra is gay and so is my best friend in guard. Haha the best part is we always check out guys too so good job!**

**Smileyface9: Thank you! I try to make the story not boring as best as I can.**

**ElmoDaHorse: I do sometimes spell check my work but you know after seeing it so many times, it's hard to see the mistakes so I give it to my lovely beta (Dessert Maniac), but for the last chapter I didn't so that was why there were a few mistakes.**

**Coco: yay it's nice to see another orchestra member! And yes band is really fun too once you get the hang of it and maybe you knows that this story will inspire you to join! And thank you**

**This is the first half of chapter 18 so the other half will be updated later.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PJO**

Percy POV

"Again, from the top!"

Any moment, my legs were going to die on me. The whole band groaned as we ran back to the first set of the show. Thalia has been working us out to the core since the Super Saturday for the upcoming football game today. Nobody wanted a repeat of the last time, but it doesn't mean we can't have a break every once in a while. Half of the woodwinds section looked like they were close to passing out from dehydration.

"Two minute break and get some water." The words sounded like heaven in my ears. I unstrapped my snare, relieving myself of the unwanted weight and heaving pressure on my shoulders and chest.

Water had never felt so refreshing. I trusted my cousin and never doubted her when she got the position, but now I know everyone was tempted to lock her up in the uniform room until the game.

"Two minutes are up, get back out." Thalia commanded from her podium.

That was not two minutes.

From fourth period to after school was a blur. Exhaustion took the best of me and I fell asleep through my last classes, but I could care less. The only thing that mattered right now was not getting our asses kicked by Mr. D yet again.

Right now, I was lying in the drum line corner's band room corner, trying to get some rest, but it was pointless.

"Whoo!" a loud shout came from the entrance of the room following by some rustling and piano key smashing. Never try to fall asleep in the band room ever. It never works.

"Hey, Perce!"

I opened my eyes slowly, cautious.

"Were you sleeping?" Connor chuckled. I groaned in response. My eyes closed again and I tried my best to block out any sound. Once again, I failed. I opened my eyes, only to see a speck of blond moving fast and urgently. This looked interesting; if I can't get some rest, might as well get some entertainment.

I stood up and followed the fast moving princess curls to the uniform room. Annabeth was checking on her costume on the rack when I walked in. A new sensation washed through me when I realized that we were alone in the uniform room again.

"Hey, stranger." A teasing, smooth voice interrupted my thought. Annabeth turned around to face me and crossed her arms. What the hell is happening to me? I had to use every part of my will to not go over there and kiss the life out of her. Kiss? Did I just think of that? Ugh, I did.

Her mouth was moving but I heard nothing as she spoke. Damn it, I was staring at her lips.

"Seaweed brain." I refocused to see her confused expression.

My breathing became heavy. "Sorry," I said but it was barely audible.

"Is it my make-up? I told those girls to not make it too heavy." To be honest, I barely noticed the make-up but now that I think about it, she looked way better without it. I realized I was staring again.

"No, it's not your make-up," I cleared my throat. A sudden change of tension began to build in me and the room temperature seemed as if it was rising by the second.

"You okay?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm fine," I said rather too quickly.

"Okay, we have two hours until call time." She takes a step closer. "Want to go outside?"

"You're asking me?" I take a step back.

"Yes, I thought we were friends." Friends? Right friends. "Unless the truce thing was full of bullshit." There was a hint of humor in her grey orbs. I smiled, knowing she wasn't serious.

"No, our truce was absolutely real."

"Good, now let's get out of here before Thalia makes us do even more work." With that, Annabeth grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the uniform room. We managed to pass the band room in relative peace, though we were receiving odd stares from the band mates, and then we were outside at the tables and benches.

"Where are we going?" I asked her but she either ignored me or did not hear as she kept on running further away from the band room. Luckily, I managed to stay in pace with her.

Annabeth threw open the gates to the field and we ran to the bleacher. A few seconds later, I found myself standing on top of the bleachers overlooking the field, freshly cut for tonight's game.

Annabeth, at my side, gazed down at the field, "It feels as if there's less pressure being up here than down there."

I smiled, "But we wouldn't have it any other way, huh?"

"Yes," she trailed off, then turned to look at me. "Nervous about tonight?"

"It's just another football game," I shrugged, trying my best to not sound more nervous than I let on.

"If you say so." Right now, I finally felt at peace, more than I have been for what seems like forever. A part of me, a very dangerous part of me, knew that the reason why I felt so peaceful was due to Annabeth, who was standing less than two feet away from me. I sighed. Any stupid moment I can possibly jeopardize the fragile friendship I have with her.

No, the thought of it sounded too horrifying and unbearable for me to even think of! I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. "There's the football team, doing their last minute practice, like always," I pointed to the players on the other side of the field. It was pathetic seeing them go over their tactics with no less than two hours till their game.

"Yeah; it's either you have it or you don't."

"We agreed on something again."

"I think we can just agree on our hatred of the football team.""What do you have on the team with just the four weeks you've been here?"

Her face turns dark and full of disgust. Oh no, I said something wrong again. Suddenly images of Luke and her popped up in my head and everything becomes clear; I'm such an idiot.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," I quickly said seconds later. But the nervousness made my mouth dry resulting in me jointing my words all together to a big clutter of gibberish.

She looked as if she was close to a fit, but instead out came a laugh that sounded music to my ears. "It's nothing really, just a misunderstanding and a lot of stupidity." It was nice hearing her laugh after all of the stress.

The sun was close to setting, arraying the sky with streaks of orange and red. The scenery would have been nice for another night.

"I have to go back and change into costume," Annabeth said as she stepped down the steps.

"I'll go with you."

We said nothing during the walk back. Annabeth kept two paces ahead of me.

Not a few yards away from the band room, out comes the guard and drum line rushing toward us.

"Perce, we need to go over the music now!"

"Look at your make up. It's ruined!"

Before I knew it, the drum line pulled me by the arms and dragged me inside the band room. I couldn't even see Annabeth through the crowd of girls surrounding her. They set me down behind stacked drum cases blocking me from view of the room.

"What were you doing with captain princess?" Travis demanded, his arms on his hips.

"Nothing, literally," I replied, standing up. This whole situation was annoying the hell out of me. I can't be alone anywhere without being interrogated.

The line exhaled in relief from my response.

"Alright is that settled? If so, go and get ready." I grumbled. I hate raising my voice and they knew that. Travis and Connor were the last ones to leave. Their eyes showed worry but I knew there was still the mischievous glint that can never die. I ignored it and left them. Then, Nico and Grover entered the room. My heart wrenched as we passed by each other.

The next hour felt like a blur. Everybody was setting up, changing and preparing, but I sat at the corner of the locker room waiting for Aphrodite to show up with my costume, which she had retailored.

My second game of the season and I felt like crap. Still, I know we are going to do well today, or at least I hope.

A faint giggle interrupted my train of thought. The last sound I wanted to hear at the moment kept growing louder and louder to the point that it sounded as if it was right in front of me. I opened my eyes from my rest to see the owner of the giggle, its _only _owner.

"Percy, dear what are you doing sleeping when you have a performance in an hour?" She pointed her freshly manicured finger at me, but I only stared back trying to look as dumb as possible. "Come on and let's get your girl." This time, I really was clueless.

She reached out and hauled me up by my arms, only to drag me once again to the room. Ugh, this was getting too familiar for me.

Coming inside, the band was changing into their uniforms while the guard was frantically pacing back and forth in the front. Aphrodite lead me straight to them. From the corner, Travis and Connor caught my eye. They looked at me with curious expression, but I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders with absolutely no clue at what was happening at the moment. Aphrodite halted in front of the guard girls. Their eyes widened as they noticed me few feet away from them. It made me uncomfortable, watching them eye me hungrily. A part of me wanted to squeal, "I'm not food!"

"Here is your costume and mask, now go change," said a girl with hazel features. It just came to me that she was the only one who wasn't ogling me. I don't know whether to be disappointed or happy about it.

I was pushed inside an empty uniform room with empty racks and shako boxes. I sighed as I unraveled my costume. Aphrodite made the dress shirt less puffier than the first time, which I am thankful for. Aside for that change the costume stayed the same.

"Percy, are you done dear?" Aphrodite called from outside the door. I groaned and banged my head against the door. "Come on dear, Annabeth is waiting." Hearing that made me jolt my head up. I need to hurry and get out before I get my ass is kicked by Annabeth.

It wasn't the first time I wore this costume, but the last time it felt too weird and foreign. The only thing I wanted to do was change back into my marching uniform, even though it was bulky and full of sweat; my marching uniform is home.

Stepping out the uniform room, the band was in hysterics, just like before. However, Annabeth was nowhere to be found.

In a packed room with 150-plus band geeks, with their uniforms on, it was like looking at a wall of red and gold. But in the midst of it was a golden angel in her white Christine Daaé costume. My heart raced and it shouldn't. How she managed to show up and sweep my breath away was beyond me.

"Not bad," Annabeth smirked.

"You too." I took a step forward towards her but a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

"That's great. Now captain, we need to set up," Travis intercepted and stole me from Annabeth. I turned back to see her getting ready with her section. I sighed.

Travis had a suspicious look on his face. Knowing Travis for so long, I got used to his guilty, suspicious look, but this time was different. It was Travis for god's sake, he has "suspicious" written all over.

However, due to tonight's event I let it slide for now, even though a part of me wanted to punch him for messing with my personal life. We all set up our instruments and went out and lined up. Thalia called us to attention; the echo was heard across the school.

The field was already being mauled over by the football players when we got there. There was only a glimpse of sun left until the stadium lights went on. The crowd was only half filled, though, so we got the bleachers.

For once in four years, the people were ignoring us, never even gave us a glance. We all felt the neglect and it felt like Mr. D was taking it the hardest even though it never techs and alumni at the side were double checking for instruments and equipment. I could tell they were getting nervous as well. Beckendorf gave me a thumbs up when he looked over to my side from the low brass section.

"Okay, tonight is going to be a good one. After this game we are getting ready for competition and we call know what that means," he gave us a hard look. We nodded knowing the consequences.

The sight of a yellow school bus in the parking lot caught everyone's attention. Who else is supposed to be here? We have the football players from each school and, more importantly, the band. What was going on? Everybody's eyes were on the mysterious school bus. We all waited for at somebody to step out but the moment they did, we all regretted it and silently cursed.

**Hmm...I wonder what or who is in that school bus that got our award winning band so agitated?**

**Okay that is the end of chapter 18 but please patiently wait for the second part!**

**Shako: is an adorned cap that is part of the marching uniform and is usually put into boxes **

**Thank you for reading! Please review and comment on anything or criticize. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**For those in band is there anything you would like to see happening?**


End file.
